Asumiendo responsabilidades
by Distroyer
Summary: Por encargo de la Señorita Bitters, Zim, Dib, y los demás chicos deberán hacerse cargo de cuidar unos sacos de harina y tratarlos como si fueran sus hijos. Muchas situaciones y problemas de por medio para irken y humano descubriendo la paternidad y sus verdaderos sentimientos entre ellos. Será hora de llevar la teoría a la practica real cuando se sepa que Zim espera un smeet.
1. Chapter 1

**Empezando el año con esta historia que escribí en mis inicios como ficker en Amor Yaoi. (Creo que) fue mi segunda historia para el fandom de Invasor Zim, y de nuevo, mi segunda historia como ficker xD bueno no se lol. El punto es que la voy a pasar ahora acá a ff porque ya quiero eliminar mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi ¿Quien sigue usando esa plataforma hoy en día? (Cabe aclarar que fue uno de mis propósitos xD ademas de acabar con mis historias pendientes actuales) jaja. Intentaré actualizar diario. Y pues disculpen si ven algún error ortográfico :( pero intento evitar cometerlos u.u ¡En fin! Espero que sus fiestas navideñas hayan sido hermosas y este año 2019 sea gratificante y productivo para todos ustedes, en todo sentido, no sólo con los fics. Y ya no me extiendo más jajaja feliz lectura!**

* * *

En el salón de clases había un gran alboroto apenas habían entrado de comer en la cafetería.

Todos aprovecharon que la Señorita Bitters aún no llegaba, y los alumnos se pusieron a hacer lo que quisieran.

Los chicos se divertían arrancando hojas de papel de sus cuadernos y convirtiéndolas en avioncitos que lanzaban a sus demás compañeros.

Las chicas hablaban entre ellas acerca de moda, o quizás de algún artista preferido que tuvieran en común.

Y mientras tanto Dib Membrana acechaba con la mirada a Zim desde su butaca.

El irken tramaba algo en esos momentos y Dib sospechaba que podría tratarse de algún plan que incluyera cascos para el control mental. No por nada Zim se la había pasado midiendo la longitud de las cabezas de sus compañeros sin que estos se dieran cuenta, o si sí lo hacían, de cualquier forma no le reclamaban nada a aquel chico de piel verde; y hasta le oyó murmurar: _"Necesitaré un casco más grande para el mono Dib y su inmensa cabezota."_

Zim hacía varios bosquejos de los cascos, y ya hasta tenía uno en su laboratorio, pero no estaba seguro de si ese modelo sería para todos los cascos, o si en realidad ese podría funcionar para cumplir su propósito, pero por eso mismo tenía planeado llegar a su base después de la escuela y hacer una primera prueba con una ardilla que capturó en el parque el día de ayer.

Los alumnos se quedaron en completo silencio una vez que vieron a Bitters azotando la puerta antes de entrar al aula. Ese día se veía más molesta que lo usual, y hasta rechinaban sus dientes amarillentos unos contra otros en señal de estar sumamente enfadada por algo.

Zita se atrevió a preguntarle por qué venía de tan mal humor.

-Siempre vengo de mal humor Zita.-Le dijo la anciana.-Pero esta vez el director me sacó de mis casillas. Me pidió que les comunicara que una alumna del noveno grado… ¡Salió embarazada!-Espetó furiosa.

Los demás se sorprendieron con la noticia y ahogaban una exclamación de incredulidad. Algunos otros no, quizás porque ya les había llegado ese rumor antes, y a algunos otros no les importó en lo absoluto, ese caso era el de Zim.

-Pero… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Buena pregunta. Escuchen, debido a este incidente, el director me pidió a mí específicamente que les pusiera un trabajo extra-escolar, eso es lo que me irrita tanto. Siempre que tengo que hacer cosas como esas y salirme totalmente de mi secuencia de enseñanza previamente establecida, me pongo muy…muy enojada.-Apretaba los puños conteniendo su ira.

-Oh…así que es eso…-Dijo la chica.

-Sí, es eso.

-¿Y cuál será ese trabajo extra-escolar?-Preguntó otro chico levantando la mano.- ¿Nos dará puntos extra por hacerlo?

-Claro, les daré puntos, pero solo si logran hacerlo bien. A partir de este momento todos están evaluados desde cero; cada etapa que incluye el trabajo extra-escolar les dará un punto para llegar a tener diez, pero ustedes tienen que demostrarme que son capaces de hacer este trabajo para lograrlo.

-¿Y de que se trata el trabajo exactamente?

-El trabajo extra escolar tiene una enseñanza, y esa es mostrarles a todos las consecuencias que se tienen al no usar preservativos en las relaciones…

-Para eso ya nos han dado clases de educación sexual, y hasta nos mostraron videos…-Dijo Sarah haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No. La metodología que utilizaré será diferente. Al parecer, estudios recientes indican que ese tipo de clases de educación sexual no hacen más que incitar a los jóvenes, en lugar de prevenirlos. Por eso he decidido que van a trabajar en parejas que yo formare. Simularan que son padres de un bebé, el cual será representado por un simple saco de harina, y deberán cuidar de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Así verán lo difícil que les resultó a sus padres lidiar con ustedes cuando eran pequeños, y les aseguro que de esta forma, no querrán cargar con esa gran responsabilidad, y se evitaran más embarazos no deseados como el de esta chica.

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea.

Al final, Bitters les ordenó a todos los hombres que se formaran delante de su escritorio, y de una pecera, sacaran un papel en donde venía el nombre de alguna chica. Con ella tendrían que trabajar y fingir ser papás.-Les advierto que está prohibido cambiar de pareja aunque no les guste.-Cada vez que los chicos tomaban su papel, Bitters les entregaba su saco de harina, al cual por cierto, desde ese momento era obligatorio que le llamaran "hijo" o "hija" dependiendo del sexo que le quisieran poner.- ¡Y nada de hermafroditas!-Les gritó.

Ya solo quedaba un papel en la pecera, pero aún faltaban dos chicos: Zim y Dib. Bitters fue la que tomó el papel, y en voz fuerte anunció el nombre que ahí venía.-Dib…a ti te toca trabajar con Zim.

Las burlas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Pero por qué?!-Exclamaron ambos en protesta.

\- ¡El nombre de Zim ni siquiera tiene porque estar con los de las niñas apestosas!-Dijo enojado el irken.

-Sí,-Respondió Bitters.- pero desde que llegaste a unirte a este grupo, el número de chicos y chicas se desemparejó; era obvio que algún nombre masculino apareciera aquí para equilibrar las cosas, y ese fuiste tú Zim.

-Pero Señorita Bitters…-Dib estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero la profesora lo interrumpió.

-¡Dije que sin rezongar! ¡No podrán cambiar parejas! ¡A partir de ahora, tendrán que trabajar en equipo si no quieren reprobar!-Bitters tomó el saco de harina entre sus manos y con un plumón negro permanente le dibujó una carita feliz y después se lo lanzó sin ningún cuidado a Dib.

-¡Agh! ¿C-cuánto pesa esto exactamente?-Se quejó el chico al ver que el saco era pesado.

-Como dos kilos y medio.

-¿E-está segura?

-¡Ya, váyanse a sentar; los quiero fuera de mi vista!-Los dos obedecieron al instante. Cuando Bitters terminó de anotar en su lista todas las parejas ya formadas, les dio un aviso más.-Ahora les diré que cada saco de harina, adentro tiene un pequeño aparato, el cual, cuando yo presione el botón de este control…-Efectivamente Bitters tenía un control en su manos.-…comenzará a emitir el sonido simulado del llanto de un bebé de verdad. Yo presionaré el botón sin previo aviso cuando se me pegue la gana, y entonces ustedes deberán hacer todo lo posible por callar el llanto. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí Señorita Bitters.-Respondieron todos.

-Les entregaré a cada pareja un certificado de nacimiento. Obviamente es falso, pero lo único que deben hacer es poner sobre la línea el nombre del bebé. Ahora, junten sus butacas y pónganse de acuerdo en eso.

Mientras tanto, Zim y Dib solo se lanzaban pequeñas miradas de odio cuando sus butacas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca una al lado de la otra.

-No creas que me agrada la idea de estar contigo en esto, basura espacial.-Dijo Dib con indignación.

-Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, estúpido niño terrícola.-En ese momento Bitters paso junto a ellos y les entrego el dichoso certificado.

-Al menos apóyame en esto ¿Sí?-Le dijo Dib.- ¿Qué nombre quieres para el bebé?

-¡Ya está decidido!-Se adelantó el irken.-Se llamará Zim.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puedes llamarlo Zim, eso no se vale!

-¡¿Y por qué no, eh?! ¡Se supone que ahora es mi smeet y Zim puede llamarlo como quiera!

-Bueno, olvidas que también es mi hijo, así que si yo quiero, puedo llamarlo Dib.

Zim soltó una fuerte carcajada, señalando al humano.-También olvidas que nadie quiere llamarse como tú. ¿Qué te parece entonces si le ponemos "Pequeño Zim", o "Mini-Zim", o "Zim Junior"?…-La chicharra sonó, indicando que era hora de irse a casa.

-Bueno chicos, les doy tiempo hasta mañana para que decidan el nombre y me entreguen los certificados de vuelta.-Anuncio Bitters.

-Neh…como sea, ya parece que todo este asunto de la paternidad le va a importar a Zim. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar nombrando sacos de harina.-Se levantó de su butaca dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Espera un momento Zim!-Le detuvo Dib interponiéndose en su camino.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

-¡Quítate de en frente Dib! Necesito llegar a mi base.-Con un pequeño empujón, logró que Dib se hiciera a un lado y continuó caminando.

-¡Oh claro!-Dijo el humano de forma sarcástica intentando alcanzarlo.-Iras a tu base… ¿Para qué? ¿Para trabajar en esos cascos de control mental?

Zim se sorprendió.- ¡¿Quién te dijo de los cascos?!...E-es decir… ¡Mientes! Zim no sabe que hablas.-Se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar indignado.

-No lo niegues, ya te descubrí. Además…recuerda que ahora, nada importa más que cuidar al bebé...-Le mostró el saco que estaba cargando.-…a menos claro que…seas un pésimo padre…

Esas palabras sonaron como un reto para Zim y no lo resistió.- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Quieres apostar humano?!-Le quitó el saco de las manos en un rápido movimiento.- ¡Zim te demostrará que es un buen padre, ya lo veras!-Diciendo eso, Zim se fue alejando hasta que se perdió de vista dando vuelta por el pasillo.

-Bien…si Zim estará ocupado cuidando ese saco, supongo que eso me hará ganar tiempo para sabotear su plan.-Se dijo Dib. Pero no contaba con que Gaz lo estuviera buscando para irse juntos.

-¡Aquí estas!-Dijo la chica apareciendo detrás de su hermano y de paso dándole un buen susto.-Debemos irnos.

-¡P-pero Gaz! ¡Debo detener a Zim! ¡Está planeando usar cascos de control mental en todos nosotros y…!

-¡Nada de eso!-Gaz jaló a Dib de una oreja atrayéndolo hacia ella.-Recuerda que la semana pasada prometiste llevarme hoy al Cerdo de la Pizza saliendo de la escuela, así que vamos.-Gaz se llevó a su hermano a la fuerza y siempre jalándolo de la oreja.

-¡Ay, e-espera, me duele!

Mientras tanto Zim ya había llegado a su base siendo recibido por los robo-padres.

Como siempre G.I.R. estaba aplastado en el sofá viendo al mono feo en la tele, pero al ver llegar a Zim se levantó y lo saludó alegremente.

-¡Hola amo! ¿Cómo le fue hoy?

Zim soltó un suspiro de cansancio.-Igual que siempre. O sea, horrible.-Se sentó en el sofá y dejó a lado suyo el saco en lo que se sacaba sus lentillas y peluca.

-Uuuuhhhh… ¡El amo me trajo harina!-Exclamó G.I.R. con emoción.- ¡Haré un pastel!-Agarró el saco y ya casi se iba con él a la cocina si no es que Zim fue más rápido y le tapó el camino.

-¡No G.I.R., alto!-Le arrebató el saco.-Esto no es para hacer ningún pastel. Se supone que Zim debe cuidarlo porque es un trabajo para la escuela.

-¿Cómo si fuera tu bebé?

-Ashhh…sí, algo así.-Dijo no muy satisfecho.

-¡Wiii! ¡Ya soy tío! ¡Soy tío!-Se puso a dar vueltas por toda la sala. Zim lo miraba con expresión aburrida.-Oiga amo ¿Y quién es el papá?-Preguntó entusiasmado.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa G.I.R.?! ¡Es obvio que el papá soy yo!

-¿En serio?...-Se quedó unos segundos callado.-… ¡Pareces más la mamá!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esas son tonterías!...

-¡Amo, está cargando al bebé al revés!-Señaló el robot.

-¿Huh…?-Vio que la carita que tenía dibujada estaba hacia abajo.-Oh, cierto.-Esta vez lo cargo correctamente.-Esto no volverá a pasar, ya verá ese Dib gusano que Zim si puede cuidar a un…

-¡Yay!-G.I.R. le interrumpió y empezaba a cantar una cancioncita.-El amo y Mary sentados en un árbol be-san-do-se… ¡Beso, beso, beso!-Gritaba como loco.

-¡G.I.R. cállate!... ¡Mientes! ¡No es cierto…!

-… ¡Beso, beso, be…!-Repentinamente se detuvo y le sonrió a Zim.-Awww si no es cierto ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Con una mano Zim te toco una mejilla y la sintió tibia.-No tengo tiempo para esto G.I.R., necesito ir al laboratorio a probar el casco con la ardilla.

-Oooohhh…sí. Hablando de ardillas…-Mencionó el robot incómodamente.

-¿La ardilla qué?

-Escapó.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Escapó o tú a liberaste?

G.I.R hizo un puchero y amenazaba con ponerse a llorar tristemente.-No lo soporte, tuve que dejarla libre.

-¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?!

G.I.R rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno más feliz.- ¡Porque la ardilla y yo somos amigos!

-Ashhh ¿Ahora cómo se supone que pruebe el casco si no tengo ninguna ardilla?

-No se enoje amo. Yo sé que lo animará.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Ir de compras!

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo G.I.R., a Zim no le gusta ir de compras.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ni siquiera por el bebé?

-Oh, vamos G.I.R., solo es un saco de harina ¿Por qué Zim habría de ir de compras por una cosa tan insignificante como un saco de harina, eh?

G.I.R. le hizo una seña a Zim para que se acercara y poder susurrarle algo.-El bebé está desnudo.

Zim mió el saco, y luego de nueva cuenta a G.I.R.-Debes estar bromeando ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué le compre ropa?

-¡Sí!-G.I.R. sacó a Zim de la base una vez que le hizo ponerse su disfraz de nuevo y él se hubiera puesto su traje de perrito.

G.I.R. iba a la delantera con Zim corriendo detrás de él puesto que lo traía amarrado con una correa en su mano izquierda y con la derecha cargaba el saco.

-¡G.I.R. detente! ¡Te lo ordeno!... ¡Obedéceme! ¡Obedece a tu amo Zim!-No importaban todos los reclamos por parte del irken, G.I.R. continuaba corriendo y por nada se detendría hasta llegar al centro comercial.

En ese mismo lugar, en la sección de comida rápida, Dib acompañaba a Gaz en la pizzería, en donde después de quince minutos en que su hermana tardó por decidirse que pizza pedir y otro tanto tiempo para que le dieran su pedido, se sentaron en una de las mesas a saborearse esa pizza a la mexicana.

-Oye Dib ¿Escuchaste la noticia de que una chica del noveno grado salió embarazada? Que estúpida…

-Oh sí. La Señorita Bitters nos lo dijo, y aparte de eso, nos puso a hacer un trabajo extra-escolar y se supone que debemos cuidar un saco de harina como si fuera nuestro bebé.

-¿"Nuestro", Dib?-Cuestionó Gaz con intriga.- ¿Y en donde se supone que está ese bebé?

-Hummm…bueno, él…él esta con…-Suspiró.-Zim lo tiene.

-¿Zim?

Dib se supo nervioso y trago saliva antes de responder.-Sí.

Y Gaz no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente, tanto, que se salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos, y llamó la atención de todos los que estaban comiendo por ahí.-Ay no…ay no...-Decía sin para de reír.- ¿Me esas diciendo que tú debes trabajar con Zim como si fueran una pareja casada y con hijos?-Rió un poco más antes de detenerse.-Que ironía tan grande. Debe ser una lástima para ti.

-¡Lo es! ¡Y ya deja de burlarte!-Se puso muy sonrojado.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si me dices quien de ustedes la hace de mamá. No me digas que eres tú, porque si no, voy a burlarme más, te lo advierto.

Salieron de la pizzería para poder irse a casa. Pasaron por la sección de bebés, y ahí estaba Zim junto con G.I.R quien era el que escogía ropa pequeña y la sobreponía en el saco de harina para ver como lucía.

-¡Oh, el bebé también necesitará pañales!-Le oyeron decir al perrito verde.

-¡G.I.R por favor, regresemos!-Decía Zim muy avergonzado. Las mamás del lugar miraban extraño a aquel chico verde y su mascota parlante que compraba los pañales, sin embargo no decían nada.

-¡Mire amo, ahí está Mary con su hermana, la chica linda! ¡Hola Mary!

-No G.I.R., ya basta.-Suplicaba Zim.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Dib al oír las palabras de G.I.R.

-¡Yo a él ni lo conozco!-Le dijo Zim a las personas señalando a Dib.

Gaz se acercó a su hermano y le dijo en el oído.- Ehhh…Dib…la pregunta que te hice hace rato…olvídala. Creo que esto explica quién es la mamá aquí.-Después volvió a carcajearse fuertemente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Dib estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos en lo que intentaba alcanzar a Gaz.

-Oh no, no, no… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué yo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayer olvidé mencionar, no soy muy fan del mpreg, y graciosamente este fic contiene esta temática jaja, ironías de la vida.**

* * *

Zim ahora se dirigía a las cajas a pagar toda la mercancía para bebé que G.I.R le había hecho comprar. Obviamente todo aquello era innecesario.

El carrito que llevaban estaba repleto de pañales, ropita, mamelucos, mamilas y demás. La gente lo seguía mirando extraño. Seguramente se preguntarían porque un chico con una extraña coloración verduzca en su piel querría comprar todas esas cosas. Hasta la cajera lo miró dudando una vez que Zim estuvo frente a ella, dejando todas las cosas encima del mostrador.

Al final salieron de ahí, y el alíen lucia molesto cargando tantas bolsas de regreso a casa, y encima todo le había salido bastante caro.

-Nunca antes en todos mis años de vida irken me había avergonzado tanto como ahora ¡Y todo por tu culpa G.I.R! ¿Cómo es posible que yo ¡El grandioso Zim! haya quedado en ridículo frente a tantos humanos?-Reclamaba.-Nunca más volveré a poner un pie en un lugar tan patético como un centro comercial ¿Me oyes G.I.R? ¡Nunca!

Mientras tanto, el pequeño perrito verde iba caminando alegremente por la acera en lo que se comía un taco loco que también se habían detenido a comprar en el centro comercial.-Al bebé le va a gustar lo que le compramos.-Dijo feliz.

-Escucha G.I.R, por última vez, esto…-En ese momento le mostró a G.I.R el saco.-no es un bebé real. No necesita nada de lo que compramos. Además, Zim solo tendrá que hacerse cargo de él por corto tiempo.-En ese momento transitaba por la carretera un camión de helados, el cual, G.I.R al verlo, no dudó en salir corriendo tras el muy emocionado, y sin siquiera prestarle atención a las palabras de Zim. Increíblemente había logrado zafarse de su cadena y dejo a su amo sólo. Este último, soltando un suspiro, se fue caminado lentamente tras su robot hasta alcanzarlo. Llegó hasta él justo cuando terminaba de comprarse un helado de chocolate. Zim suspiró de nueva cuenta.-Vamos G.I.R date prisa, Zim quiere irse a casa. No tengo tiempo para andarte consintiendo tus antojos.-Dijo fastidiado.

-¡Oki doki!-G.I.R volvió a dejarse poner su cadena, y ambos emprendieron el camino a la base. Al llegar, Zim se sacó su disfraz y dejo el saco de harina sobre el sillón. Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su laboratorio, e intentar terminar su siguiente plan malvado de los cascos, pero G.I.R se lo impidió.

-¡Amo, el bebé necesita un cambio de pañales!-Exclamo con sus bracitos alzados.

-¿No entendiste nada de lo que te dije G.I.R? Aquí nadie necesita ningún cambio de nada, pero si tanto así lo quieres ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-Porque tú eres la mamá.-Respondió con inocencia mientras sonreía bobamente.

-¡No soy ninguna mamá! ¡Yo soy Zim!-Gritó con exaspero. Repentinamente un ruido molesto se apodero de toda la estancia; provenía del saco que estaba en el sillón. Zim tuvo que bajar sus antenas y sostenerlas con fuerza porque aquel ruido era bastante ensordecedor y no podía soportarlo.- ¡¿Ahora qué?!-Gritó.

-Awww ya ve.-Le dijo G.I.R.-Ya hizo llorar al bebé. Ya bebé, no llores.-Se acercó hasta el saco y lo cargó para intentar "calmarlo". Zim entonces recordó lo que Bitters les había dicho, de que ella tenía todo el control sobre los sacos y podía hacerlos llorar cuando y cuanto ella quisiera.

Lo que había que hacer ahora era sacar tu mejor lado paternal y hacer todo lo posible por callar el llanto, y más valía que eso ocurriera pronto, o si no sería un impedimento para Zim en sus propios asuntos. Lo malo era que la mente de Zim en esos momentos estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada claro, no podía concentrarse con el ruido, y mucho menos por el pésimo intento que G.I.R hacía por cantar una canción de cuna terriblemente mal entonada.

-¡¿Quieres callarte de una vez?! ¡Date cuenta de que cantarle no va a funcionar! ¡Hay que hacer otra cosa!-En un intento desesperado, Zim le arrebató el saco al otro con intenciones de aventarlo lejos, muy lejos; de estamparlo contra la pared o la puerta.

-¡No, amo no lo haga!-Le suplicó el robot.-Quizá quiera que le cambiemos el pañal.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Por qué insistes?

-No perdemos nada intentando.

Por primera vez, a Zim le pareció que lo que G.I.R decía era lógico, por lo que le hizo caso e inmediatamente le ordenó a su computadora que apareciera una mesa en medio de la sala.

La plataforma oculta del suelo se abrió, y Zim y G.I.R se hicieron a un lado para ver como la mesa solicitada ascendía desde el laboratorio hasta situarse en medio de la sala. Zim colocó el saco encima y le pidió al robot con urgencia un pañal.

-Aquí está.-Dijo G.I.R

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga esto?-Reaccionó después de unos segundos.

-No es tan difícil amo.-Le explicó G.I.R.-Solo tiene que extender el pañal sobre la mesa, poner al bebé encima…-Zim entonces intentaba seguir al pie de la letra lo que su robot le iba diciendo.-y tiene que ajustarlo así.-Finalizó.

Zim cargó el saco.-Sigue sin callarse.-Dijo con hastío.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Démosle su biberón!-Inmediatamente G.I.R sacó desde el interior de su cabeza una mamila con leche y se la mostró a Zim.

-E-espera ¿Cómo es que tenías esto contigo?-Preguntó algo extrañado.

-No-lo-sé…-Le miró crédulamente y sacando su pequeña lengua en tanto sonreía.

Zim sentía que se le acababan las opciones, pero debido a su desespero, tomó la mamila, y fingió dársela al "bebé". Justo en ese instante el llanto cesó. Zim esperaba que fuera Bitters la causante de aquello, que quizás habría hecho que tanto su saco, como el del resto de los estudiantes de su aula, hubieran dejado de llorar al mismo tiempo. Lo consideraba una tremenda coincidencia.

-Uff…bien, menos mal que terminó.-Se dijo un poco más calmado y satisfecho. Dejándole el saco a G.I.R.

Zim se dirigió más tranquilo a su laboratorio, estando seguro que por el resto de la tarde ya no habría más problemas, pero se equivocó. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su robot descendió también al laboratorio con el saco cargando y haciendo gran escándalo, interrumpiendo el trabajo del irken.- ¡¿Qué es esta vez?!-Gritó furioso.

-Debe hacer que el bebé eructe. Después de todo le dimos su biberón ¿Recuerda amo?

-Escucha G.I.R, sea lo que sea eso de eructar, esa cosa no lo hará.-Refiriéndose al saco.- No está vivo, no es ni siquiera un bebé humano de verdad.

-Por favoooor.-Le rogó.-Usted es su mama, y el bebé lo necesita. No tiene que ser tan duro, amo; yo solo intento ayudarlo a ser una buena mamá; quien sabe cuándo se necesite serlo en serio.

-No digas esas cosas, Zim nunca tendría porque hacerse cargo de cuidar a un bebe de manera seria. Eso nunca pasará.

-¡Nunca hay que decir nunca!-Sonrió G.I.R.-Amo ¿Por qué no mejor me ayuda a ponerle al bebé un nombre?

Zim desvió la mirada, un poco irritado, en lo que cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho.-No creo que sea necesario, G.I.R.

-Pero es divertido…todo bebé necesita tener un nombre…

-¿Por qué no me mejor me dejas trabajar en paz?-Le dijo en tono tranquilo.-Vete, y cuando vuelvas, puedes decirme que nombre decidiste para el sac…digo, para el bebé.-Se corrigió.-Pero no vayas a regresar hasta que yo termine mi trabajo y me desocupe ¿Entiendes?

-¡Oki doki!-G.I.R asintió a todo lo que Zim dijo.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperas? Salte ya.-Le corrió haciéndole ademanes con sus manos.

De ahí en adelante Zim no salió de su laboratorio hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando al fin había hecho todo lo que necesitaba.

Subió a la casa, y ahí estaba G.I.R sentado en el sofá. Pero algo era diferente. En lugar de que el robot estuviera en el sofá por ver la televisión, estaba sentado ahí porque analizaba una lista que tenía en sus manos. Al lado de él, y como era de esperarse, estaba el saco de harina; vistiendo una camiseta gris, y un pequeño short de mezclilla a pesar de no tener extremidades de la cual la ropa pudiera sujetarse. Se veía curioso, pero Zim giro los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su ayudante. Vestir un saco de harina, no se le ocurriría a nadie más que a G.I.R.

Zim también se intrigó un poco por saber que contenía la lista que G.I.R tenía, así que se acercó hasta él y se lo preguntó.

-¡Es una lista llena de nombres para el bebé!-Dijo entusiasmado. De ahí, le entregó la lista a Zim para que pudiera verla.- ¿Le gusta, amo? ¡Yo mismo la hice!

Era una lista bastante extensa. Zim se había quedado impresionado por la cantidad de nombres escritos con crayola roja que ahí venían. G.I.R al menos esta vez se había esmerado tanto en hacer algo, y eso, ya era bueno.

-Te felicito por tu trabajo G.I.R.-Admitió el irken.-Ojala trabajaras así, tan arduamente todos los días.

-Awww…gracias.-G.I.R incluso pareció sonrojarse.-De todos esos ya escogí un nombre.-Señaló la lista que Zim tenía.

El irken sintió curiosidad.- ¿Sí?... ¿Cuál? –Y G.I.R le hizo una seña de que se acercara. Zim así lo hizo, y el pequeño robot le susurro el dichoso nombre cerca de una de sus antenas.- ¿En serio…?-Zim pareció meditarlo un poco, en lo que se llevaba uno de sus dedos a la barbilla.-Mmm…sí…no esta tan mal…-Dijo.-Ese nombre si me gusta.

-¡Yay! Entonces así se llamará.-Finalizo el robotito muy contento de sí mismo.

Y parecía que por el momento, las actividades del irken se habían acabado por ese día, pero nadie contó con que el saco comenzara a emitir su llanto falso de nuevo. Ahora Zim y G.I.R estarían intentando hacerlo callar una vez más, pero para des-fortunio de ambos, el llanto se prolongó hasta la madrugada.

Para ese entonces ambos ya estaban muy cansados. Hicieron de todo lo posible y nada funcionaba. Lo cargaron, lo arrullaron, le cantaron, mamilas, chupones, hasta contaron historias y…nada. En verdad Bitters estaba intentando hacer enloquecer a todos con un trabajo tan difícil como el de ser papá y calmar a un bebé llorón.

El llanto volvió a calmarse por sí solo repentinamente a eso de las 6:10 am. Ya solo quedaban diez minutos para llegar a la escuela.

Zim agradeció tener aunque sea ese pequeño lapso para calmarse, pues ya tenía los nervios de punta gracias a tanto escándalo.

Solo le quedo el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y salir a la calle con el saco, dirigiéndose a la escuela.

Logró llegar justo a tiempo antes que Bitters comenzara a pedirles a todos sus certificados de nacimiento que había entregado el día anterior, los cuales ya debían tener el nombre del respectivo bebé de cada quien; al mismo tiempo se aseguraba de checar que los mismos sacos se encontraran en buen estado para asegurarse que los chicos hubieran hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolos bien.

Al pasar por el asiento de Torque, tomó su certificado, pero a él lo notó algo nervioso.- ¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?-Le cuestionó. El muchacho se intimido aún más y después se atrevió a confesar.

-¡No lo soporte! ¡Ese saco llorón me estaba volviendo loco! ¡No me dejo dormir nada ayer! S-simplemente…n-no controle mi ira…-Diciendo esto, le entregó a Bitters pedazos del saco.-L-lo rompí…-Dijo avergonzado.

Bitters recibió los pedazos que Torque le entregaba.-Bueno, tienes suerte de que solo haya sido un saco…si hubiera sido un bebé de verdad, ahora mismo estarías en prisión…lo cual me conviene…-Pensó.- ¡porque así habría un chico menos en esta aula a quien educar!-Le grito muy cerca de su rostro; posteriormente se alejó. Zita se acercó en su lugar.

-Torque, eres un pésimo padre.-Le reprochó.-No debí dejar que te quedaras con nuestro bebé. Buscaré otra pareja con quien trabajar.-Entonces la chica se alejó de manera vanidosa como ella lo era.

Zim por su parte se apresuró a entregarle su certificado (Con el nombre que G.I.R le sugirió) a Bitters cuando la vio venir. Ella no pudo evitar ver el saco de Zim, y hacer una mueca rara al verlo vestido con ropita de verdad.

-Esto es…lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida.-Comento la profesora en un tono despectivo hacia Zim. Éste, avergonzado, trago saliva y miró hacia abajo.-…sin embargo.-Dijo después.-creo que podría significar que haces un buen trabajo y que te esfuerzas por cuidar a tu bebé de la mejor manera posible, a diferencia de todos los demás.-Miró con odio hacia todos sus demás alumnos en lo que hacía rechinar sus dientes unos contra otros.-Nunca pensé decirte esto Zim, pero…estás haciendo un buen trabajo; creo que te pondré un punto extra por eso, lo cual también va para ti, Dib.-Miró al chico, quien estaba sentado en su butaca. Todos los demás se quejaron ante el comentario y lo consideraron injusto, pero Bitters les gritó ordenándoles que se callaran.-Ahora harán intercambio.-Comentó.-Quienes no se quedaron con su bebé ayer, se lo quedaran hoy, y recuerden cuidarlo bien, porque de eso depende su calificación final para poder aprobar.

Zim se sintió satisfecho y más aliviado con este hecho.

Se acercó con paso decisivo hacia donde Dib, y le entregó el saco encima de su mesa. Zim le miró con superioridad.- ¿Quién es un mal padre ahora?-Se burló socarronamente.-Y decías que Zim no podría hacerlo… ¡Estúpido humano, lo hice! ¡Yo soy Zim!-Elevó sus brazos victorioso. Después se alejó muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Dib por su parte se quedó bastante sorprendido al haber comprobado que Zim pudo hacer bien el trabajo de ser papá. Y encima gracias a eso, Bitters les dio un punto extra a ambos, lo cual era increíble, porque muy rara vez, Bitters hacia eso con algún alumno.

En lo que a Dib respecta, tuvo que cuidar bien a su saco ahora. Sin embargo la hora del almuerzo fue muy incómoda para él, ya que tuvo que soportar montones de comentarios molestos por parte de su hermana y demás chicos cuando lo veían con su "bebé" vestido como estaba. Eso sobre todo le impidió comer a gusto y espiar a Zim desde el otro lado de la cafetería, como ya era su costumbre. Solo esperaba que todo eso terminara y pudiera irse a casa después de clases sin sufrir más humillaciones.

* * *

Cuando Dib y Gaz llegaron a casa, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su padre estaba ahí. Y como siempre, el adulto pareció poner más interés en Gaz que en Dib. Ella siempre fue la consentida del profesor.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en tu trabajo? Además todavía falta para la cena familiar.-Mencionó su hija.

-Ya sé calabacita,-Contesto cariñosamente el profesor.-pero apenas me vine enterando de que en el día de la cena familiar mi agenda estará llenísima, por lo que probablemente no tendría tiempo de estar con ustedes. Apenas y pude escaparme de los laboratorios sin que los paparazis me siguieran cuando tuve tiempo libre hoy.-Mientras platicaba, el profesor preparaba una deliciosa lasaña para comer. Se fijó de reojo en lo que Dib cargaba entre sus brazos.-Oye hijo, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

-Es su bebé.-Se apresuró a contestar Gaz de manera burlona.

-¡No es un bebé!-Contesto molesto el muchacho.-Solo es un estúpido saco que tengo que cuidar como si lo fuera. -Se quejó.

-Ah, ¿Tiene que ver con la temática de ser un buen padre?-Preguntó Membrana.-Si hijo, lo sé. Cuando tenía tu edad, tu maestra, la Señorita Bitters, nos dejó hacer exactamente ese mismo trabajo. Ah…Bitters,-Suspiró.- fue la mejor maestra que tuve. Esa mujer se ha mantenido tal y como la recuerdo a pesar de los años.-Mencionó feliz y con un toque de nostalgia.

-Papá ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que Bitters fue tu maestra también?-Preguntó Dib.

-Porque no creí que fuera un dato relevante hijo. Pero por cierto, mañana que la veas, dile que le mando saludos.

-Esta…bieeen.-Mencionó con incomodidad mientras rascaba su nuca y miraba a otro lado.-Oye, y… ¿Este trabajo te sirvió en verdad para ser un buen padre con Gaz y conmigo?

El profesor se rió.-No lo sé hijo. Cuando Gaz y tú llegaron a mi vida, no tuve mucho tiempo para cuidarlos en sus primeros años de vida, tú sabes, por el trabajo. De eso se ocuparon las niñeras que contrataba. Pero ten por seguro que a ti si te va a servir cuando formes tu familia…

-¡Pfff!-Gaz interrumpió la plática.- ¿Cuándo Dib tenga una familia?-Se burló.-Por favor papá, se realista. Tú y yo sabemos que Dib envejecerá solo. En verdad sería un milagro si alguna chica quisiera formar una familia con él.

Dib apretó los puños con fuerza.- ¡Ya te veré tragándote tus palabras Gaz!-Señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Bien!-Contestó ella a manera de retarlo.-Entonces empieza primero por conseguirte una novia y después ya veremos…a menos que…batees para el otro lado…oh, ahora ya veo porqué te emparejaron con Zim…

Membrana se interpuso entre sus dos hijos antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.-Oh no, no, no chicos, basta.-Se molestó.-Gaz, no vuelvas a decir cosas como esa de nuevo. El que a tu hermano lo hayan puesto a trabajar en equipo con su amiguito extranjero es solo una coincidencia, pero eso no significa que sea…mmm…no, no. No quiero ni imaginarme algo así. Si alguno de ustedes fuera…-Intentó calmarse porque se estaba alterando mucho. Respiró hondamente antes de continuar.-Ya.-Se dijo.-Dejemos esta platica y mejor vallamos a comer la lasaña que hice ¿Sí?

Los hermanos dejaron su pelea, pero solo lo hacían por amor a su padre.

* * *

Zim estaba en su base a punto de iniciar una video-llamada con los Altos. Al principio en la gran computadora hubo un momento de estática, pero después Rojo y Purpura aparecieron en ella, atascando sus bocas con donas, nachos, soda, y un montón de más comida chatarra.

Zim aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención.-Ahem…

-¿Huh?... ¿Qué?-Pregunto Purpura dejando de lado sus nachos.-… ¿Zim?

-¿Zim de nuevo?-Esta vez habló Rojo; Se llevó una mano a su sien.-Aghh ¿Ahora qué quieres?-Dijo fastidiado.

-¡Mis Altos! ¡Invasor Zim reportándose!-Hizo un saludo militar.-Llamo para informar acerca de mis proyectos que he tenido este mes terrícola para acabar con la raza humana de este horrible planeta y…

-Oye, oye, oye…-Interrumpió Purpura.- ¿De nuevo vienes con lo mismo? ¡Si nosotros ya estamos cansados de eso!

-Cálmate…-Sugirió Rojo al ver como se ponía su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni aunque me den una dotación de nachos por cien años me calmaría! ¡Es que…es verdad, ya estamos hartos! Dile Rojo, tú también te quejas siempre de lo mismo…-Le dio un codazo.

Zim solo les miraba con confusión y extrañeza.-Mmm…bueno, si…-Dijo rojo.-Estamos hartos Zim…-Le dijo.-hartos de ti.-Señaló.-…De ti y de tus tontos planes e ideas para acabar con el planeta en el que estas. Sinceramente eso no nos interesa nada, nada de lo que nos digas.

-Pero…yo…-Zim intentó hablar.

-Tú nada.-Interrumpió Purpura.-De seguro se va a repetir lo mismo de siempre. Tú tienes una "buena" idea al fin para lograr invadir tu planeta, y de la nada… ¡Puff! Aparece ese molesto y tonto humano, el de la enorme cabeza que siempre te sigue, y lo arruina todo.

-Al principio, admitimos que eso nos hizo gracia.-Dijo Rojo.

-Sí, nos gustaba ver tu frustración.-Continuó Purpura.-Pero después eso se volvió aburrido.

-La verdad es que no te soportamos Zim. Desde el principio te dimos una misión falsa para mantenerte alejado del imperio. Eres pura destrucción. Amenaza y destrucción para todo Irk. Ya nos dejaste sin corriente eléctrica una vez por varios años, y después se te ocurrió construir un robot que termino por incendiarlo y destruirlo todo… ¡Destrucción!-Exclamó.

-Sin mencionar que tú fuiste quien acabo con la vida de los anteriores Más Altos.

-Quisimos enviarte muy lejos. A un planeta del cual ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia. Creímos que así lo más probable era que murieras en el espacio o que un agujero negro succionara por completo tu voot. Pero llegaste ileso a la tierra.

-La cual tampoco nos importa. No tiene ningún valor para el imperio, y menos cuando está cubierta casi en su totalidad con ese líquido dañino llamado agua, que nos mencionaste una vez…

-Creo que es momento de cortar todo tipo de comunicación posible contigo.

-Oye ¿Y por qué no hicimos eso antes?

-No sé, pero más vale ahora que nunca…

-Eres un exiliado desde hace mucho Zim…lamento decirlo, pero…admítelo, y ni siquiera fuiste nunca un invasor… ¡Aguántate!-Después de dar algunas órdenes al resto de irkens que permanecían en la Inmensa con los Altos, la comunicación entre Zim y ellos se cortó.

Ahora nunca más volvería a haber algún contacto con ellos…

Zim tardo unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar y digerir todo lo dicho por sus líderes…sus exlíderes…

Cuando cayó en cuenta de todo, estalló hecho un furia y soltando un grito desgarrador hacia el aire. Su ego y orgullo como iken estaba quebrado, quebrado por los dos seres que más idolatró.

Simplemente comenzó a lanzar todo lo que estaba a su paso. A arañarlo todo, a destruirlo todo…lanzando vasos de ensaye con sustancias químicas que ocasionaban agujeros en el suelo de acero al caer sobre el mismo.

G.I.R quien estaba presente, y sin embargo, ajeno a la discusión entre su amo y los Altos por jugar con su cerdo de caucho, sintió miedo de ver a Zim de esa manera. Inmediatamente pensó en irse a esconder, pero por otro lado, eso no ayudaría a apaciguar la ira de su amo. Así que pensó en otra idea, en una mejor y solo esperaba que fuera a funcionar.

Sin que Zim lo viera, G.I.R se escapó de la base y con ayuda de sus propulsores se dirigió a casa de los Membrana.

Los ojos del robot habían adquirido un tono rojizo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya fallé con la promesa de actualizar diario...rayos :'v**

* * *

Dib estaba cómodamente recostado sobre su cama, leyendo la revista mensual de Misterios Misteriosos.

A un lado suyo estaba el dichoso saco de harina, y para Dib, eso ya era "Cuidarlo bien" Es que… ¡Vamos! Siendo solo un saco ¿Qué le puede pasar? Nada grave. Así que solo era cuestión de tenerlo ahí, bien vigilado, que nadie lo tocara y ya.

Estaba leyendo un artículo acerca de Pie Grande. El ya famoso yeti que durante mucho tiempo y aun en la actualidad, le seguía llamando la atención de sobremanera a Dib.

Tan metido estaba en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta, mas solo sintió un fuerte estrépito y un gran escándalo cuando la ventana de su cuarto se rompió de repente.

No pudo hacer más que solo cubrirse con la revista el rostro, evitando de esta manera que los vidrios le lastimaran.

Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo para ver que había sido eso. Al principio pensó que algún maleante le arrojo una piedra a la ventana con la intención de hacerle la maldad, pero para su sorpresa, sus sospecha no era remotamente parecida a la realidad.

En su habitación había aparecido G.I.R. Era él quien rompió su ventana a propósito al impactar contra ella mientras volaba con la ayuda de sus propulsores.

Sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos, y miraban a Dib de manera seria. Esto lo asustó.

-¿Q-que…que haces aquí? ¿Q-que es lo que quieres?

G.I.R. le señaló.- ¡Humano! ¡Deja lo que estás haciendo! ¡Te ordeno venir conmigo ahora!-Su voz era grave y demandante.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Para qué me quieres?

Repentinamente los ojos de G.I.R. volvieron a su color cian y ahora parecía estar preocupado.- ¡Por favooooor! ¡Mary, mi amo te necesita!-Lloriqueaba.- ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Mi jefecito está muy raro! ¡Se puso muy enojado y no sé por qué!

-¿E-estás hablando de Zim? ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Se volvió loco! ¡Está destrozando todo!

-P-pero ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

-¡Debes ir y decirle que se calme Mary! ¡A ti si te hará caso!

Dib se quedó pensando. ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que Zim se pusiera así? Y lo más importante era si realmente quedaba en manos del humano poder hacer algo por aquel irken. ¿Qué tal que no era así?

En lo que su mente volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que aquel robot ya no estaba en su habitación. Instintivamente miro hacia su ventana de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que G.I.R estaba suspendido en el aire una vez más con sus propulsores y sonriéndole al muchacho.- ¡Vamos Mary, sígueme!-Le dijo. En ese momento G.I.R. se echó a volar sin mirar al chico.

A Dib en ese momento le dieron unas ganas inmensas de seguirle. No es como si hubiera algo mejor que hacer en su casa. Aparte de que tenía igual la curiosidad de averiguar que ocurría con Zim, porque por increíble que parezca, a Dib le importaba. Sintió una angustia en su pecho por la incertidumbre de no saber más al respecto y por intentar ayudar a Zim en la medida que fuera posible.

Así que esta vez le gritó a G.I.R.- ¡Oye, espérame!-Y salió de casa siguiéndole el paso al robot que seguía su vuelo.

Al llegar hasta la base, Dib se detuvo a tomar aire para calmarse; había corrido tanto…

Al principio le dio miedo adentrarse en el jardín por miedo a que los gnomos le hicieran algo. Primeramente introdujo apenas un solo pie en el área, pero no pasó nada. Al parecer las figurillas no detectaban sus movimientos, así que con más confianza se adentró por completo.

-¡Sígueme Mary, mi amo esta por aquí!

Dib fue tras de G.I.R. El robot se introdujo por una plataforma secreta de la sala, que era camuflada por el piso de ahí mismo. Dib sintió vértigo al mirar y darse cuenta de que por debajo se extendía un enorme tobogán por el cual G.I.R acababa de deslizarse. Lo más seguro es aquel conducto llevara al laboratorio del irken. El muchacho se armó de valor y se echó. El tobogán era bastante extenso y Dib no le veía fin, hasta que por fin vio la una luz que indicaba que el tobogán se terminaba ahí.

Ahora Dib estaba parado justo en el laboratorio. Un laboratorio sumamente deplorable. Había manchas en el suelo que parecieran ser de algunas sustancias altamente toxicas, pues al caer, lograron formar agujeros en el mismo del tamaño que correspondía a la cantidad que se derramó.

Cables rotos por doquier estaban inservibles ya que se encontraban rotos, y los filamentos interiores aún se veían haciendo corto circuito de vez en cuando. Las paredes también tenían marcas de arañazos bruscos y unas cuantas abolladuras.

-¿Q-que fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Dib apenas de manera audible al ver aquel desastre.- ¿Zim?... ¿Zim, estas aquí?...-No obtuvo respuesta. Solo comenzó a caminar por el lugar para ver si lo encontraba. G.I.R ahora era quien iba tras él con paso temeroso.

Un poco más adelante estaba Zim. Con las patas mecánicas de su PAK arañaba la pared que tenía delante de él con tanta furia que Dib sintió miedo de verlo actuar así.

Hasta ahora el irken no había notado la presencia del humano a sus espaldas y solo se dedicaba a maldecir; a veces mezclaba palabras en su idioma y a veces lo hacía en la lengua terrícola sin dejar de arremeter contra aquella pared de metal.

-Estúpido Rojo…estúpido Purpura…-Decía.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a subestimar la grandeza de Zim?! Ya verán que soy capaz de dominar esta inmunda bola de lodo…si tan solo no fuera por…-Inmediatamente después de eso, sintió que alguien le observaba y eso le hizo voltear hacia atrás y encontrarse con el sujeto con quien menos esperaba ver en esos momentos.- ¡Dib!-Lo miró con odio y grito su nombre de forma despectiva. Se giró encarándolo en lo que hacía que las patas de su PAK cargaran todo su peso para quedar a una altura considerable que sobrepasaba la del muchacho.

-¡Zim, por favor cálmate!-Intentaba tranquilizarle haciendo movimientos con ambas manos.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, humano miserable!-Zim no esperó a que Dib dijera otra cosa. Atacó de inmediato con una de sus patas. En verdad quería lastimar a Dib, y si no fuera porque éste actuó rápidamente, Zim hubiera logrado atravesarle el estómago de un solo movimiento.- ¡No te muevas, quédate quieto!-Exclamó.

G.I.R por su parte no pudo soportar tal escena. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas y optó por irse a esconder a otra parte de forma cobarde.

-¡Zim, esto ya se salió de control, detente!-Dib se alejaba del irken todo lo que podía, pero él le seguía de cerca. En algún momento Dib se quedó sin ninguna salida, ya no sabía hacia donde moverse porque de cualquier forma sabía que Zim podría actuar más rápido que él y matarlo. Aun así, no se rendiría sin antes haberlo dado todo, y en un último intento, se abalanzo contra Zim a propósito para desequilibrarlo y hacer que cayera de espaldas.

Al tocar el suelo, las patas del PAK se guardaron instantáneamente dentro del mismo. Dib vio una oportunidad; Zim ya no podía lastimarlo así, e inmediatamente se colocó encima de él e inmovilizo sus muñecas para evitar que hiciera algún otro movimiento.- ¡Quítate de encima humano apestoso!-Se quejaba el irken en lo que intentaba, en vano, hacer que Dib lo soltara.

-¡Debes calmarte Zim!

-… ¡Mátame!-Soltó de repente.

-… ¿Q-que?

-¡Mátame Dib! ¡Si Zim es una vergüenza para sus líderes y me detestan tanto, entonces no tiene sentido que siga viviendo!

-¿Q-que? ¿Eres estúpido o algo? ¡No digas esas cosas!-Dib seguía manteniendo su posición.-Yo nunca podría…no me atrevería…no soy un asesino…

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo de una vez!-Gritó Zim con desesperación.- ¡¿Por qué no me matas?! ¡Es lo que siempre has querido, ¿No?!

-¿P-por qué…?-Db pareció meditarlo. Incluso su agarre en las muñecas de Zim se fue reduciendo, haciéndose menos brusco hasta soltarlo en su totalidad y ponerse de nuevo en pie. Zim hizo lo mismo lentamente, se reincorporaba. El irken puso una mueca de confusión en su rostro. ¿Por qué Dib se lo pensaba tanto? Ahora que tenía la oportunidad ¿Y la desaprovechaba?-No voy a hacerlo…-Le dijo.-no tengo el valor…s-si matara a una persona, viviría con la culpa el resto de mi vida y no lo soportaría…-Miró hacia el suelo.-y yo no quiero hacerte daño Zim, yo no quiero lastimarte. Al contario he…he venido a…ayudar…

-…La verdad no te entiendo, humano…-El alien seguía manteniéndose confundido.-creí…Zim creía que eso era lo que querías…siempre decías que cuando me descubrieras ante los demás, me realizarías una necropsia, o me guardarías como un trofeo, algo…además, si no estoy aquí, te conviene, porque así ya no tienes que "Salvar a la tierra" casi a diario por mi causa…

-…Pero Zim…tú los has dicho, eso era lo que yo "quería", eso era lo que yo "decía"…ahora las cosas son diferentes, he cambiado mi manera de pensar. Es cierto que, tal vez no nos llevemos tan bien, pero no es para llegar a esos extremos…aunque no lo creas, yo…te tengo…cierto…afecto…-Zim abrió los ojos muy grandes al oír esto.-desde que llegaste, le diste a mi vida un sentido nuevo, me hiciste dar cuenta de que toda mi creencia en lo paranormal no era una pérdida de tiempo. Y también, siempre que peleaba contigo me sentía…vivo, con un objetivo, eso…eso me hacía sentir bien…por eso, no puedo matarte, es como si fueras alguien muy importante que he conocido y no quiero que eso cambie. Si tú no estuvieras, creo que sería muy aburrido. Los demás me seguirían llamando loco por no tener evidencias de todas mis investigaciones en lo paranormal, pero tú eres una de ellas, y no importa que el resto del mundo nunca se entere…con que yo mismo lo sepa, con eso me basta…

Zim se quedó totalmente callado, sorprendido ante lo que acababa de oír, pero quería decir algo. Su mente se preparaba para encontrar alguna cosa que responder, y justo en ese mismo momento. G.I.R. salió de la nada. Estaba sentado junto con su cerdo de caucho y un bote lleno de palomitas, degustándolas vorazmente.- ¡Awwww que lindo!-Sonrió con ambos bracitos al aire.-Esto ya parece una película romántica ¿Verdad cerdo?-Miro su peluche.- ¡Dale un besito a mi amo, Mary!

-¿U-un…un beso? Oh…n-no, y-yo, e-eso no era lo que yo…amm….-Se puso nervioso y sonrojado; miro a Zim rápidamente.-P-perdón, creo que…ya debería irme.-Sin decir nada más salió corriendo.

Zim no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada tampoco, solo le vio irse cuando el humano tomo el ascensor para salir de ahí.

-Awww, ¿Por qué se va Mary?-G.I.R se puso triste.-Debe de quedarse con mi amo ¡Deben estar juntos! ¡Tienen un bebé que cuidar!

-No digas tonterías G.I.R.-Le reclamo Zim.-Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo otra vez…-Después de eso, Zim se mantuvo pensativo ante lo que Dib acababa de decirle.-…Deja que se valla…-Suspiró.-y mejor ayúdame de una vez a reacomodar este desastre…

Asi, irken y robot se pusieron a trabajar para arreglar el caos que hace poco tiempo Zim había causado en su propio laboratorio.

En todo ese tiempo, Zim no dejo de sentir una clase de presión en su squeedly pooch. Le era algo extraño, pero tampoco le incomodaba. Lo sentía como si un montón de…de…mariposas…estuvieran dentro de ese órgano tan importante.

* * *

Mientras tanto el humano ya estaba fuera de la base. Salo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Al igual que Zim, también se mostraba meditativo, sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo.-Aquello que dije fue muy…raro. ¿En que estaba pensando?...-Empezaba a hablarse a sí mismo como ya era costumbre.-Pareciera como si le estuviera diciendo unas palabras románticas o algo así…como si me le estuviera declarando…-Mantenía su vista en el suelo sin dejar de caminar.-n-no quise dar a entender eso pero… solo espero que Zim ya no piense de esa manera tan negativa. Al menos ahora sabe que es…emm…importante que siga vivo. No está bien que diga que quiere morir…le dije lo que tenía que decirle y ojala eso funcione…

Al estar frente a su casa miró hacia arriba, más específicamente hacia donde estaba la ventana de su cuarto. Ya no tenía cristal. Se maldijo por lo bajo. Quizá tendría que usar alguna cortina para tapar la ruptura que G.I.R había hecho.

Al ingresar a su hogar, Gaz obviamente se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y le cuestiono por ello; tampoco se salvó de que su hermana le gritara como histérica cuando se enteró de la ventana rota.

-¡Lo arreglaré, no es para tanto!-Le dijo un poco irritado de tanto que ella le reclamara. Claro que para eso pasarían unos cuantos días antes de poder conseguir a alguien que sustituyera esa ventana y mientras tanto Dib debía conformarse con cubrirla con una cortina improvisada que era una simple sabana.

Terminado su trabajo, se sintió exhausto. Acomodar una sábana para cubrir una ventana no se hace tan fácil como se dice, por lo que después de eso decidió tomar una ducha antes de ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir, después de todo ya se empezaba a notar el crepúsculo en el firmamento, indicando que estaba cerca de anochecer. Había sido un día agotador.

Con su pijama puesta se dispuso a caer rendido ante el sueño, y sin embargo su mente no dejaba de pensar en el irken. ¿De verdad funcionó todo lo que le dijo? ¿En verdad hizo que Zim se pensara mejor las cosas? Eso no lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que no podía dormirse en esos momentos. Se le ocurrió que quizás solo era su imaginación, o bien, la brisa que se colaba por ahí y le hacía tener escalofríos. También tenía la latente sensación de que lo observaban, pero siempre que miraba nunca encontraba nada ni a nadie. Varias veces le ocurrió lo mismo esa noche.

Al ser de madrugada pudo dormir aunque sea un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Seguía sintiendo una mirada sobre su persona, pero decidió ignorar eso.

Al despertarse se alistó para desayunar, tomar a su pequeño "hijo" e irse a la escuela. Esperaba que Zim también se dignara a aparecerse por ahí.

Y en efecto así fue.

Al iniciar las clases Bitters una vez más les pidió a todos que intercambiaran a su bebé. De nuevo Zim tendría que hacerse cargo.

Dib se acercó a él para entregárselo.

-Por un momento pensé que olvidarías de traer a Tye…-Comentó Zim.

-¿Q-que?

-A Tye…-Repitió.-Así se llama.-Señaló al saco.-G.I.R. le puso ese nombre, y a Zim le gustó, así que se llama Tye ¿Entiendes?

-Ah, ya veo…n-no lo sabía…p-pero es un bonito nombre, a mí también me gusta…

-Sí…

-O-oye y… ¿Cómo estás?-Se le ocurrió preguntarle después de haberse quedado callado un momento; solo para cambiar de tema.

-Emm….Zim está…bien…-Contestó con duda.

-¿S-seguro?

-Zim está mucho mejor que ayer.-Aseguró esta vez.-G.I.R. y yo nos encargamos de…mejorar mi laboratorio, aunque sea un poco. Ya no está tan mal como ayer…

-Oh…pues…que bien…-La conversación no estaba siendo muy fluida. Ambos dudaban qué contestar para poder continuarla y eso provocaba un ambiente incómodo y pesado.-O-oye Zim…quería decirte…respecto a lo de ayer, ahora que lo mencionas…bueno…¿Qué opinas…de todo eso que dije? S-si te incomodó o…

-Gracias…-Le dijo.

-¿Huh?

-Lo que me dijiste me hizo sentir…no se…se sintió bien. Además, le hiciste dar cuenta a Zim de lo importante que soy para ti; porque claro ¡Yo soy Zim! ¿Por qué no habría de ser importante?-El irken comenzaba a levantarse los ánimos a si mismo sintiéndose especial.-Pero…eso no quita que Zim se siga sintiéndose frustrado. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Ya no tengo motivos para destruir a la tierra; ya no soy un invasor…

-Pues…no necesitas ser un invasor para ser importante ¿Sabes? Lo único que necesitas es…comprensión. Y yo lo hago Zim, yo te comprendo. No deberías estar triste o frustrado. La verdad, hasta a mí me pone mal verte así. Y si necesitas hablar con alguien, desahogarte, aquí estoy yo para eso ¿Sí? Estaré cerca de ti…

-¿Por qué tratas a Zim así? ¿Qué no se supone que nos odiamos?...

-Pues se supone, pero, como te dije ayer…las cosas cambian…

Zim se quedó un momento en silencio mirando a Dib. ¿Cuándo fue que el humano cambio tanto? Con esa forma en la que se expresaba con él ahora, parecía un chico más maduro. Y no era de extrañarse. Zim se había informado hace tiempo de que en la edad adolescente los humanos comienzan a hacer eso, a madurar, y Dib con ellos. En cierta forma, esa faceta del humano a Zim se le hacía interesante.-Entoooocesss… ¿Somos como amigos ahora?-Preguntó.

-Ammm…s-si tú quieres, sí. Por mi está bien.

Zim le mostró una sonrisa.-Gracias…-Dijo de nuevo.

-Umm…bueno…de nada, supongo. La verdad no sé qué decir, solo…m-me alegra que estés bien, que seamos amigos y que…sigas aquí…-En ese momento Bitters comenzó a gritarles fuertemente a todos para que volvieran a sus asientos puesto que se habían entretenido hablando con sus respectivos compañeros. Dib se despidió del alíen con un gesto de mano y comenzó a avanzar a su lugar. " _Zim… ¿Me dio las gracias?..."-_ Pensó con emoción. _"Nunca nadie antes me había dado las gracias por algo…o si lo han hecho, entonces no lo recuerdo…"_ Solo eso bastó para que el chico no quitara una sonrisa de su rostro durante un buen tiempo. Y quién no. Estando en su lugar, ahora tenía una amistad con Zim, y si Dib hacia memoria, realmente nunca antes tuvo a nadie a quien considerar como un amigo. ¡Un amigo alienígena, por Saturno! Quien no quisiera eso…

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Dib pudo distinguir entre todo el alumnado que se juntaba en esa zona, ahí a lo lejos, una mesa vacía. Bueno, en realidad Zim era el único sentado ahí. Seguía viéndose decaído. Y bueno, siendo que ahora Dib era su amigo, decidió ir hasta allá a hacerle compañía.

Al acercarse mejor pudo ver que Zim hacia como si estuviera alimentando…a Tye…dándole de comer apenas una pequeña probada de unos frijoles que era lo que ese día se estaba sirviendo de comer en la cafetería.-¿Por qué haces eso?-Preguntó el humano con una sonrisa en su cara, ya que aquel acto le pareció gracioso.

-Bitters está observando…-Le dijo Zim en voz baja.

-¿En serio?-Dib volteo a todas direcciones para cerciorarse; y era cierto. Del otro lado estaba Bitters como queriendo camuflarse entre el alumnado, mirando a cada uno de sus estudiantes para ver si eran "buenos padres" y alimentaban a sus hijos. Al verse descubierta por Dib, le lanzó a este una mirada asesina junto con un gruñido. Dib se desconcertó y a la vez sintió miedo con eso, así que inmediatamente volvió con Zim.-Emm…quisiera sentarme contigo, si no te importa.

-Claro que no me importa humano, ahora somos amigos, y los amigos comparte la mesa en el almuerzo.

-Oye, sigo notándote angustiado.-Comentó después de tomar asiento.

-…Y yo sigo notándote esas enormes machas alrededor de tus ojos…-Señaló.

-¿M-mis ojos?-Dib se apresuró a tomar su cuchara en donde podía ver su reflejo.-Son…son ojeras…anoche no pude dormir muy bien y por eso las tengo. Cuando tu robot fue a buscarme ayer, irrumpió en mi casa. Rompió mi ventana en el proceso, y eso no me daba seguridad para dormir muy bien anoche…

-Ese G.I.R…siempre tiene que hacer algo mal…-Comentó con irritación.-Zim quería estar toda esta tarde reparando el laboratorio. Aún no está al cien por ciento bien, pero con esto que me dices supongo que debería ayudarte con eso…

-Oh no, déjalo así. Yo me encargare después. Es más, quien debería ayudarte soy yo. Me gustaría volver a tu laboratorio y ver qué puedo hacer. Así al menos terminarías el trabajo más rápido…

-Me parece bien humano. A la hora de la salida nos vamos juntos.-Concordó finalmente.

Solo tuvieron que esperar a que la jornada escolar acabara.

De ahí se encaminaron a la base. Y al llegar, G.I.R. se alegró de verlos.

-¡Yay! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que se reconciliarían! ¡Fue por Tye, ¿Verdad?!-Preguntó con emoción.

-No es eso G.I.R. El humano está aquí porque quiere ayudar…

-Ohhhh… ¡Yo también quiero!-Gritó eufórico.

Entonces, entre los tres comenzaron. Dib le preguntaba varias veces a Zim que era lo que quería que hiciera y éste le daba la orden. Dib la acataba, y una vez que terminaba de arreglar algo, volvía con el irken a preguntarle de nuevo lo mismo.

G.I.R. hacia las cosas a su manera, se distraía fácilmente por cualquier pequeñez y Zim se lo reclamaba, a lo cual el pequeño volvía a poner manos a la obra, para que a los pocos segundos volviera a distraerse. Gracias a esto el trabajo de dejar el laboratorio como nuevo, se retrasaba, pero lo importante era que el robotito tenía las más puras intenciones de ayudarle a su amo.

Casi ninguno de los tres notos que estaba anocheciendo de nuevo allá afuera. El humano ya estaba cansado y no soportaba sus propios parpados en tenerlos abiertos. Cuando Zim fue por enésima vez en ese día a supervisar su avance, lo encontró dormido en su silla principal, la que estaba frente a su enorme computadora. Zim le vio tan relajado de esa forma, que no se atrevió a despertarlo. Además de que el mismo Dib le dijo que tampoco pudo dormir muy bien la noche anterior.

-Después de todo, sí parece tierno cuando duerme…-Dijo Zim mostrando una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

No habían transcurrido muchos días desde que Zim y Dib empezaron a ser amigos, y esa relación se volvió tan pacífica y amena, que el humano llegó a lamentarse un poco de no haber podido hacerse amigo del irken desde hace tiempo atrás.

Zim también llegó a pensar eso mismo, pues al estar con Dib se olvidaba de todo lo demás, se olvidaba incluso de la rabieta que hizo el día en que fue su último contacto con los Más Altos porque de vez en cuando recordaba eso y volvía a sentirse decaído pero pasando tiempo con el humano, nada de eso importaba.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien y compartían gustos en común, (Como hablar sobre astrología) lo cual los llevaba a pasarse horas platicando cuando había oportunidad de que Dib pasara buena parte del día con él en su base; incluso hacían lo mismo en la escuela, y los demás chicos les miraban extraño porque nunca les pareció ver que tanto Dib y Zim estuvieran juntos sin querer matarse o insultarse el uno al otro. Pero algunos llegaron a pensar que si ahora se llevaban tan bien, era solo por el hecho de que debían trabajar en equipo para cuidar a su bebé y quizá solo guardaban las apariencias para no meterse en problemas con Bitters.

En pocas palabras, todo iba de maravilla.

Lo único que incomodaba a Dib un poco al estar con Zim en su base, era G.i.R. quien siempre llegaba fastidiándolos de improviso con su siempre carácter infantil y algo irritante. A cada rato decía "Dale un besito a mi amo, Mary" Y por más que el chico quisiera evitarlo, se le sonrojaban las mejillas al oír eso. Comúnmente Zim le decía que se fuera a otro lado mediante gritos, porque de otra forma G.I.R no entendía la orden.

-¿Por qué tu robot esta tan obsesionado diciendo eso?

-Déjalo, no es nada. Solo son ocurrencias suyas.

En cuanto al proyecto del bebé. Bitters igualmente seguía de insistente con eso para todos sus alumnos, y nadie sabía decir con certeza qué día terminaría todo ese rollo de ser "padres". Pero ni a Zim ni a Dib les incomodaba. Al contrario, gracias a ese proyecto su relación amistosa se intensificaba al paso de los días. Un día le tocaba a Zim hacerse cargo, y al otro a Dib, y de ahí la rutina no cambiaba. De hecho, comenzaban a hallarlo como una actividad entretenida y comenzaba a gustarles. En varias ocasiones les tocó que el pequeño Tye comenzara con su llanto y ambos debían acallarlo, y se sentían aliviados cuando lo lograban. También recibían ayuda de G.I.R, por supuesto.

Pero las benditas vacaciones de verano estaban acercándose, prácticamente tendrían que asistir una semana más a clases y eso era todo. Por lo que muchos se adelantaban a pensar que Bitters tendría que acabar con ese proyecto en alguno de esos días antes de que las vacaciones fueran oficiales.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer estas vacaciones?-Le preguntó Dib estando en su base.

-No lo sé. Nada importante, supongo.-Dijo Zim.- ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Pues…la verdad no me molesta estar viniendo a visitarte. Me gustaría hacerlo diario, claro, si no te molesta.

-No, eso está bien.

-¡Qué bien! Si no, antes me la hubiera pasado todo el día en mi casa. Tú bien sabes que todos los chicos de mi edad salen a divertirse, a bailar, ir al cine…

-Pues estando con Zim te diviertes mucho ¿O no Dib? Por eso es que quieres visitarme a diario…-Dib solo atinó a sonreírle y asentir.

Después de eso, Dib se marchó a su casa. Recibió un menaje de Gaz diciéndole que lo esperaban para la hora de comer. Sí, lo "esperaban", en plural, porque su padre también estaba ahí. El profesor Membrana la mayoría de las veces rondaba por su propia casa mediante una pantalla flotante mientras él podía seguir desde su laboratorio haciendo sus propias cosas, pero eso cambiaba faltando algunos días para las vacaciones de verano, porque incluso hasta aquel hombre de ciencia necesita descansar un poco, aunque fuera solo una semana. Las vacaciones del Profesor comenzaban ese mismo día, así que después de varios meses de ausencia, Dib podría ver a su padre de manera física.

-Hijo ¿En dónde estabas?-Fue lo primero que dijo Membrana al ver a Dib llegar.-Normalmente tú no pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

-Sí, perdón, pero estaba con Zim. Por lo del proyecto de la señorita Bitters ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Aún siguen trabajando en eso?

-Sí.-Respondió en lo que se sentaba en su silla.

-Eres un mentiroso.-Intervino su hermana.-Estabas con Zim por puro gusto, no por lo de ese tonto proyecto.

-¿Tú qué sabes?-Preguntó el muchacho un poco molesto.

-Bien, Bien, chicos, calma.-Dijo el mayor.-No quiero peleas entre ustedes. Recuerden que me voy a quedar aquí una semana vacacionando y no quiero que haya discusiones.

-Gaz empezó.-Dijo dib.-Y bueno, además ¿Qué tiene de malo que este con Zim por gusto? Él me agrada.

-Sí hijo, eso está muy bien. A mí me alegra que tengas a Zim como tu amigo. Antes no se llevaban tan bien, pero veo que ahora las cosas son diferentes…

-El problema de Dib es que ahora está con ese "amigo" a diario.-Gaz hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra _amigo_. Ya casi es como si se tratara de su novio.

-¿Qué he dicho sobre ese tema Gaz?-Le reprochó su padre.-No quiero que se insinúen el uno al otro lo de tener novios y novias del mismo sexo. Además, si tanto te molesta que tu hermano pase más tiempo con Zim que contigo…

-Yo nunca dije que me molestara eso, al contrario.-Dijo la dicha de forma indiferente y cruzada de brazos.-Solo opino que se me hace bastante extraño.-Su hermano le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-Aun así…-Continuó Membrana.-estaba pensando que, ya que estas vacaciones van a ser muy largas para ti Dib, podrías sacarles provecho y comenzar a hacer algo productivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, yo pensaba que podrías comenzar a trabajar en los laboratorios de la familia. Puedo pedirle a un camarada que te asesore él en mi lugar mientras estoy de vacaciones y entonces…

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, no, no. Gracias papá, pero yo paso.-Se apresuró a decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?

-Pues…no…pero…el problema es que no quiero gastar mis vacaciones estando en un lugar que no me gusta, haciendo algo que no me gusta…

-Bueno, y si no es en los laboratorios ¿En dónde? ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Yo…le prometí a Zim irlo a visitar…

-¿De nuevo?-Interrumpió la chica.- ¿Ves lo que te digo papá? Eso es extraño. De por sí, Dib ve a Zim a diario…

-Bueno hijo, si me pongo del lado de tu hermana, ella podría tener razón. Quizá Zim también haya preparado planes para sus vacaciones, quizá vaya a salir, irse a alguna playa o…

-¡No!-Gritó ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que apoyarla a ella?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes comprender mi punto de vista?! ¡Le prometí a Zim que lo visitaría en vacaciones y él está de acuerdo!

-No me alces la voz Dib…-Membrana se levantó de la mesa y apoyo ambas manos sobre la misma. Su voz comenzó a ponerse grave, indicando que podría empezar a discutir con su hijo de manera seria.

Dib entonces imito los mismo movimientos que el mayor, y prosiguió.- ¡Entiende que yo no quiero ser un hombre de ciencia como tú! ¡No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado en un laboratorio!

-Si sigues insistiendo en ser investigador paranormal, entiende que eso no te dejara nada bueno. ¿Hoy en día quien necesita de esos investigadores? ¡Nadie! ¡A nadie parecen interesarle esas cosas absurdas más que a ti! A los investigadores paranormales no les depara un buen futuro, Dib. Yo no quiero eso para ti.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme en lo que quiero?! ¡Siempre tienes que arruinar mis esperanzas! ¡¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?!

-Si no te parece, puedes irte…-Membrana se cruzó de brazos.

Dib no soporto más estar en ese lugar. Con pasos bruscos se fue a su cuarto a encerrase. No pensaba disculparse. En ese momento pensaba que quien debía hacerlo era su padre, pero por el resto de la tarde, ni el uno ni el otro volvieron a mirarse, cada quien se mantenía en su propia posición al respecto.

¿Y ahora qué? Si Dib no hacía algo, su padre no cambiaría de opinión y lo mandaría a trabajar a los laboratorios Membrana. Esa idea lo tenía muy inquieto.

Se ponía a dar vueltas por todo su cuarto, solo pensando, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba a alguien con quien desahogarse.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, volvió a la planta baja de su casa. Ya no estaba ni Gaz ni su padre. Supuso que la primera estaría también en su habitación, y el último en el laboratorio subterráneo, por lo que nadie le vio salir.

Terminó volviendo a la casa de Zim, y cuando le abrieron la puerta, G.I.R. dio unos cuantos gritos de emoción, llamando a Zim indicándole que Mary había regresado.

Cuando el irken apareció a su encuentro lo primero que hizo fue cuestionar a Dib.- ¿Qué pasa humano? Creí que te quedarías en casa todo el día.

-Es…es mi padre. Peleé con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiere que trabaje en los laboratorios Membrana. Aunque sea solo durante vacaciones, pero le explique mis planes, y no le pareció.-Dib suspiro.-No sé por qué. Pero siempre que mi padre está en casa, comenzamos hablando bien, y la mayoría de las veces terminamos peleando. No coincidimos en muchas cosas. Al final me dijo que si no le parecía como era su carácter, podía irme…

-¿Te corrió de tu casa?-Preguntó Zim con sorpresa.

-Bueno…no dijo que me corría, solo dijo que podía irme. Quizás solo se refería a irme a mi cuarto para ya no verlo. Cuando tus padres te echan de casa debe ser por algo más grave que por solo pelear. Mi padre no haría eso conmigo. Pero solo quería contártelo, si no, sentía que explotaría o algo así.

-No importa humano, puedes quedarte con Zim si quieres.

-Gracias.

G.I.R. gritó lleno de emoción inmediatamente.- ¡Si, Mary se queda!-El robotito se agarró con fuerza a la pierna del chico y lo miro alegremente desde su posición.- ¡Veremos películas toda la tarde!-Afirmó sonriente.

-Dib se rio.-Si, claro G.I.R ¿Por qué no?-Sonrió.- ¿Qué clase de películas?

Y así fue como Zim y Dib tuvieron que soportar un maratón que duró toda la tarde de películas románticas y melosas que solo a G.I.R podían gustarle. Tanto irken e humano estaban al borde del aburrimiento, si no es que ya estaban aburridos desde los primeros 30 minutos de la primera película que vieron y ya iban con la novena. Si por el robot fuera, seguirían así por toda la noche aun, pero Dib fue el primero en caer rendido sobre el sofá, e inconscientemente su cabeza se recargó sobre el hombro de Zim.-Esta bien G.I.R, ya fue suficiente. Dib ya se cansó de esto ¿No lo ves? Apaga esa televisión ahora mismo.-Ordenó Zim.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Aun no llegamos a la mejor parte de esta peli!-Chilló.

-¡No me importa!-Gritó Zim. G.I.R. se quedó callado, con una mueca triste y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con caer desde sus ojos. Zim lo ignoró y volteo a mirar Dib quien seguía dormido sobre su hombro. Lo zarandeo apenas un poco mientras le hablaba.-Dib… ¡Humano!...despierta…

-Oiga amo ¿Por qué no deja que Mary se quede a dormir?-Preguntó su robot de repente, denotando emoción, como si no hubiera tenido intenciones de llorar hace rato.

-Mmm…-Zim lo pensó un segundo.-No veo por qué no.-Dijo.-Pero dudo que pueda dormir cómodo en este sofá.

-¡Oh, yo sé, yo sé!-Alzo su manita metálica.-Pero es sorpreeeesa…-Advirtió.-No vea amo, debe salir un momento de la base.-Sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo osas darle a Zim esa orden…?-Antes de que pudiera decir más. G.I.R. le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio, pues Dib podría despertar. Al final, y en contra de su decisión, Zim salió de su base como G.I.R se lo pidió, ya con su disfraz puesto. No le quedó de otra más que sentarse en la acera de enfrente a esperar para poder entrar de nuevo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, puesto que a los pocos segundos, Zim oyó un ruido extraño que se producía justo detrás de sus espaldas. Volteo la mirada y observo como su base comenzaba a transformarse, a hacerse más grande a partir de la parte superior, a alargarse, y justo como al principio, cuando la base fue creada, Zim vio que le aparecía una nueva ventana, como si interiormente se estuviera formando una nueva habitación o algo así. Al ver esto, no dudó en volver a entrar lo más rápido que pudo y enfrentar a G.I.R.- ¡Por Irk! ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer G.I.R?!

-¡Hice que la computadora hiciera la base más grande y me obedeció!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

-Mire ahí.-G.I.R. señalo unas escaleras pegadas a la pared. Estaban decoradas totalmente por una alfombra color magenta y un barandal morado, terminaban justo delante de una puerta del mismo color.

-¡Esas escaleras no estaban ahí!

-¡Suba a ver que hay!-Dijo emocionado.

Zim seguía molesto, pero en realidad si sentía curiosidad por ver que había. En lo que subía las escaleras maldecía mentalmente a su propia computadora ¿Por qué llego a hacerle caso a una orden que G.I.R dio? Nadie más que él podía dar órdenes, y eso lo frustró.

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió, y al ver en su interior, supo al fin que sus sospechas iniciales no estaban lejos de ser ciertas. Ahora ahí estaba una habitación y todas sus paredes eran metálicas siendo color magenta. Cada una de las mismas tenía dos agujeros pequeños, los cuales eran los focos que iluminan la estancia con una luz rosada. El piso tenía un enorme agujero en el centro. La razón era porque en ese agujero estaba hundida una cama. Sí, una cama circular, y en el suelo, bastante novedosa; protegida por una colcha igualmente magenta. En una de las paredes había una ventana que daba a la calle frontal. Ahí mismo había otra puerta, que se asemejaba a la de un ascensor. Zim se acercó a mirar ahí, pero resulto que esa entrada daba paso a otro cuarto más pequeño que era el baño, con regadera incluida.

Una vez que el irken hubo contemplado todo aquello, le gritó con enojo a su robot.- ¡G.I.R! ¡Esto es demasiado, no me gusta!

-¿No le gusta?-Pregunto éste ofendido.

-¡No! ¡Se supone que Dib solo se quedaría por hoy, pero no era para llegar a tanto…! ¡Le diré a la computadora que…!-Zim detuvo su sermón al oír la voz del humano llamándole desde abajo.

-¿Zim?-El mencionado se asomó por la puerta.- ¿D-de donde salieron esas escaleras?-Las señaló.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Dib desde la planta inferior.

-Eh…no es nada, un pequeño problema que G.I.R. ocasionó, pero puede arreglarse.

-¿Qué hay allá arriba?-Dib comenzó a subir para averiguarlo él mismo.

-¡Es tu cuarto, Mary!-Exclamó G.I.R una vez que Dib ya estaba ahí.

-¿M-mi cuarto? ¿Pero…por qué…?

-G.I.R. exageró.-Se adelantó Zim.-Él quería que te quedaras a dormir aquí en la base. Yo solo le comente que el sofá te parecería muy incómodo, y entonces planeó todo esto.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y…y por qué yo no escuché nada?

-Bueno, ese es un pequeño beneficio que tiene la base.-Habló Zim.-Un invasor puede modificar el aspecto de la misma sin que esta haga demasiado ruido en el proceso, y solo ocurre en cuestión de segundos. La computadora decodifica los cambios que se quieren hacer y los ejecuta.

-Oh no…-A Dib le dio tanta vergüenza que el robotito se hubiera tomado esa gran molestia, solo porque quería que pasara una noche ahí, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.-No, no, no. G.I.R. no tenías que hacer todo esto. Yo…me iré a mi casa ahora. Así ya no tendrán que..

-¡Nooo! ¡Quédate Mary! ¡Lo hice con mucho amor!

-Pero es que debo volver a mi casa. Mi padre se molestaría si no lo hago…

-¡Por favooor!-El robot se postró a sus pies y le lloraba amargamente sujetándose de la tela del pantalón del humano.- ¡La habitación está muy bonitaaaa! ¡Y hasta las luces se prenden y apagan si aplaudes!—G.I.R. dio dos aplausos y de inmediato las luces se apagaron, volvió a dar dos aplausos y volvieron a prenderse, dos más y se apagaron…y se prendieron varias veces porque el pequeño robot no dejaba de aplaudir en su desespero porque Dib se quedara.

-B-bien, ya entendí.-Dijo Dib para que G.I.R se detuviera.-Bueno G.I.R…si lo es. Es muy bonita. Nunca había visto una habitación igual, pero…-Miró al pequeño androide en el suelo. Sintió compasión por él. Después lanzo un suspiro-Está bien, me quedare. No creo que importe demasiado…

-Dib, no tienes que hacerlo…

-No Zim, está bien.-Rectificó.-Me dan ganas de saber que se siente dormir en esta cama…será divertido pasar la noche aquí.

-Bueno, es tu decisión, humano. Zim no interferirá en eso.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Yupi!-G.I.R. saltó de la emoción y bajó nuevamente, en donde se puso a correr como loco por toda la sala, dando brincos de allá para acá de que su idea hubiera resultado.- ¡Voy a preparar waffles!-Ni lento ni perezoso se dirigió a la cocina, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, sus waffles estuvieron listos y llamó a Zim y a Dib para que comieran.

-Ugh, no G.I.R, a Zim no le gustan tus waffles ¿No sabes preparar otra cosa que no sea eso? ¡Zim está harto de comer siempre lo mismo!

El pequeño robot amenazaba con ponerse a hacer un gran berrinche porque sus waffles eran despreciados, y justo antes de eso, Dib se adelantó a decir.-A mí sí me gustan tus waffles, G.I.R. Si Zim no los quiere, yo me los comeré.

-¡Sí!-Gritó emocionado.-G.I.R le quitó su plato con waffles a Zim y los vacío todos en el de Dib, y este se puso a comerlos como prometió. Mientras lo hacía pensaba que su padre no fuera a molestarse porque esa noche no iría a casa. Quizá más tarde el Profesor le llamaría a su celular preguntándole donde estaba, o quizás Dib fuera quien debía hacerlo para avisarle que estaba con Zim. Sacó su aparto del bolsillo de pantalón, y al hacerlo noto que se le había descargado la batería. "Así, ni cómo hacerle" Pensó; y volvió a guardárselo.

-Bien, ya está anocheciendo. Seguramente quieres irte a dormir ya, humano.-Dijo Zim.

-Claro, ya subo.

A terminarse todos sus waffles, Dib subió a la nueva habitación en lo que Zim dijo que estaría en su laboratorio para pasar el rato. Porque ahora que ya no era un invasor, se supone que ya no tendría que estar ahí creando inventos para destruir la tierra, pero para Zim, construir toda clase de cosas que le vinieran a la mente era su hobby, así que solo hacia eso para entretenerse en algo y Dib estaba de acuerdo.

Una vez que el humano volvió a esa habitación, la contempló un momento más antes de quitarse los zapatos y dar un gran brinco antes de caer sobre aquel colchón redondo. Se sentó sobre el mismo en posición de flor de loto y empezó a quitar un poco las cobijas para poder acomodarse para dormir. Una vez que estuvo bien metido entre ellas, dio dos aplausos, y todo quedó a oscuras.

La almohada le pareció bastante cómoda y acolchonada, y no tardo en caer dormido nuevamente.

N supo por cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero sí debió ser un buen rato, puesto que cuando abrió sus ojos tan siquiera un poco, estos le dolieron, como si le reclamaran que por qué estaba despertando en ese instante si estaba durmiendo tan bien. La razón era que Dib se sintio observado, y para comprobárselo a sí mismo, por so despertó.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, observó a Zim parado en el umbral de la puerta.-¿Zim?...¿Q-que haces ahí?-Se levantó un poco para quedar sentado en la cama.

Zim pareció alarmase al verse descubierto.-Eh…yo…n-nada…

 _"_ _Es la misma sensación que tenía aquella vez en mi casa….sentía que me veían…Cuando no podía dormir bien ¿Habrá sido Zim?...Pero ni siquiera tengo pruebas que indiquen que esa vez él estuvo ahi…"_

Zim intentaba responderle, pero era inútil, puesto que en lugar de que le surgieran palabras claras, solo se ponía a tartamudear por los nervios. Pero es que no quería admitir que le gustaba observar a Dib porque le parecía tierno verlo dormir.-Yo…yo…s-solo tenía curiosidad en por qué los humanos duermen…p-pero…Zim ya se iba.-Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse, pero Dib lo detuvo.

-Espera Zim, no te vayas.-Zim le miró.-No me molesta que me estuvieras viendo. Solo me asustaste un poco, pero no pasa nada.

-Perdón.-Se excusó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos unos con otros y con la mirada baja.

-Oye ¿Te gustaría inténtalo?-La voz de Dib parecía animada.

-¿Intentarlo? ¿Q-que cosa?

-Dormir…

-Oh no. Los irkens no duermen.-Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.-No hay necesidad de eso

-Vamos, inténtalo.-Le animaba.-Ven, acuéstate aquí.-Palpó la cama. Zim pudo observar en medio de la oscuridad como el humano le ofrecía su mano para que él se acercara. Lo pensó unos segundos.-¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que cuando duermes, creces un poco más cada vez.-Eso basó para convencer a Zim, y después se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que logró hallar la mano del contrario y se impulsó con ella hacia adelante para pararse sobre la cama. Sus pies se hundieron en la suave superficie al pisarla. Le pareció una sensación curiosa, ya que nunca antes había tenido contacto con ningún colchón ni nada que se le pareciera.

Se acomodó para acostarse al lado de Dib y éste le hizo espacio aunque no era necesario porque la cama era lo bastante grande para ambos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Solo relájate. Relaja el cuerpo.-Le decía.-No pienses en nada. Solo respira tranquilamente y cierra tus ojos. En eso consiste dormir, en desconectarte del mundo, de todos los problemas que tengas, para no estresarte.

-Pero ¿Estás seguro que mientras duermes, creces?

-Sí, eso está comprobado.

Zim imitó lo que hacía Dib, pero por más esfuerzo que ponía, no podía relajarse. Intentó acomodarse posicionándose de lado.

Dib percibió sus movimientos mientras se le quedaba viendo. Aquella figura, le pareció tan frágil; Zim era relativamente pequeño en comparación al tamaño de Dib. Literalmente el humano le sacaba una cabeza de ventaja. Al pensar en ello Dib no pudo evitar sentir ternura, ni las ganas de abrazarlo, así que lo hizo, pasó un brazo sobre el irken para rodearlo. Al hacerlo, solo dijo.-No te muevas tanto.

Ziim se tensó al sentir al humano tan cerca, pero después no le incomodó, sino que al contrario, se sintió protegido, una sensación agradable.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero simplemente no lo conseguía. De repente, dormir le pareció mas bien como una pérdida de tiempo. Descansar, en lugar de poder estar haciendo otras cosas. Se desesperó y volvió a sentarse.-Lo siento Dib, pero no puedo, no puedo.-Dijo con voz irritada. Dib también se sentó.-Te dije que los irkens no pueden dormir, no lo necesitan. Prefiero mantenerme en actividad, hacer algo.

-Bueno…si eso es lo que quieres…

-…Sí.-Dijo en un susurró.

-Está bien. No te preocupes.

-Sí.-Volvió a Decir, aunque estaba muy apenado. Se levantó para irse. Ya cerca de la puerta, volvió a disculparte.-Lamento haberte molestado.

-No importa, en serio.

-…Que descanses…

A Dib le hubiera gustado decir lo mismo, pero, los irkens no descansan, eso ya lo tenía claro.-Eh…que pases buena noche, Zim.

-Gracias…-Zim salió de la habitación.

Dib volvió a taparse con la cobijas. Justo a un lado de él sintió el calor que el cuerpo de Zim dejó en donde se había acostado, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Pero en verdad le hubiera gustado que Zim hubiera podido dormirse ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib se despertó esa mañana un poco más temprano de lo normal. La razón era que sintió el dulce aroma de unos waffles que estaban siendo preparados en ese momento.

Se desperezó en la cama, feliz de haber despertado en ese lugar que lo sentía tan agradable. Finalmente durmió en la base de Zim, en una habitación increíble; algo que nunca ni siquiera imaginó. Era grandioso. Después fue a la cocina, donde encontró al pequeño robot cocinando.

-¡Hola Mary! ¡Te preparé más waffles!-Hizo que Dib se sentara en la mesa para que desayunara y le entregó su plato repleto.

-Muchas gracias. Realmente huelen muy bien.-Probó un bocado.-Mmm…están muy ricos, igual que los de ayer.

G.I.R. se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría al oír eso.-Yo…yo…te quiero.-Le dijo.

Justo en ese instante, Zim subió a la cocina, saliendo por el retrete de ahí, que en realidad era otro ducto secreto para llegar al laboratorio. Dib se le quedó observando unos segundos.-Me da cosa verte salir de un baño ¿Sabes? Sigo encontrándolo bastante extraño. Deberías ordenar a tu computadora que modifique esa parte por otra entrada. Tener un retrete en la cocina no es normal.

-¡Cállate, a Zim le gusta este retrete!-Dijo. Obviamente se había ofendido por el comentario.

-De acuerdo. Solo era una sugerencia.-Rodó los ojos.

-¿Estás listo para ir a la escuela?

-Eh…bueno, aun no termino mi desayuno, además de que no tengo mis cosas aquí. Están en mi mochila, y mi mochila esta en mi casa.

-G.I.R. se encargará de eso… ¡Sin romper ventanas esta vez!-Señaló.

-¡Sí señor!-Los ojos de G.I.R. se volvieron rojos al instante. Sacó sus propulsores y se fue de ahí volando.

Al llegar a casa de Dib, se paró en frente de la puerta y tocó el timbre con la mayor normalidad del mundo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gaz le abriera.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó ella agresivamente.

-¡Vine por la mochila de Mary!-G.I.R. se adentró en la casa aun sin el permiso de la chica.- ¡Y sin romper ventanas esta vez!-Miró a Gaz antes de gritarlo alegremente. Subió las escaleras a la habitación del chico. Encontró su mochila a un lado de la cama y la tomó. Gaz se paró el umbral cruzada de brazos antes de dejar que el robot se fuera.

-Mi estúpido hermano se quedó a dormir en la base de Zim.

-¡Sí! ¿No es lindo?-G.I.R. puso una carita soñadora en su rostro que lo hizo lucir adorable.

Gaz apretó sus puños con furia.-Por su culpa papá se puso muy preocupado anoche. Dib ni siquiera se reportó para avisar y ahora papá está encerrado en su laboratorio cuando se supone que está de vacaciones.

-Awww ¿Se enojó tu papá?

-Sí. Cuando vea a Dib en la escuela le voy a dar una paliza por eso.

-Uh…está bien, se lo diré.-G.I.R. se encogió de hombros.- ¡Nos vemos!-Salió corriendo, pasando a un lado de Gaz y en un santiamén desapareció de la casa.

Gaz refunfuñó. Al final también se echó su mochila al hombro para irse a la escuela.

G.I.R. regresó a la base justo a tiempo.-¡Aquí está tu mochila Mary!

-Muchas gracias G.I.R.

-Ahora podemos irnos.-Dijo Zim.

-Oh, debes tener cuidado Mary. Tu hermana no estaba muy feliz. Dice que te dará una paliza.-Comentó con tristeza.

-¿Qué dices?... ¡Oh, rayos!-Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.- ¿Es porque no llegué a casa ayer, verdad? ¿Y papá? ¿Se enfadó?

-Sí que sí.-Le dijo el robotito.

-Estoy perdido. Si me encuentro a Gaz en la escuela me pateara el trasero. Debo evitar a toda costa verla o las cosas no terminaran bien.

-Dib, cálmate. No es posible que le tengas tanto miedo a tu hermana.-Zim cruzó los brazos, viendo a Dib de manera crédula.-Mira, a Zim no le molestaría darle una paliza primero antes de que te haga algo a ti.-Puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y golpeó varias veces su puño izquierdo contra sus palma derecha.

-N-no Zim, no es necesario, en serio… ¡Ya sé! Solo es cuestión de no ir a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Ahí es donde siempre me encuentro con Gaz, pero si no voy no habrá problema.

Zim se encogió de hombros.-Bien, de acuerdo, si eso es lo que piensas…-Zim tomó a Tye entre brazos y así ambos emprendieron el camino a la escuela.

Ahí Bitters les anunció lo siguiente.-Muy bien, les informo que hoy se termina oficialmente el proyecto de los sacos de harina, ya no tendrán que preocuparse más por eso. Debo decir que todos aprobaron, aunque unos con mejor calificación que otros.

Eso ocasionó que todos los chicos dieran un grito eufórico por la emoción. Otros cuantos dieron suspiros de alivio, y los más desesperados porque ese día llegara incluso aventaron sus sacos al suelo y comenzaron a pisarlos y patearlos alegremente.

Zim y Dib se miraron cada uno desde sus butacas y se sonrieron mutuamente, Estaban felices de que ambos pudieron al fin cumplir como se debe con ese proyecto y también porque se hubiera acabado de una vez por todas.

-¡Ya cállense!-Les gritó.-Entréguenme a sus bebés en estas cajas ahora mismo, hagan una fila.-Le entregaron los sacos a Bitters y ella los guardo en las cajas de cartón.-Estos les servirán a las cocineras para el almuerzo de hoy. Escuche que prepararían pasteles de postre.

 _"_ _Bueno…hasta nunca, pequeño Tye_ "-Dijo Zim mentalmente con nostalgia antes de depositarlo en la caja _.-"Fue agradable convivir contigo por un tiempo…excepto cuando llorabas. Hacías que Zim se enfadara demasiado"_

En la hora del almuerzo, Zim se quedó en el salón para hacerle compañía al humano que se reusaba a salir de ahí.

-¡Por Marte, van a dar pasteles de postre! Buen día tuve que elegir para no ir a la cafetería.-Dib se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Pues si no fuera por tu hermana quizás podrías saborear uno.

-Mmmm…no, así está bien. Ya habrá otra oportunidad para eso.

-¿Sabes? Cuando llegue a casa G.I.R. se pondrá como loco cuando se entere que Tye se volvió parte de un pastel…probablemente sabor chocolate.

-Se le pasará si se queda viendo su programa del mono feo por un momento. Conozco a tu robot bastante bien.

Se la pasaron hablando de otras cosas para pasar el rato hasta que la chicharra sonó, indicando que era hora de volver a los salones.

Dib se sintió aliviado. Sentía que el peligro con Gaz ya había pasado y ya no había que temer; se sintió muy seguro con Zim a lado suyo cuando ambos caminaban a la salida cuando ya era la hora.

Zim en ese momento sintió un jalón en su brazo por parte de Dib, haciéndole retroceder unos cuantos pasos y ocultándose detrás de la pared cuando pasaban por una esquina del pasillo.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira ahí.-Le dijo el humano, apenas en un susurro. Le señaló hacia el frente, donde Zim asomó un poco su cabeza para poder ver. Ahí estaba Gaz cerca de los casilleros mientras charlaba con otras dos chicas. Probablemente eran unas amigas suyas.-Vamos a esperar a que se vaya ¿Sí?

-Es el colmo Dib.-Le reprochó.- Le temes a tu propia hermana menor.

-¡Ja! Eso lo dices así de fácil porque a ti nunca te ha golpeado.

-Pero eso no es excusa para…

-¡Shh!-Le callo.-Se está yendo.-Ambos vieron a la chica despedirse de las otras dos que estaban ahí, y luego la vieron salir por la puerta principal.-Uff.-Dib exhalo con calma.-Listo, vámonos.-Cuando estuvieron fuera de la escuela, ambos planearon tomar caminos diferentes para sus propias casas.-Planeo decirle a mi padre que estuve contigo anoche. Seguramente seguirá enojado y por eso mismo quiero arreglarlo.

-¿Entonces nos veremos hasta mañana?

-Sí. Pienso quedarme en mi casa por hoy.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces, humano.

-Adiós Zim.-Dib comenzó su camino por la acera, con las manos medidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Al doblar en la primera esquina se sorprendió al bar ahí a…-¡Gaz! ¿Q-q-que haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando, tarado. ¿Acaso creíste que te librarías de la golpiza que te quiero dar? Cuando no te vi en la cafetería supuse que en realidad ese estúpido robot que vino a casa en la mañana te lo advirtió. Pero luego pensé que a la hora de salida sería mucho mejor porque ahora ya no hay nadie que te pueda defender.

Dib tragó saliva.-V-vamos Gaz, en verdad creo que exageras. Sé que estuvo mal que no les haya dicho que estuve con Zim pero por eso mismo es que quiero hablar con papá para explicárselo. No es para tanto…

-¡Cállate! Tu voz me irrita demasiado, ¡Deja de hablar de una vez!-Gaz enfiló sus puño directo en el rostro de su hermano, causando que se le salieran las gafas y viera borroso. También le lastimo la nariz en el proceso, y ésta comenzó a sangrar de manera abundante. Dib se cubrió la zona golpeada con ambas manos pero otro dolor aún más punzante lo sintió en su estómago cuando la chica le propinó una fuerte patada. Como reflejo, Dib se puso de cuclillas en el suelo y trataba de cubrirse pero no lograba nada con eso. Comenzó a suplicarle que se detuviera, pero no podía terminar correctamente una sola oración porque a la mitad debía detenerse y gritar por el dolor que sentía.

Ahora Gaz le dio otra patada más en la espalda. Cada posición que Dib adoptaba, su hermana menor lo veía como una oportunidad para golpear una parte de su cuerpo que se encontrara vulnerable.-Eres patético. Ni siquiera puedes defenderte tú mismo. ¡Lo haces muy fácil para mí!-Una patada más en su costado izquierdo.

Dib ya comenzaba a sentir como su sangre se coagulaba internamente para dar paso a que se le formaran varis hematomas. Hematomas bastante grandes. Gaz en serio estaba enojada de sobremanera y eso lo reflejaba en cada golpe que daba. Era horrible. Ya ni siquiera podía levantarse del suelo ni hacer el menor movimiento porque el dolor se lo impedía.

La chica al verlo en ese estado, solo gruño. Ella también ya se estaba cansando. Sus nudillos le dolían y los tenía rojos de tanto haber golpeado; su respiración se le había acelerado y respiraba hondamente para normalizarla. Por ultimo solo se dignó a volver a tomar su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y camino dejando ahí a Dib como si nada.

Le dolía hasta respirar, ya fuera por la nariz e incluso si lo hacía por la boca. Se encontraba demasiado débil. Su cuerpo le punzaba, sus brazos, sus piernas, peor que cuando sientes el cuerpo cortado cuando te enfermas. Ese era su resultado de ser tan enclenque en comparación con Gaz. En ese aspecto ella tenía razón, era patético.

Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, y apoyar sus dos manos en el suelo, estiró los brazos, pero volvió a caer al instante. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Intento ir a rastras hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su mochila y sus gafas. Solo con mucha fuerza de voluntad lograría pararse. Si se quedaba ahí, la gente que pasara pensaría que se trataría de un vago, de un simple chico que salió mal de alguna pelea con una pandilla de maleantes, pero de algo si estaba seguro, nadie se preocuparía por ayudarlo. Él mismo debía hacerlo. Con mucho trabajo lo logró. Se puso sus gafas, y al colgarse la mochila al hombro nunca antes la había sentido tan pesaba como en esos momentos. La correa le estaba presionando uno de sus nuevos hematomas; se le formaban bastante rápido.

Comenzó a caminar con pasos débiles. Más de una vez sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle y dejarle caer, pero no se permitiría que eso pasara. Al ritmo al que iba, se tardaría mucho para llegar a su destino. Inevitablemente unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos; eran lágrimas de impotencia, y de la furia que sentía hacia sí mismo. Se dejó vencer tan fácil.

Un poco más de sangre le cayó desde la nariz y se limpió con la manga e inhalo profundamente para evitar que le saliera más.

El camino le pareció eterno, pero cuando finalmente pudo llegar a donde quería, sintió una inmensa alegría interior.

A duras penas tocó aquella puerta purpura y fue G.I.R. quien la abrió.- ¡Mary! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-El robot se impresiono al ver al humano no en ese estado.

-Por favor G.I.R…déjame entrar.-Pronunció con voz débil.

-¡Amo, tiene que venir pronto!-G.I.R se fue corriendo a la cocina mientras llamaba a Zim. Dib aprovecho para entrar y dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre el sofá. Necesitaba descansar.

Zim no tardó en llegar junto con G.I.R. Al ver a Dib ahí tirado hizo la misma pregunta.-¿Humano? ¡Por Irk! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! Creí que estabas en tu casa.

-¿E-en mi casa?... ¡A la mierda con eso Zim! Con lo que me acaba de pasar, no me dan ganas de volver ahí ¡Nunca!

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¡Fue Gaz! Estaba escondida a la vuelta de una esquina cuando yo me dirigía a mi casa. Se me apareció de repente ¡Y entonces me golpeo y me dejó así!

-¡Pero esto no se quedara así Dib! ¡Zim irá a buscar a esa humana y le dará una probada de su propia sopa!

-S-se dice "De su propia medicina" p-pero no quiero que termines igual Zim, mejor déjalo así. Yo…yo…s-solo necesito reposo….-Suspiró.-pero con todas estas heridas no se sabe hasta cuándo sanaran.-Dib se sobo so brazo y después subió al hombro.

Zim se quedó callado un momento. Bajo su mirada y la mantuvo en el suelo por un rato, como si estuviera pensando en algo, y así era.-Dib…Zim tiene un método con el que puedes curar en unos cuantos minutos.

-¿E-es en serio?... ¿Cómo?

-La verdad no creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Q-que dices?...Zim…mírame…-Se señaló a sí mismo.-si tienes algo que haga que mis heridas se vallan en cuestión de minutos, quiero saber cómo.

-En serio no te va a gustar. Quizá te parezca repulsivo.

-Sea lo que sea quiero arriesgarme.

-¿Estás seguro de que…?

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ya te dije que sí!...Por favor Zim, lo que tengas que hacer solo hazlo y ya…por favor…

Con aquella mirada suplicante, Zim supo que Dib hablaba en serio.-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…-Desvió la mirada aun sin estar cien por ciento seguro.-pero aquí no. Si quieres, podemos ir a la habitación de arriba…

Con mucho esfuerzo Dib se paró del sofá y se encamino hacia las escaleras. Zim se puso de lado suyo para ayudarle a subir. Llegaron a la habitación y Zim le advirtió a su robot que no se atreviera a entrar. Dib mientras tanto se apresuró a ir a la cama para sentarse sobre ella y de paso darle un vistazo más a ese cuarto que tanto le gustaba. Pero cuando Dib volvió a fijarse, ya tenía a Zim delante de él. Las manos enguantadas le tomaron bruscamente de su gabardina con el propósito de quitarle aquella prenda lo más rápido que fuera posible.

Esto desconcertó a Dib, quien de inmediato tomó las manos del otro y las alejo de su persona.- ¡Oye! Espera ¿Q-que estás haciendo Zim?-Pregunto con nerviosismo y brusquedad a la vez.

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Necesito quitarte esas prendas para poder ver tus hematomas!

-P-pero si querías hacer eso ¡Pudiste decírmelo! Yo mimo puedo hacerlo.

-Te veo tan débil que dudé que en verdad pudieras hacerlo por ti mismo.

-Pff claro que no.-Dib entonces procedió a quitarse la gabardina él solo y después se sujetó la parte inferior de su camiseta para quitársela, pero se detuvo antes de.-Emmm…¿Podrías voltearte? Me da pena si me ves…

-¿¡Ves?! ¡Zim te lo advirtió! ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya te estas quejando!

-¡No, no es eso! ¡Solo te estoy diciendo que te voltees! ¿Eso es mucho pedir?-Zim rodó sus ojos en señal de hastío, pero después hizo lo que el humano le dijo y le dio la espalda. Solo así Dib se sintió con más confianza para quitarse su camiseta, pero antes se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre su regazo.-L-listo…

Zim se volvió cuando Dib dijo esto y observo su torso. Estaba muy lastimado, tenía moretones demasiado grandes por todas partes.

A Dib le dio vergüenza que Zim lo viera semidesnudo y en ese estado. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por eso, y bajo la mirada en lo que mordía su labio inferior.-Dib…-Zim le llamó. El solo se atrevió a subir un poco las ojos para verle.- ¿Alguna vez te mencione que la saliva irken podía curar heridas y/o hematomas…?-Al oír esto, Dib abrió sus ojos aún más. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron.-Quizá lo que voy a hacer te parezca bastante extraño, pero es la única forma de que te recuperes, además de que tú lo quisiste así…solo debes quedarte quieto ¿De acuerdo?

Dib tragó saliva cuando vio a Zim acercarse más a él. Zim se hincó sobre la cama y colocó apenas uno de los tres dedos que tenía en cada mano sobre el hombro de Dib. Éste no pudo evitar quejarse un poco ante el contacto, aunque hubiera sido muy leve.

Zim ya no dijo nada, solo acerco su rostro a la zona, se sostuvo de los antebrazos de Dib, y muy delicadamente recorrió el hombro del humano con su lengua.

Dib apretó fuertemente sus dientes para evitar que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca. La lengua del irken en su hombro era delgada y serpenteante, la sentía casi como si fuera una pluma de ave haciéndole cosquillas, también tenía ganas de reírse por eso, pero si lo hacía quizás Zim se fuera a molestar.

Sintió como le empezaba a hacer pequeños círculos sobre el hematoma. Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Se sintió como un verdadero masoquista por unos segundos, pues aquella sensación, aunque fuera inquietante y le dolía, aun así no dejaba de ser…excitante. El humano tenía que buscar algo para que sus manos sostuvieran, y ni siquiera se lo pensó realmente cuando éstas fueron a para a las caderas de Zim y aferrarse con terquedad a su ropa y estrujarla con fuerza entre sus dedos. Sin quererlo, el miembro de Dib empezaba a endurecerse bajo sus pantalones y ahí fue cuando ya no pudo contener un pequeño gemido al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

Zim detuvo lo que hacía, y le miró por un momento. Dib se puso nervioso, creyó que le preguntaría que había sido ese ruido, pero en lugar de eso, Zim siguió callado, y lo único que hizo fue apoyar ambas manos en el colchón y bajar hacia la altura de su pecho, donde había un hematoma más y repetir el proceso. Se mantuvo ahí menos tiempo que con su hombro. Después continuó su trabajo en el estómago, muy cerca del ombligo. A Dib la piel se le erizó, no soportaba más aquella situación.-Zim…-Su voz sonó suplicante.-Zim…por favor…para…n-no quiero…que sigas… -Temió que Zim fuera a notar el bulto sobresaliente en sus pantalones, estaba bastante cerca.- ¡Basta!-Con una mano, Dib apartó el rostro del contrario para que se detuviera y para alejarlo de su persona.

Zim se molestó por la acción.- ¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Porque…-Su voz se le oía temblorosa.- ¡T-te dije que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste!

-¡Era para que mi saliva te hiciera efecto más rápido!

-¡Ya no importa, déjalo así!-Dib recogió su ropa y se empezó a ponérsela lo más rápido que pudo para irse de ahí.

-¡Humano insolente! ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que Zim tuvo las intenciones de curarte! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Corrió tras él para no quedarse hablando solo. Cuando lo alcanzo le obligo a voltease para que lo viera.- ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡¿A dónde estás yendo?!

¡¿A dónde más?! ¡Me iré a casa!

-¡Dijiste que nunca más querrías volver a pisar ese lugar con lo que tu hermana te hizo!

Dib abrió grandes sus ojos. Por poco se le olvidaba que en verdad había dicho eso. Se quedó callado.-Zim…dime una cosa… ¿En verdad tú sentías que solo me curabas, cierto? ¿No te parecía como si estuvieras haciendo…otra cosa?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso.-Lo miró con duda.

 _"_ _Claro, debí suponer que Zim no supiera nada acerca de sexualidad…él no tiene la culpa. Yo soy quien malinterpretó todo."_ -Ya no importa.-Le dijo él con un poco de pena.-Y tienes razón. Lo siento, debí haberte dado las gracias desde el principio.

-Mira tu torso, humano.

Dib se levantó un poco su camiseta. Se sorprendió al ya no ver ahí ningún moretón.- ¡Por Marte, funcionó! ¡Ya no me duele nada!-Zim asintió complacido. Momentáneamente Dib ya no supo que más decirle.

Sucumbió ante sus sentimientos más profundos y se acercó otro poco al irken. Puso sus manos en sus hombros, y le dio un pequeño beso que quizá duró solo tres segundos. Se separó lentamente de él. Dispuesto a afrontar lo que viniera; si Zim se enfadaba o lo corría, o incluso si le daba más golpes que Gaz. Porque aquello había sido muy estúpido; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Zim? Pero no podía negar que aquel "cariño" que le había agarrado, parecía algo mucho más fuerte a medida que se pasaban los días juntos. Incluso le gustó momentáneamente la idea de tener a Zim lamiéndole el pecho como un acto lascivo hace apenas unos minutos.

-¿Q-que fue eso, humano?

Dib desvió su mirada.-T-te di…un beso…

-¿Un beso?-Zim tocó sus labios.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque…tú me gustas. Me gustas Zim…-Volvió a tomar sus hombros.-Y haría cualquier cosa para demostrártelo.-Zim volvió a adquirir en sus ojos esa mirada que dice "No sé lo que me estás diciendo" y a Dib le pareció tan tierna esa mirada, con aquellos ojos tan bellos y únicos, que no se contuvo a darle otro beso, el cual Zim no rechazó. Dib rompió apenas un poco el contacto para susurrarle.-Quiero quedarme a tu lado toda la vida.-Y nuevamente le siguió besando.

Dib comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, y en consecuencia Zim retrocedía, hasta que terminaron tropezando y cayendo en el colchón.

El rostro de Zim delataba un poco de miedo, pero igual no hacia ni decía nada para parar a Dib. Éste último recorrió con sus manos su espalda lentamente desde abajo hasta arriba, mientras le comenzaba besar delicadamente su cuello, pero al sentir que el PAK le estorbaba en su camino fue que se detuvo en seco.-No, no, no ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Se levantó para poder quedar sentado. Sus manos sostenían su cabeza en señal de reclamación a sí mismo.-Zim, esto no es correcto.

-¿De qué hablas…? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque….-Suspiró.-creo que sería algo raro. Eres irken y yo un humano…

-… ¿Y…?

-¿En verdad quieres que continúe con esto?

-Creo que el que seamos de razas diferentes no tiene ninguna importancia. Además…-Desvió la mirada con algo de pena.-m-me estaba gustando…

-Tú… ¿Qué? ¿L-lo dicen en serio…?

-S-sí… sentí ciertas cosquillas en mi squeedly spooch…y se siente bien…

A Dib le empezaron a caer unas gotas de sudor desde su frente. ¡Zim le dijo que lo que hizo le gustó! ¿Y ahora como debía actuar? ¿Qué le diría?

-Oh…por Júpiter…-Cerró sus ojos al ya no poder seguir viendo más a Zim, se ponía bastante nervioso teniéndolo así de cerca. Sin verlo directamente a los ojos, le dio un empujón que lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama y Dib reaccionó rápidamente al ponérsele encima y aprisionar sus manos con las suyas. Se apuró para volver a besar su cuello con pequeños besos pausados.

-Ahh…Dib…Mmm… ¡Dib!-Zim comenzó a gemir poco a poco, y esos dulces sonidos que emitía incitaban más al humano para no detenerse. Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono carmín en cuanto sintió la mano de Dib recórrele el pecho por debajo de su uniforme.

-Tienes una piel muy suave…-Le susurró. Las antenas de Zim al sentir el cálido aliento del humano e temblaron un poco y bajaron pegándose al contorno de su cabeza.

-Umm…nhg…-El ritmo cardiaco de Zim iba en aumento. Las caderas de ambos ya se encontraban muy cerca y eso les permitía sentir las erecciones de cada uno.

Dib entonces comenzó a simular que realmente le embestía y eso le arranco al irken aún más gemidos placenteros.-Debo hacerlo…-Usando ambas manos aun así le costó algo de trabajo deshacerse de los pantalones de Zim y de su propia ropa también.

Sonrió al fijarse en el miembro de Zim y lo miró un rato. Era muy parecido a su lengua, pero mucho más grande y grueso.- ¡No me mires!-Le reclamó él. Se cubrió con sus manos esa parte con mucha vergüenza.

-E-está bien, no pasa nada.-Hizo que Zim volviera a descubrirse y busco su entrada. Tomó una posición cómoda y luego le dijo.-Prometo no lastimarte…-Fue entonces que empezó a introducir su miembro. Zim obviamente se quejó por el dolor e hizo varias muecas. Dib se quedó dentro de él pero sin hacer ningún movimiento aun.-D-dime cuando estés listo.

-¡Zim está listo!-Exclamo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, si…-Respondió sin mirarle.-solo haz lo que tengas que hacer!

Dib comenzó con movimientos lentos que subían de intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos. Los dos lo disfrutaban bastante, y cuando el humano tomo u ritmo adecuado, el pecho de Zim subía y bajaba al mismo compás.

Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo con gemidos ahogados.

El humano termino tan exhausto, que al salir de Zim se acomodó en la cama y empezó a quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Zim se acercó a él y lo abrazó en lo que él también empezaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Empezó a despertarse lentamente. A duras penas le costó trabajo abrir los ojos, sobre todo cuando vio tanta luz colarse por la ventana.

Detrás de él sentía un peso extra en aquel colchón. Se giró y vio a Dib ahí, durmiendo tan plácidamente. Eso le sacó una sonrisa en automático. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien como ayer…

O quizá eso era porque…nunca antes en su vida como irken había dormido…

 _"_ _¿Dormir…?"_

Al caer en cuenta de ello se levantó de la cama sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ahora.

Por unos instantes sintió ganas de despertar a Dib, pero a final de cuentas no quiso hacerlo; el humano si era el que necesitaba dormir, pero Zim no, y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba.

Zim nunca antes había necesitado dormir, y apenas justo ayer en la noche si lo hizo. Bastante raro. Algo malo debía estarle pasando.

No dudó más en vestirse y bajar rápidamente a su laboratorio para hacerse algunas pruebas y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Dib iba despertándose lentamente. Con una de sus manos comenzó a tantear la cama en busca del cuerpo de Zim a su lado, pero no le encontró ahí. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos por completo y se preocupó de encontrarse solo en la habitación.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró con G.I.R preparando waffles como siempre.- ¡Hola Mary! ¡Te hice waffleeeees!-Dijo con una cantaleta.

-Ah, gracias…-Dib tomó asiento.-" _No le vendría mal aprender a hacer otras cosas…"_ -Pensó.-G.I.R. ¿Has visto a Zim?

-Awww si.-Dijo con tristeza.- El amo se veía muy atareado. Intenté ayudar, pero dijo que no me quería cerca y ahora está allá abajo.-Señaló el retrete que estaba ahí, lo que indicaba que Zim debía estar en el laboratorio.

-Mmm…que extraño ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?-Dib volvió a levantarse de la silla.-Voy a ir a ver que le sucede.

-¿Pero y tus waffles?

-Oh si…amm…comételos, no tengo tanta hambre.-Se fue directamente a buscar alguna otra entrada en la base para poder acceder al laboratorio.

-¡Yay!-G.I.R. agarró el plato con waffles y se los echó todos a la boca de una sola vez.

Dib utilizó el elevador oculto para dirigirse al laboratorio. Una vez ahí, se encontró con que la puerta de acero que daba acceso completo al interior del mismo, estaba asegurada con un código que no conocía, por lo que se dignó a esperar hasta que Zim saliera, no le quedaba de otra. Intentó escuchar del otro lado, porque parecía que Zim estaba gritándole a alguien, a su computador probablemente, se oía muy furioso y asustado a la vez, pero no lograba comprender sus palabras exactas.

* * *

Inmediatamente que Zim estuvo en el laboratorio a primera hora de la mañana, cuestionó a su computador del porque justamente anoche se había quedado dormido ¿Había una razón o situación específica para ello? Y si era, así, exigía saberlo.

-Los irkens son incapaces de dormir, amo.-Le respondió este.-Aunque…existe un caso en el que si pueden llegar a dormir…

-¡¿Cuál es?!

-Sucede cuando un irken está en Kismmet.

-¿Kismeet…?

-Se refiere a cuando a un irken se le está desarrollando un smeet dentro del squeedly spooch, y eso implica descansar bastante, y obviamente la mejor forma de hacerlo es dormir. El estar en Kismeet, en Irk, fue prohibido para todo el imperio una vez que la Más Alta Miyuki asumió dicho cargo. Obviamente en aquellos tiempos, usted aun ni siquiera existía, y por eso desconoce esta información. Además, también se dice que la causa fue porque ella veía repulsivo el apareamiento entre los de su raza, por lo que les impidió aparearse para evitar los Kismeet. De ahí se sacó la idea de que la reproducción en los irkens fuera artificial, por medio smeeteras y a base de un poco del ADN de la misma Miyuki.

Zim se quedó callado y tieso en su lugar.-Eso…pero…yo… ¡Zim no puede estar en Kismeet!-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Oh claro que no.-Extrañamente la voz de su computador sonó sarcástica. ¿Las computadoras podían tener sarcasmo?-Usted nunca podría estar en Kismeet porque nunca se ha apareado; no se puede estar en Kismeet más que por relacionarse con alguien más, pero usted no lo ha hecho, así que eso es imposible.

 _"…_ _Dib…"-_ Pensó Zim con melancolía. Instintivamente puso ambas manos sobre su squeedy spooch para ver si sentía algo, aunque claro, aún era muy temprano para detectar cualquier cosa.-Pero…Zim no puede tener un smeet, no sabría cómo hacerme cargo…

-Sera mejor que se vaya haciendo a la idea. De cualquier forma los irkens solo son capaces de engendrar un solo smeet durante toda su vida, y usted tiene un mes terrícola para acostumbrarse antes de que el smeet nazca. Aunque claro, se puede abortar, pero no aun, debe dejar pasar más tiempo para eso.

-¡Solo estamos suponiendo! ¡No hay ningún smeet hasta que se demuestre lo opuesto!

-Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario…-Corrigió la computadora.-Si quiere podemos hacer un análisis de su sangre ahora mismo para comprobarlo.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Zim.

* * *

De tan solo pensar que en esos momentos un smeet se estaba formando dentro de él le llenó de terror y pánico. En verdad él deseaba que eso no estuviera ocurriendo, pero si lo estaba.

Después de haberse sometido a una dolorosa aguja metida en su brazo que le extrajo una exagerada cantidad de su sangre, la computadora hizo el análisis de la misma y determino que en efecto, Zim estaba en Kismeet. Era innegable, y ya nada se podía hacer; tendría un mes para acostumbrarse pero ahora…la idea le era demasiado dura.

Le daba terror el hecho de tener que contarle a Dib lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

Al acercarse a la puerta principal del laboratorio, sintió el olor de Dib cerca. Probablemente el humano estaría justo detrás, esperándole.

Con mucho nerviosismo ingresó los dígitos para que la perta se abriera, y cuando lo hizo, no había nadie ahí. Quizá Dib sí estuvo ahí, y después de un tiempo volvió a irse. Bueno, seguramente estaría arriba en la base de todas formas.

Zim apareció en el retrete que estaba en la cocina, y después se dirigió a la sala. Ahí estaba Dib, sentado junto con G.I.R viendo la televisión.

-¡Zim!-El humano se emocionó de verle. Con el control remoto apagó la televisión sin reparar en que G.I.R aun la estaba mirando.

-¡Mono!-Chilló el al ya no ver su programa favorito.

-Zim, te estaba esperando, fui a verte a laboratorio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y aparte te tardaste mucho. ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?

-…Dib, hay algo que debo decirte…-El tonó de voz que Zim sonaba algo lúgubre. Dib se asustó por ello, e incluso atrajo la atención del pequeño robot también.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Zim…Zim está en Kismeet…-Dib adquirió una mirada confusa en su rostro al no comprender sus palabras, así que Zim procedió a explicarle todo.-Significa que llevo un pequeño irken en mi squeedly spooch…y, es gracias a lo que hicimos anoche…

Las palabras parecían no querer salir de la boca de Dib.- ¿Me…me estás diciendo que…estas…embarazado?-Hasta con trabajos le costó decir esa última palabra. Un macho pudiendo engendrar hijos ¿Cuándo se ha visto algo así?

-Fui a hacerme un análisis al laboratorio. Me preocupé porque anoche me dormí, y se supone que los irkens no hacen eso, pero la computadora confirmó que estaba en Kismeet y era por eso que mi cuerpo buscó el descanso durmiendo, por el bien del smeet y hasta por el mío también.

A Dib le costó seguir escuchando, sentía que se desmayaría en ese momento. Se cubrió la cara.-Zim…no sé qué decirte…-De un sentón volvió a posicionarse en el sofá. Repentinamente su cara se volvió rígida y su mirada dirigida hacia la nada. Con la palma de su mano se sujetaba la frente mientras ese brazo reposaba en la bracera de aquel sillón.

-¡Sí! ¡El amo va a tener un bebé de verdad!-Exclamo G.I.R.

-Guarda silencio G.I.R-Pidió Zim.-Dib, sé que te parecerá raro…-Prosiguió.-pero en Irk, es normal que sean los irkens quienes procreen. Somos el género que más abunda allá, aunque las irkens también pueden…-Dib no dijo nada, seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba, como una estatua, así que supuso que era para que siguiera hablando.-La Más Alta Miyuki prohibió los Kismeet, por eso ahora mi raza se reproduce de manera artificial…

-Awww, que bonito.-Dijo G.I.R.

-G.I.R. no, no es bonito.-Interrumpió Zim de nuevo. Dib por su parte no hacia ni un solo movimiento.-…Dib…es…tu smeet también…, tiene genes tuyos…, supongo que sería algo así como un hibrido de irken y humano, ¿No?-Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Dib lo miró con enojo repentinamente.- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Pero por qué nunca me dijiste nada de esto?!

Zim se asustó por aquel grito, se puso aún más nervioso, pero tampoco se dejaría intimidar.- ¡P-porque no tenía idea de que el Kismmet existía! ¡Cuando Zim nació ya lo había hecho por medio de la clonación! ¡Date cuenta…! Todos los que nacieron junto conmigo…Tak…Skoodge…hasta los Más Altos de ahora…no tienen idea del Kismeet…-Dib estaba muy estresado. Las uñas de sus manos se clavaban fuertemente sobre el sillón.-…Pero si tú quieres…s-se puede abortar…-Mencionó.

Dib tardó unos segundos para captar eso.-… ¿Qué…?-Buscó os ojos de Zim, pero él estaba mirando hacia el suelo.- Espera… ¿Estarías dispuesto a abortar?

-Zim…piensa que sería lo mejor…un smeet te cambia la vida, y tú pareces no querer que eso pase…-Dib le observaba fijamente desde su lugar, lo cual desesperaba a Zim.- Por favor no mires a Zim así, ya dime algo, solo te la pasas haciendo preguntas…

-¡¿Y que se supone que te diga?!-Se levantó abruptamente.- ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione si me estás diciendo todo esto así nada más?!-Sin decir otra cosa, se salió del lugar y dio un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

-…No lo quiere…-Susurró para sí mismo el irken.

-¿Amo…?-G.I.R observó como Zim subía corriendo con desesperación por las escaleras y se encerraba en la habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama. Sentía sus ojos aguársele, aunque nunca antes hubiera llorado, esa era la primera vez que ocurría, y parte de todo, sentía una presión horrible en su pecho que le incomodaba demasiado.-Debí suponer que no lo iba a querer…-Volvió a tocarse el estómago.

A pesar de que apenas unos minutos atrás se enteró de su Kismeet, ya sentía que lo amaba, si, amaba a ese pequeño smeet, porque ese era el trabajo de cualquier niño, hacer que sus padres lo amen desde el primer momento, y esa criatura ya lograba despertar sentimientos paternales en Zim incluso desde antes de su nacimiento. Y es más, hasta la idea de dejarlo nacer y cuidarlo se le hacía apetecible, pero Dib era quien no estaba de acuerdo, y eso era lo que le realmente le dolía.

* * *

Dib caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la calle. Meditaba.

¡Por Neptuno, iba a convertirse en padre! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de un bebé?

Cuando se fijó de nuevo en su entorno ya estaba cerca de un parque en el que los niños se divertían jugando. Se adentró en él, se sentó en una banca y continuó con el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras detenía su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Ni pensar que el trabajo de la señorita Bitters era únicamente una simulación, acababa de salir de eso, pero cuidar de un bebé de verdad era un asunto totalmente diferente. Era cierto lo que Zim decía, te cambia la vida por completo. Tener un bebé implica abandonar todas las metas y sueños que alguna vez tuviste para dedicarte a cuidar de él. Y sin embargo, Dib nunca estuvo preparado para una situación así, nunca se había visto formando una familia, o no al menos hasta que tuviera un trabajo decente primero.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le contaría a su padre? Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de ir a su casa y platicarle a su papá todo, pero le daba miedo lo que él opinara. ¿Qué tal si no le brindaba apoyo? De hecho eso era bastante probable, el profesor Membrana nunca aceptaría eso. Y Gaz, ni pensarlo, le daría la golpiza de su vida de tan solo saber qué la va a convertir en tía, en tía de un hibrido, resultado de un irken y un humano juntos.

 _"_ _Arruiné todo…"_

-… ¿Hijo, me dejas sentar?-Esa voz le distrajo. Miró a la persona que había dicho eso y vio que no era más que un simple vagabundo ya entrado en años y con un cuerpo muy esquelético. Su cabeza canosa estaba tapada con una boina roja muy sucia, y vestía un saco color beige y pantalones negros, todo esto en muy mal estado, teniendo agujeros; sin mencionar también en sus zapatos que tenían lodo en las suelas. Dib accedió a moverse un poco para darle espacio al anciano.-Oye…-Dijo este.-Te ves triste ¿Qué te pasa?

-…Perdón señor, pero si estoy triste, a usted no tendría porque impórtale.

-Oh vaya, creo que tienes razón.-Guardó unos segundos de silencio.-Pero por otro lado, si estas triste no deberías guardarte ese sentimiento hijo, deberías sacarlo y contárselo a alguien. Alguien como yo, soy una persona que le gusta escuchar muchas historias que cuentan los demás, y aparte podría darte un buen consejo si así lo quieres.

Dib se lo pensó unos segundos.-Bueno…la verdad es que tampoco tengo a nadie a quien recurrir…, es que, resulta que hoy me enteré que voy a ser padre.

-¡Genial, excelente noticia!

Dib le miró con confusión.- ¿Oh, usted cree?-Preguntó crédulo.

-Pues claro. ¿O acaso pensabas que iba a decir "Oh no, que mal"? Por supuesto que no. El que te digan que vas a tener un bebé nunca será una mala noticia, al contrario, es una bendición, y todo el mundo debe considerarla como tal, aunque muchos no piensen así.

-Mi padre sería uno de los que no piensan así…

-¿Qué?...Bueno, es cierto, te veo algo joven como para que digas que vas a tener un bebé, pero en serio hijo, ¿Qué clase de persona es tu padre si no te apoya con eso? Para eso es la familia ¿Qué no?

-Sí, eso creo…-A pesar de los esfuerzos del anciano por animarle, parecía no lograrlo.

-Vaya…-Suspiró.-Al menos puedes decir que tienes la oportunidad de demostrar que puedes ser mejor padre que él en ese aspecto. ¿No te alegra?

Dib también soltó un suspiro.-…Supongo que un poco…

-Claro, pero eso dependerá de ti. Dime ¿Ya sabes exactamente qué vas a hacer?

Dib no le respondió por estar pensando su respuesta.

-…Solo te diré, apoya a tu hijo en todo, y nunca lo abandones.-Dib volteó a mirarlo.-Ve a todos esos niños que juegan.-El anciano señaló a unos cuantos que jugaban a lanzarse una pelota.-Todos ellos son felices porque tienen a sus padres juntos, padres que los apoyan en todo y les dan amor ¿No te gustaría que tu hijo creciera así de feliz? Sí es así, apóyalo y no lo abandones, ese el acto más grande de cobardía que puedes hacer. Te lo digo porque…tan solo mírame a mí, soy un vagabundo sucio y harapiento que no consiguió ningún futuro ni felicidad en su niñez, porque mi padre fue el cobarde que abandonó a mi madre cuando supo de su embarazo. Ella apenas y podía cuidarme a mí, en su trabajo no le pagaban lo suficiente para mantenernos a ambos, y veme, yo no llegué a nada por no tener a mis padres juntos, principalmente por eso.-Dib se quedó callado, en verdad lo que el anciano le decía tenía mucho sentido, y hasta le daba ánimos para afrontar lo que viniera. Quería decirle algo, darle las gracias tan siquiera, pero de nuevo el otro se le adelanto.-Ah, en fin, ser padre es la responsabilidad más grande y hermosa, asúmela como se debe.-Se levantó de la banca, no sin antes darle unas palmadas en el hombro, y después se alejó lentamente del lugar. Ahora que lo veía, el anciano renqueaba un poco de la pierna izquierda.

Con las palabras del anciano en mente, a Dib se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, y de nueva cuenta emprendió el camino de regreso a la base.

Se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía unas enormes ganas por ver a Zim.

Al llegar, vio a G.I.R. quien seguía viendo la televisión. Él también miró a Dib pero con un semblante triste.-El amo no ha bajado desde que te fuiste Mary.-Apuntó hacia la habitación en la que Zim se había metido.

-Hablaré con él…-Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta ingresar a la habitación. Mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que G.I.R. también aprovecho la ocasión de subir junto con él, porque en verdad se preocupaba mucho por su amo.

Ahí estaba Zim, acurrucándose a sí mismo en la cama. Desde la distancia en que Dib estaba, pudo notar aquellos ojos rubíes más brillantes de lo habitual. Tenía la corazonada de que el irken había estado llorando.-Zim…ya vine.-Hablo en voz queda. Aunque Zim se dio cuenta de ello, no dijo nada. Lo estaba ignorando.-Oye, ya pensé mejor las cosas…-Se acercó hasta la cama y se puso a un lado de Zim.-Escúchame, lamentó como me porte en la mañana, debí haber sido más comprensivo, pero no fue así, quiero disculparme.

Zim al fin volteó a verlo, y se irguió en su lugar.- ¿En dónde estuviste?-Se talló los ojos para quitarse cualquier rastro que hubieran dejado sus lágrimas.

-Eso no importa.-Lo abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y sintió después de unos segundos como Zim correspondía.-Zim, debemos afrontar esto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Hay que hacerse cargo de ese smeet…-Zim se separó de él y lo vio con sorpresa.

-¿T-tú quieres que el smeet nazca? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No soy un cobarde que buscaría una salida tan fácil como lo es abortar, eso es horrible, además, estoy en contra de eso. Tenemos que hacer lo que la Señorita Bitters decía, hacernos cargo, asumir esta responsabilidad.

-Dib…-Zim se llenó de emoción y volvió a abrazarlo.-Esperaba que me lo dijeras…Zim también quiere tenerlo…

-¡Yay! ¡Mi amo va a tener un bebé!-G.I.R. de nuevo se precipito y saltaba emocionado sobre el colchón con mucha alegría.- ¡Y esta vez será uno de verdad!

Irken y humano se pusieron felices de ver tan emocionado al robot, les contagiaba esa energía positiva. A ellos también les daba emoción que un pequeño Tye fuera a llegar pronto, y esa vez seria real, carne y hueso y no un simple saco de harina.

Más tarde ese mismo día, el humano quiso volver a aquel parque donde conoció al anciano. Por la emoción que sintió apenas de que éste volvió a irse, ya no pudo darle las gracias, y quería hacerlo, quería decirle que gracias a él tomó la decisión correcta, y que cuidaría de su futuro hijo como el anciano le aconsejó. Cuando estuvo de regreso en el parque, éste ya estaba cerrado. Claro, ya era de ncoche, y ninguna persona podría estar ahí a esas horas.

Dib intentaba observar entre la cerca que rodeaba todo el parque para ver si encontraba al vago.

En lugar de eso, vio a un vigilante que se paseaba por ahí.- ¡Oiga!-Le llamó.

El vigilante se acercó.- ¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?

-¿Sabe si por aquí hay un vago? Bueno… verá, me topé con el apenas esta tarde, y vine de nuevo porque quiero decirle algo.

-¿Y no podrías volver mañana?...Oh, espera ¿Me podrías describir a ese hombre?

-Era un hombre anciano muy delgado. Boina roja, vestía un saco color beige y pantalones negros.

-Oh si, ese hombre me caía bien. Era un buen sujeto.

-¿Cómo que "era"?

-Te diré la verdad chico, ese vago que me mencionas, lo vi varias veces por aquí, le gustaba sentarse en esa banca que esta por allá, pero después, mi otro compañero y yo nos enteramos que falleció por hipotermia hace como dos meses…

Después de escuchar eso, Dib ya no supo que decir. Solo le dio las gracias al vigilante, y regresó a la base.

Pero mientras lo hacía, el camino se le hizo tan sombrío, a pesar de que en las calles aun había personas que transitaban por ahí. Simplemente no podía creerlo, en verdad, y esta vez no fue una locura o alucinación, había hablado con ese vago.

El humano sentía una presencia muy cercana, pero invisible, que le acompañaba.

Cualquier otro se hubiera asustado pensando que sería un fantasma, pero a Dib no. No le incomodaba, era una compañía agradable, y encima de todo, Dib adoraba a los fantasmas, y más cuando estos te escuchaban y te daban buenos consejos.


	7. Chapter 7

Seguía sin poder creer que aquel amable vagabundo estuviera muerto; es decir, le emocionaba la idea de que aquella hubiera sido una experiencia paranormal, pero en verdad, la gente en este mundo necesitaba de personas como ese comprensivo anciano, era una lástima, y en cierta parte Dib se sentía triste igualmente por ello.

 _"Ya no debo de pensar en eso, no es lo más importante ahora"_ -Se decía _.-"Solo importa pensar en Zim y en Tye…"-_ Ahora el miedo invadió su cuerpo. Él sabía que si podía hacerse cargo de la situación, pero le aterraba pensar que se equivocaba, le aterraba pensar que no pudiera cumplir su tarea como un padre para cuando el momento verdaderamente se le presentara.

-Mantener un bebé…incluso un smeet, va a requerir de recursos económicos para darle una buena vida. ¿Cómo se supone que lo consiga?...Mi padre podría tener razón, el cumplir con mi sueño puede que no me dé una vida plena, como tener el dinero suficiente para ese sustento; así que supongo que, si debo trabajar, no será para convertirme en el investigador paranormal que siempre he querido…-Ahí estaba de nuevo hablándose a sí mismo, era su único desahogo para sacar los malos pensamientos que maquinaba su mente, y de paso también para cortar aquel silencio que traiga consigo la caída de la noche. El pensar en que quizás no fuera a ser un investigador de lo paranormal lo abatía nuevamente.-Basta Dib Membrana…si sigues pensando así no vas a lograr nada positivo…

Entonces comenzó a imaginar cosas positivas para cambiar su propio semblante. Se imaginó por un morenillo en cómo podría verse Tye cuando naciera. ¿Tendría sus ojos o los de Zim?, ¿Y el color de su piel?, ¿Y si nacería con antenas?, ¿Con cinco o tres dedos en las manos? Era todo un mundo de posibilidades.

Dib sonrió porque eso significaba que Tye no sería un ser como los demás, seria único y especial por sobre todos. Apuesto a que Zim lo llamaría "Alguien superior" y quizás no fuera a estar tan equivocado.

Se detuvo en el borde de la acera justo antes de atravesarla, y se fijó muy bien en la luz del semáforo; estaba en verde, podía pasar un auto en cualquier momento a pesar de que la calle luciera vacía, así que para mayor seguridad decidió esperar la luz roja.

Miró hacia su izquierda y a lo lejos divisó a una persona caminado en su dirección, aunque debido a la oscuridad no pudo apreciar su rostro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que era un hombre; no le dio mucha importancia y mucho menos el otro le daría importancia a Dib ya que se veía distraído en lo que parecía ser una discusión con alguien más a través de su celular. Aquella persona quería cruzar también al otro lado, y lo hizo, sin dejar de llamar y sin fijarse a ambos lados de la calle.

La persona con la que estuviera hablando debió haber dicho algo que le hizo enfadar, tanto, que aquel hombre detuvo su caminar justo en medio de la carretera, mientras decía:-Olvídelo Sr Bill, ya me ha llamado varias veces, y sigo sin saber cómo consiguió mi numero personal, pero le aseguro que no me interesan sus investigaciones, también ya le hecho que el Conde Vampichoco no es real, así que deje de insistir…usted es como un chico bien loco que conocí y…

Un auto a lo lejos estaba aproximándose, no tenía intenciones de querer frenar. La persona parada ahí en medio podría salir herida si no se quitaba a tiempo.

Dib observaba esto con algo de pánico por lo que pudiera ocurrir. No quería ser testigo de un atropellamiento, no resistiría eso, y mucho menos si estaba ahí para poder hacer algo pero se quedaba parado como tonto.

Entonces reaccionó, pudo haberle dicho a aquel hombre que se moviera, pero quizás éste no lo escucharía, y en lugar de eso, Dib se arriesgó un poco más para lanzarse al pavimento corriendo y empujar al hombre a tiempo y evitar un desastre.- ¡Cuidado...!

Por escasos centímetros y el auto les hubiera impactado a ambos, por fortuna toso eso solo quedó en un tremendo susto.

Por unos cuantos segundos el auto se detuvo; quizás el conductor solo volteó para mirar si no le había hecho daño a nadie, pero apuesto a que si hubiera sido así, igual no se hubiera detenido por completo a ayudar a alguien herido y hubiera huido, como lo hacía ya en esos momentos.

El hombre al que Dib acababa de salvarle la vida aún seguía atónito. Solo había sentido el empujón, pero si no fuera por eso, ahora estaría muerto.

Vio el escape del cobarde conductor por esa misma carretera, y luego le regresó la mirada a Dib.

-…Tú…acabas de salvarme…-Decía con la voz quebrada, sin creerlo aun.

-N-no fue nada…-Le dijo.-No se preocupe…-Dib tenía la respiración agitada por la adrenalina.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Pero tú…!...Espera…tú… ¿Tú eres Dib?

Estaba oscuro, así que apenas Dib podía distinguirle el rostro.- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-Preguntó con confusión.

-¿No me reconoces?

Dib enfocó mejor su mirada, y finalmente aquella persona se le hacía conocida. ¡Era el mismísimo conductor de su programa favorito!

-¿Eres el conductor de Misterios Misteriosos?

-Oh vaya, sí. Aún recuerdo cuando asististe al foro. Esa vez creí que el programa había salido mal, pero me equivoque. Tú y ese chico raro y verde hicieron que subiera la audiencia, mi jefa tuvo razón, pero…ya tampoco nos mandas tus investigaciones paranormales… ¿Dejaste ese hobby ya?

-No es eso, me sigue gustando pero…creo que no es un trabajo muy digno…

-¿De qué hablas? Si ser un investigador paranormal es lo que quieres no debes dejar eso, sin importar lo difícil que parezca. Yo hice lo mismo, y mira hasta donde he llegado. Todo el mundo me conoce ahora…

Dib entonces se dio cuenta, en ese mismo día ya había conocido a dos personas increíbles y muy distintas, a dos polos opuestos. Uno que tuvo una niñez miserable por la falta de uno de sus padres, y otro que pudo tener una niñez mejor y nunca dejó su sueño de lado. Todos esos factores eran importantes para llevar a esas dos personas a ser lo que eran hoy en día: Por un lado un vagabundo y por el otro un hombre reconocido con buena posición social por lo mismo. Sentía como si la vida le estuviera enseñando alguna lección importante y le estuviera mostrando ambas caras de la moneda.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, pero, bueno, esa decisión es tuya de todas formas. ¡Ah! Y por favor Dib, déjame regresarte este enorme favor que me hiciste. ¡Me has salvado la vida! ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagártelo? ¿Tienes hambre? Porque puedo pagarte una cena si quieres.

-No, en serio, estoy bien. Además, no puedo retrasarme, deben estar esperándome en mí…casa.-Eso ultimo lo dijo sin realmente pensarlo, pero ¡Hey! En parte era cierto, ahora que se estaba quedando en la base de Zim, bien podría llamarla como su casa.

-¡Bien, permíteme acompañarte!

-Pero… ¿No tienes un auto?

-Si lo tengo, pero lo deje en el taller mecánico. No estaba funcionando muy bien.

Dib le permitió hacerle compañía hasta que llegaran a la base de Zim, y mientras tanto se le ocurrió hacer platica con él para matar el rato.-¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?

-¡Ahg! Con un tal Bill que aseguraba que tenía pruebas de que Vampichoco era real. ¡Que fastidio! Ni pensar que por ese idiota pude haber muerto…

-Yo conocí a ese Bill. Se supone que me enseñaría a como ser un buen investigador paranormal una vez en el día de orientación vocacional, pero solo me hizo perder el tiempo.

-Vaya idiota ese sujeto…

-¿Podría jurar que le ibas a contar de mí? Antes de poder salvarte pude escuchar como le mencionabas algo de un chico loco…-Dib miró al hombre con sospecha.

-Pfff ¿Qué?…-Pareció ponerse nervioso e intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú, un chico loco? ¿Cómo crees? Yo hablaba de otro chico loco…

-¿De otro…?

-Eh…no, no…yo…he conocido mucha gente loca en mi vida…-Repentinamente cambió el tema,-…Un momento ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?... Dib, ya que tu experiencia con Bill no fue como esperabas, estaba pensando… ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo y mi equipo mañana a las afueras de la ciudad? Iremos en busca de pruebas que confirmen la existencia de Pie Grande y quizás eso te anime.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Tú que dices? Es para pagarte el enorme favor que me has hecho.

-Digo que… ¡Eso me encantaría!

Así fue como ambos acordaron una hora para mañana temprano verse.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre ello, y lo que podrían encontrarse por ahí. Ya ni siquiera sintieron que el camino fuera tan largo, cuando frente a ellos ya estaba la curiosa casa verde.

-¿Vives aquí?-Le preguntó el hombre.- ¿Te mudaste de casa, no?

-Eh…solo me estoy quedando aquí por unos días.-Mintió.

Después de despedirse, Dib ingresó a la base con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería contarle a Zim lo que acababa de pasarle, pero la base estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Vio a G.I.R en su disfraz de perrito durmiendo en el sofá. Al parecer soñaba con algo que le agradaba, porque estaba sonriendo.

Con lentitud Dib subió las escaleras para entrar a la habitación. Zim también estaba dormido.

 _"Entonces le diré todo mañana"_

* * *

Esa misma noche ambos habían dormido tal plácidamente. Estaban contentos de haber tomado aquella decisión; Zim tendría a su smeet, a su Tye, y eso los llenaba de mucha felicidad; no había mayor satisfacción que esa y por eso durmieron tan a gusto.

El irken debía empezar a acostumbrarse desde ya a dormir como literalmente nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. El cargar con el smeet en su squeedly spooch como bien se lo había advertido su computador, implicaba mucho reposo, y para eso ayudaba el sueño.

Aquella mañana Zim y Dib se habían despertado casi al mismo tiempo, y cuando el humano le miró, le dio los buenos días al otro y le preguntó cómo se sentía.

-Zim está bien.-Le dijo.-Y un poco hambriento.

Los dos se apresuraron para bajar. Ya era una rutina encontrarse a G.I.R. en la cocina preparado sus waffles exageradamente endulzados con miel.

-¡Buenos díaaas!-Les saludó G.I.R.-Adivinen quien hizo waffles.-No espero una respuesta, y Zim y Dib no iban a decírsela, ya que era demasiado obvia y el mismo G.I.R lo sabía. Colocó los platos en la mesa y se sentó con ellos a devorar sus propios waffles. Dib le siguió después, comiéndose los suyos a un ritmo tranquilo.

-¿En serio no sabes hacer otra cosa G.I.R?-Preguntó Zim con irritación viendo sus waffles con cara de fuchi.

-¡Sí!...oh, espera, mmm…no sé.-Se encogió de hombros.

-No seas así con él, Zim. Prueba tus waffles. La verdad no está tan mal.-Le dijo Dib.

Zim se quedó observando su plato otro rato sin verse aún muy convencido, pero decidió escuchar las palabras del humano. Apenas cortó un muy pequeño pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca; lo saboreo y después lo tragó.

-Mmmm…están ricos.-Admitió al fin.

-¡Yay, al amo le gustan los waffles, iré a hacer más!-G.I.R. volvió a la estufa a preparar más.

Dib mientras tanto no apartaba la vista de Zim. Le impresionó la velocidad tan rápida con la que estaba comiendo y la cantidad también era mucha.-Nunca antes te vi comer así Zim…

-Te lo advertí, Zim está hambriento.

Dib guardó momento de silencio, y después habló.-Anoche me ocurrió algo que no creerás. ¡Salve al conductor de Misterios Misteriosos! Por poco y lo atropellan, pero yo me lancé para hacerlo a un lado… ¡Y en recompensa, iré con todo él y todo su equipo a buscar evidencias de Pie Grande!

Zim dejo de comer en secó y casi se atraganta con su waffle y hasta soltó un poco de tos.-¿Le estas diciendo a Zim que arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a otro humano?

-Zim, todo el mundo haría lo mismo en mi lugar, no te enfades.

-¡Pudiste haber sido tú el que saliera lastimado Dib!

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada, y estoy bien. Quise contarte eso desde anoche, pero llegué aquí y todos estaban durmiendo, no quise interrumpir.

A Zim seguía sin parecerle lo que Dib le contaba.- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas aceptar su invitación o no?

-Ya lo hice. Quedamos en que vendría aquí a recogerme temprano. Puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y cuándo volverás?

-Quizás tarde, en la noche. Las investigaciones se llevan todo un día o más para completarse.

Zim volvió a enojarse.-¡¿Piensas dejar a Zim todo el día solo?!

-No tiene nada de malo. Aquí esta G.I.R, y hasta el smeet te hará compañía.-Zim se cruzó de brazos y le aparto la mirada.-Vamos Zim, sabes que siempre he querido que una oportunidad así se me presente, y ahora que la tengo no quiero dejarla pasar…

-Mmm…-Zim se lo pensó unos instantes, y finalmente respondió.-Bien, Zim dejará que vallas…-Aunque no estaba convencido.

Dib se paró de su lugar, se acercó a donde estaba Zim y le dio un beso en la mejilla que le hizo enrojecer.-Gracias. Volveré lo más pronto que pueda.-No paso mucho tiempo para que una camioneta con el logo del programa se estacionara delante de la base que simulaba ser una casa.- ¡Ya están aquí!-Dib se apresuró a salir. Ya se había despedido tanto de G.I.R. como de Zim.

Una vez que el humano se fue, la base quedo en un pesado silencio, exceptuando por el ruido de la televisión que G.I.R. veía, incluso hasta a Zim ya se le hacía habitual sentarse junto a su robot y ver las estupideces que hacia el mono feo; puesto que era la única distracción que tenía.

Ya no era como antes que se pasaba las horas en su laboratorio construyendo cientos de máquinas para conquistar la tierra; es más, de solo pensar en ello ahora le agotaba. Antes se hubiera pasado todo el día allá abajo, trayendo ensamblajes pesados de un lado a otro para poder completar algún arma enorme, mutar animales y experimentar con demás personas; todo aquello se había quedado en el pasado; ya no podía arriesgarse a mover nada de objetos pesados porque eso le traería consecuencias a él y a su smeet.

Zim también se ponía triste si en ese momento Dib no estaba cerca. Antes lo necesitaba para tenerlo como un némesis que quisiera detenerle, antes no hubiera permitido por nada del mundo que ese humano cabezón estuviera bajo su mismo techo, pero ahora Dib era mucho más esencial para Zim que un simple enemigo, y si no estaba con él, la desesperación y aquel silencio latente se volvían insoportables para el irken. Tan drásticamente cambiaban las cosas cuando se carga un smeet en el squeedly spooch…

-Oiga amo, se nota triste.-Le dijo G.I.R. una vez que el mono feo ya se había terminado y Zim no lo notó por estar pensando.- ¿Quiere mi chocolate?-G.I.R. le mostro el chocolate y Zim inmediatamente lo tomó y lo abrió con desespero. Sabía que durante todo el Kismeet tendría hambre por cualquier cosa, y sobre todo por las cosas dulces. Igualmente a los waffles que se acababa de desayunar les puso demasiada miel.

-Odio estos síntomas; Zim tiene que comer hasta por no hacer nada…-eso no le impidió darle uan enorme mordida al chocolate y casi se lo termina ahí mismo. El Kismeet en los irkens era muy parecido, por no decir que era igual, al de las humanas, ¿Para qué negarlo?

\- ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!-Dijo G.I.R. de nuevo.- ¡Les contare un cuento!-El robot se impulsó para darle un abrazo a su amo.

-Quítate G.I.R. ¡Lastimas el squeedly spooch de Zim!

-Ooops, lo siento.-Sonrió.- ¿Están listos para escuchar el cuento?

-Mmmm…

-¡Aquí va! Había una vez un patito feo, muy feo. Era tan feo, que los demás patitos no lo querían y se burlaban de él por ser feo y raro. El patito feo lloraba todos los días, preguntándole a su mamá porque los demás no lo querían y por qué no podía tener amigos. Y la mamá le decía que él no era raro, si no que era especial, pero eso seguía sin poner feliz al patito…

-¡Ya basta G.I.R! ¡¿Qué clase de cuento es ese?!

-El patito feo…

Zim torció la boca con disgusto.-A Zim no le gusta ese cuento, ni a Tye tampoco. ¿Insinúas que Tye será feo?

-¡Oh no, yo no dije eso!

-Claro que no, G.I.R. porque Tye no será feo, al contrario, él ni siquiera tendrá que preocuparse por eso, él es de una raza superior a los demás. Sera más fuerte, y más astuto que los humanos comunes y corrientes. Después de todo, ¡Tye es hijo de Zim!

-¡Síiiii!-Dijo con emoción.-Ya quiero que nazca ¿Cuándo va a naceeeer?-Preguntó en un berrinche infantil.

-No lo sé G.I.R. pero si el Kismeet dura aproximadamente un mes, ten por seguro que Tye nacerá antes de estas vacaciones se terminen…

-Uuuuh ¿Y cómo cree que vaya a ser Tye, amo? ¿Se va a parecer a usted o a Mary?

-Hay muchas posibilidades, quien sabe.-Después de eso, Zim seguía sintiendo ansias por comer algo, lo que sea, pero que fuera dulce, y entonces le dijo a su robot.-Ve a la dulcería más cercana que encuentres ¡Y por favor no tardes en traerme dulces que comer!

-¡Si jefecito!-G.I.R. se preparó para salir con su disfraz y atenderle el capricho a Zim.

Éste por su parte se sobó la sien. Por un momento le llego un dolor, un mareo en la cabeza. Se sentía mal, hambriento, e incluso aun con sueño.

Zim dio un bostezo y no teniendo más remedio que volverse a la habitación a dormirse otra vez hasta que G.I.R. regresara con los dulces. Era algo ridículo, puesto que no tenía demasiado tiempo desde que se despertó, pero esa era la rutina del irken por ahora.

* * *

Dib estaba muy feliz por el día que estaba teniendo, yendo en busca de criaturas paranormales o al menos por indicios de alguna.

Llegando al bosque, él y el resto del equipo asistieron a la cabaña de un testigo que aseguraba haber visto a Pie Grande merodear por ahí; hasta les mostró fotografías de la supuesta criatura y de sus enormes huellas en la tierra, pero las fotos estaban muy difusas para decir que se trataba de Pie Grande al cien por ciento. Aunque esto último no parecía desanimar a nadie, al contrario, se entusiasmaban más por la sola idea de pensar que estaban cerca de conseguir pruebas factibles.

Dib se la estaba pasando genial. De entre todo el equipo de investigación, logró hacer plática con unos dos muchachos que parecían agradables. Durante el picnic que realizaron entre todos, él y los otros dos compartieron muchas anécdotas paranormales que les habían ocurrido en el pasado, y entre bromas y risas, Dib se alegraba de ya considerarlos como sus amigos.

Cuando la noche estaba volviendo a caer, todos se decidieron que ya era hora de regresar y fue entonces que el hombre al que Dib le había salvado la vida, lo apartó un poco de los demás y le hizo una propuesta asombrosa:

-Dib, el entusiasmo que pusiste hoy me pareció muy conmovedor, te llevaste bien con todos y les caes bien, en verdad se nota que quieres investigador paranormal, así que se me ocurrió que quizá querrías…unirte.

-¿Unirme?

-Sí, ya sabes, trabajar con nosotros. En verdad necesitamos más personas con tus ánimos. Yo hablaría con mi jefa para convencerla de que deje entrar, y claro, se te pagaría tu propio dinero. ¿Qué dices?

Dib se quedó sin habla, y al intentar articular palabras solo lograba tartamudear de la emoción.-Yo…yo…eh, pues…no sé…debería pensarlo…

-No necesitas pensar nada, esto es todo lo que has querido ¿Cierto?

-Eh…pues sí, pero…necesito hablarlo con alguien…

-Ah, ya entiendo, con tu padre; claro. Te llevaremos con él y le platicaremos el asunto.

Oh no, el se referia a hablar con Zim, no con su padre. No lo había visto desde que estaba viviendo con Zim. No sabía ni siquiera si lo recibiría en casa,y desde la última disputa entre ambos, quien sabe si seguiría enojado o si lo perdonaría. Pero Dib no se atrevió a decírselo a aquel hombre. Simplemente asintió; solo esperaba que su padre fuera a perdonarlo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la casa Membrana, Dib estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no se atrevía a tocar la puerta; así que el hombre hizo todo eso por él.

Finalmente su padre abrió la puerta. No se veía muy contento; al parecer le habían interrumpido mientras hacía algo importante, pero su gesto cambió al ver a su hijo.- ¿Dib?

Su hermana Gaz también se acercó junto con su padre.-Hasta que al fin apareces, idiota. ¿Te divertiste con Zim?

A Dib no le dio tiempo de responder nada, porque el hombre que le acompañaba se adelantó a decir.-Es un gusto conocerle en persona, Profesor Membrana.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Ah…veo que usted no debe ver mucho mi programa; ya sé que usted es un hombre ocupado.-Rio.-Pero he venido con su hijo para hacerle una propuesta que requiere una respuesta suya.

Membrana pareció asustado.- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

-Necesitamos su aprobación para ver si su hijo puede trabajar en nuestro equipo, para el programa de Misterios Misteriosos.

Membrana de nuevo volvió a quedarse callado, intentando procesar lo que acababa de oír.-Eh…yo…n-no sé. Sinceramente mi hijo aún no está en necesidad de trabajar ni nada de eso. Pero sigo sin entender por qué me están preguntando esto. Además, no he visto a mi hijo desde que peleamos y ahora llega, con usted, diciéndome esto…

-¿Peleaste con tu padre?-Miró a Dib con sorpresa.-Nunca me lo comentaste…-Se sintió decepcionado.

-E-espera…puedo solucionarlo…papá… ¿Te importaría escuchar lo que tengo que decir?...

-Lo siento Dib, pero, en primer lugar, creí que cuando regresaras seria para pedir disculpas; después de todo fuiste tú quien se fue por su cuenta.-Se cruzó de brazos, indiferente.-En segundo lugar, no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que quieras discutir; volveremos a pelear como ya lo hicimos y quisiera ahorrarme esos disgustos.

-P-pero…mira…tengo la capacidad de decidir lo que me conviene, de decidir lo que quiero para mí. Y no se me hace justo que siempre te niegues a eso.

-Por otra parte, mientras vivas bajo mi techo, vives bajo lo que yo diga.

Dib se llevó el rostro a las manos en señal de desesperación, era el colmo, y ahora más que otras veces, se había cansado. Se había cansado de intentar hacerle entender al mayor su punto de vista, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que eso nunca sucedería, que entre ellos nunca estarían de acuerdo, padre e hijo, era en verdad una decepción para él también.

Dib sentía como si fuera a explotar por el coraje, sentía ganas de llorar al sentirse tan solo en esa situación.

-¿Vivir bajo tu techo?... ¡¿Vivir bajo tu techo?! ¡Estos últimos días no he estado viviendo en esta casa! ¡Me estado quedando con Zim, y prefiero mil veces estar con él que no con una familia disfuncional como esta! ¡Hasta me atrevo a decir que Zim es más mi familia que ustedes! ¡Aquí no recibo ni amor, ni comprensión, ni tolerancia por ninguna parte y ya estoy harto de eso!

El hombre que observaba toda la disputa quiso intervenir.-Dib, tranquilízate…

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar!-Gritó.- ¡No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he callado todo lo que estoy diciendo ahora, y lo voy a decir!-Le volvió la vista al Profesor Membrana y a Gaz.-No tiene sentido vivir con una hermana que solo busca su propia conveniencia, y que ama más a un videojuego que a mí. Y de ti papá, se nota que siempre has estado decepcionado de mí. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir?

Gaz pareció adquirir un gesto de confusión en su rostro, e inmediatamente lo cambió por uno de ira. Gruño y le mostro los dientes a su hermano con agresividad y sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados.-Cierra tu estúpida boca y deja de parlotear. Si tanto te quejas ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas solos de una vez?

-¡Esa es una buena idea!-Exclamo con sarcasmo.-Me iré y tengan por seguro que nunca me volveré a parar en esta casa. ¿Sera lo mejor para todos, no?-Dib no aguantó un segundo más parado ahí y se alejó a pasos firmes si mirar atrás de nuevo.

-¡Dib, espera!-el hombre le siguió y ya ni siquiera le pidió disculpas al profesor Membrana ni a su hija.

En el rostro de Membrana podía notarse la decepción y la rabia que Dib le hizo pasar.-Vamos Gaz, vuelve adentro.-Nunca antes le había hablado a la chica con canta rabia contenida en sus palabras.

Gaz también se enfadó por esto; todo era por culpa del estúpido de su hermano.-Ojala que Dib cumpla su palabra y nunca más se vuelva a acercar por aquí o yo me encargare de darle una paliza que lo dejará muerto.

Ambos volvieron adentro. Gaz fue quien cerró la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

Mientras tanto, el hombre seguía persuadiendo a Dib por lo que había hecho.

-No puedes quedarte enojado con tu familia de esa forma, y mucho menos eso puede durar para siempre. Sigo sin creer que tu padre no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por convencerte.

Dib suspiró con cansancio.-No, él el capaz de defender hasta el fin su ciencia real, pero conmigo es muy diferente. Y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Ya…ya no quiero pensar más en ellos, se acabó.

El hombre también suspiró de tristeza al verlo así.-Si…si quieres yo puedo…llevarte con…Zim…

-…Eso es lo que más necesito ahora.-Dijo.

Ambos volvieron a la camioneta marcada con la publicidad de Misterios Misteriosos y se encaminaron a la base del irken. Ninguno se atrevió a mencionar palabra en el trayecto, y sobre todo porque Dib no dejaba de verse decaído.

Antes de que Dib se bajara, el hombre le dijo una última cosa antes de marcharse.-Mi propuesta sigue en pie ¿Sabes?-Dib le miró sin responder.-Tú ya eres grande como para saber lo que quieres…lo que te conviene…-Sonrió.

Dib le devolvió el gesto.-Si…gracias. Creo que…la tomaré.

-Excelente. Te veo mañana de nuevo, entonces.

La camioneta se marchó, dejando a Dib en frente del jardín de la casa.

Al entrar, encontró a G.I.R. y a Zim viendo una película.

-¡Dib!-Zim al verle se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola Zim. Me fue muy bien…-Dudaba en si contarle lo sucedido hace rato con su familia, pero si lo hacía, recordaría ese mal rato y no quería ponerse angustiado ni enojado frente al irken quien no tenía la culpa de nada.-…Solo pudimos conseguir testimonios de un hambre acerca de lo de Pie Grande, pero hay algo mucho mejor…-Su voz se oía entusiasmada.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el otro.

-Me ofrecieron trabajar con ellos. ¿No es genial?

-… ¿Trabajar?-Inquirió Zim.-Dib, no tienes por qué trabajar. Si lo haces, dejaras a Zim muy solo todos los días como hoy…

-Pero lo hago por Tye. Date cuenta de que necesitamos el dinero para mantenernos entre todos. Y es grandioso, porque después de todo, no tendré que hacer algo que no me gusta para conseguirlo, sino todo lo contrario.

-Y… ¿Cuándo empiezas?-Le tembló un poco la voz al preguntarle.

-Mañana…

Zim miraba hacia otro lado; no parecía agradarle mucho la idea, pero finalmente encaró a Dib y asintió.-Si, me parece bien. Zim está orgulloso del Dib…-Dijo esto dándole una sonrisa tierna.

Dib se conmovió por ello. Igualmente se hubiera puesto así de feliz si su padre le hubiera dicho lo mismo. No se contuvo para estrechar al irken entre sus brazos, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo. Esto sorprendió a Zim, pero no luchó por detenerle.-Gracias Zim…-Sentía que hasta podría llorar por la alegría que lo invadía.-Muchas gracias…-Recargo su mentón en los hombros del irken y siguió manteniendo su abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Las cosas marchaban bien para Dib y para Zim.

El primero oficialmente ya era un miembro más en el equipo de investigación de Misterios Misteriosos.

Y el segundo, esperaba siempre pacientemente por el regreso del humano por las noches.

Y aunque Dib llegara agotado, siempre le dedicada unos minutos a Zim, y si se sentía con ánimos, le dedicaba una hora o dos y le platicaba lo bien que le había ido ese día estando en sus investigaciones paranormales, no solo a él, sino que a Tye también. Estaban seguros de que había desarrollado la capacidad de oír sus voces, y le hablaban muy seguido todos los días, casi como si de verdad ya estuviera con ellos. Lo más increíble era que Tye también ya podía mover sus extremidades. Esto lo sabían porque Zim una vez lo sintió patalear.

-¡Dib, tienes que venir pronto!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-Gritó desde la planta baja. Inmediatamente subió a ver qué pasaba.

-Tye se ha movido.-Le dijo Zim. El irken hizo que el otro colocara su mano en el estómago y esperó un momento hasta que se hizo presente otra patadita.

-¡Esta pateando!-Expresó Dib con mucha emoción.

* * *

En el estómago del irken ya podía distinguirse una pequeña curva que sobresalía. El smeet estaba creciendo en su interior y lo hacía bien, sin ninguna complicación hasta el momento.

Ya habían transcurrido veinte días desde que se habían enterado del kismeet, por lo que ya esperaban a Tye para que naciera en cualquier momento en cualquiera de los días siguientes.

-¿Te has sentido bien Zim? ¿No hay ninguna molestia?-Le había preguntado Dib una vez.

-Estoy bien, humano. Zim puede sentir más pesado al smeet, y mi estómago ha aumentado su curvatura al menos cuatro milímetros más.

A Dib le dieron ganas de reír por eso ultimo.-Esta bien ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

-Zim solo sabe. ¿Quién es el que está en kismeet aquí, de todas formas?-Preguntó con tono altanero.

-Pues tú.-Le dijo Dib sonriéndole.

-Así es.

* * *

Durante esos días el apetito de Zim aumentaba y cada vez pedía de comer más cosas. Generalmente G.I.R era quien iba por su cuenta a salir a comprar las cosas que Zim pedía, esto era casi a diario y el pequeño robot ya se estaba cansando, pero nunca se lo diría a su amo; siempre regresaba de la calle con las bolsas del supermercado y se las daba a Zim con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; todo fuera para complacerle a él y al smeet al mismo tiempo. G.I.R solo quería que Zim estuviera feliz. Además Zim tenía que permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo estando en cama.

* * *

Se vino el momento. Era un viernes, pasado el mediodía. Para ese entonces se habían cumplido treinta días desde el inicio del kismeet, sea había cumplido el mes exacto que tanto se estimaba.

En las primeras horas de aquella mañana Zim no se sentía extraño ni nada de eso. Y Dib para su suerte se encontraba ese día en casa porque hasta ese entonces él y el resto del equipo no habían obtenido nuevas pistas acerca del caso que actualmente investigaban.

Zim seguía recostado sobre el colchón circular, con la sabana cubriéndole por debajo del estómago y una almohada deteniendo su cabeza.

De repente sintió un retortijón. A esas alturas ya era normal sentirlos, pero solo por un tiempo corto y después se le pasaban. Y sumándole a eso las pataditas, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Y esa vez era diferente, aquel era un retortijón muy fuerte, mayor a cualquiera que Zim hubiera sentido antes; pasaban los minutos y el dolor no cesaba, además de que Tye se movía demasiado.

Zim se alteró por ambas cosas y no dudó en llamar a Dib y a G.I.R.- ¡Está naciendo!-Fue lo que les dijo, intentando no soltar ningún quejido.

-¡Por Mercurio, ¿ya es hora?! ¡Debo ir por la cámara!-Dib se apresuró a bajar de nuevo a buscar el aparato para grabar el nacimiento.

-¡Dib, no!-Zim no quería tener presente ninguna cámara, pero para cuando dijo eso, Dib ya no lo escuchó.- ¡Agh, olvidado! ¡G.I.R, tendrás que ser tú quien me ayude con esto!

Ya que el robot era el único presente ahí.- ¡Yay, me gusta ayudar!-Lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con seguro justo cuando Dib ya venía de regreso con la cámara preparada.

-¡G.I.R ábreme, ya tengo lista la cámara!-Dib intento abrir, y al no conseguirlo tocó varias veces con rapidez.- ¡Ábreme!

-¡Lo siento!-Le dijo G.I.R desde el otro lado con tono divertido. Rápidamente se subió a la cama con su amo para poder recibir a Tye y atender a Zim en lo que fuera.

Desde afuera de la habitación Dib se sentía frustrado al no poder estar junto a Zim en esos momentos.

Una corriente eléctrica de puro pánico le recorrió a Dib toda la espalda al escuchar los terribles gritos que profería Zim.

-¡Oh por Irk, dueleeeeee! ¡Me dueleee!-Se escuchaban también sus quejidos y respiraciones agitadas.

-¡No se dé por vencido jefecito, usted puede!-Le decía G.I.R

Zim inhalaba todo el aire que pudiera para poder soportar.- ¡Pero dueleee!-Se seguía quejando.

A Dib por su parte, podía sentir que el corazón le latía con fuerza, que hasta le dolía el pecho por ello, y su cuerpo se heló totalmente. Estaba sin poder moverse de su lugar por los nervios y la tensión, hasta sudaba, sudaba frio. Su mente le formulaba ideas pesimistas como "¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?" pero él no se dejaba afligir por eso, ya habían llegado hasta este punto y no tendría por qué haber problemas.

Zim quizás se pasó media hora así, lamentándose y gritando a todo lo que podía, pero Dib lo sintió como una eternidad, una muy tortuosa.

Seguramente los vecinos que escucharan pensarían que ahí en aquella casa verde a alguien lo estaban matando.

-¡Aquí viene!-Dijo G.I.R. Finalmente. Entre jadeos, Zim dio el último grito, uno muy audible, antes de volver a quedarse callado, tomando más aire para tranquilizarse.-Awww que lindo bebé.-Volvió a decir G.I.R.

Con la voz muy débil, Zim apenas pronunció.-Quiero verlo.

Todo esto Dib lo escucho desde afuera, y en ese momento G.I.R. volvía a salir para dejarle pasar.-Que lindo bebé.-Rectificó el robot sonriéndole una vez que vio al humano.

Dib entró corriendo a la habitación con la cámara en mano, se puso a lado de la cama y se hincó para quedar a la altura adecuada para estar de cerca al irken, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar.-¿Cómo te sientes?

Zim tomó una bocanada de aire y luego suspiró.-Cansado.

-No pude grabar nada…-Se lamentaba el otro.

Cuando Zim volvió a darse cuenta, Dib lo grababa con la cámara.- ¡Oh, deja eso!-Le dio un manotazo.-Zim no quiere que lo graben.

-Pero es un momento especial. Algún día se lo hubiera podido mostrar a Tye cuando crezca.

-No lo hagas, será muy vergonzoso.

-¿Dónde está?-Refiriéndose al pequeñín.

-Aquí…-Lo tenía bien tapado con la misma sabana de la cama hasta que G.I.R pudiera conseguir una cobija más caliente.

Y ahí venia.- ¡Tengo la cobija!-La agitaba felizmente por el aire. Se apresuró a dársela a Zim y él lo envolvió con eso.

-Ten, cárgalo.-Le dijo al humano.

Este, muy complacido, dejó la cámara a un lado y después extendió sus brazos para recibirlo.-Awww es hermoso.

-Creo que está un poco cabezón…-Había dicho G.I.R cuando se acercó a mirar.

En ese momento ambos le reprendieron.- ¡G.I.R!

-¡No esta cabezón, su cabeza es normal!-Respondió Dib un poco herido al oír eso.

-¡Sí, Tye es un smeet normal!-Dijo Zim después.

El humano ignoró ese comentario y se concentró en seguir mirando a Tye. Su cara se iluminó al ver por primera vez a su…hijo. ¡Ah! De verdad, que orgullo llamar a alguien tu hijo.

Esperó todo ese tiempo para conocerlo, para saber cómo se vería y que facciones tendría.

Tye mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba durmiendo pero a Dib le pareció al principio una mueca que se hace como cuando te llevas un susto, cierras los ojos fuertemente para dejar de ver eso que te asusta, y su boquita estaba en posición seria, todo eso combinado después le causó ternura y algo de gracia.

Al fin de cuentas, Tye nació con más características irken que humanas. Su piel era del color verde lima, un poco más claro que la piel de Zim. Tenía tres dedos en cada mano en lugar de cinco, Y tenía antenas también, aun eran pequeñas pero notables.

Dib se sintió feliz al notar que en su nuca se veía un poco de cabello azabache que no tardaría en crecerle. Quizás hasta tomara la forma de guadaña que siempre se vio bien cimentada en la familia Membrana.

Sus ojos era lo único que no podía definir si eran irken o humanos. Tendría que esperar a que el pequeño despertara para averiguarlo.

-¿Cómo crees que sean sus…?-No pudo terminar la pregunta, porque cuando volvió a mirar a Zim, se fijó en que ya estaba dormido en posición boca arriba.-Ah, no mintió cuando dijo que estaba agotado.

-¡Quiero cargar al bebé!-Exclamó G.I.R extendiendo sus bracitos para que Dib se lo diera.

-Huh…Está bien.-Accedió él.-Pero debes tener cuidado.-Entonces le entregó al pequeño smeet.

-Lo cuidare bien.-G.I.R salió de la habitación cargando al smeet y dejando a Dib solo con Zim. El humano también estaba agotado, así que pensó que no sería mala idea si él también dormía un poco.

Se acomodó en la cama, con mucho cuidado de no molestar a Zim, y al momento de cerrar los ojos, quedó profundamente dormido.

No supo por cuanto tiempo, pero volvió a ser despertado por Zim cuando este comenzó a moverse en la cama.

-¿Cuánto dormí?-Preguntó el humano.

-No mucho, solo unos minutos. ¿Dónde está Tye?

-¿Tye? Huh…está con G.I.R.

-¡¿Lo dejaste con G.I.R?!

-¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

-Simplemente no confió en ese robot, de veras que llega a ser demasiado torpe, y si fuera tú, no le hubiera confiado a Tye.

-Debes calmarte Zim. Sé que G.I.R lo está cuidando bien. Deben estar abajo en la sala.

-¿Si? ¡Pues eso debe verlo Zim por sí mismo!-Se apresuró a levantarse y bien dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-¡No Zim!-Dib también se levantó y logró tomar a Zim por el brazo.-No debes apresurarte así, te puede hacer daño, necesitas reposar.

-Zim está bien.-Se soltó de su agarre.-No soy una humana para reposar, las humanas después de parir pueden descansar lo que quieran, pero Zim no. Ahora que el kismeet ha terminado, Zim puede volver a todas las actividades que hacía antes.

-Pero…

No se detuvo otra vez para que Dib pudiera decirle otra cosa, Zim bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. Cuando se encontró con G.I.R abajo, el robot le estaba dando al smeet un biberón con leche.- ¡No le des eso!-Zim le arrebato el biberón a G.I.R y este no lo pudo evitar.

-¿Por qué no?-Pareció triste.

-¡Es mitad irken! No puede comer ni beber cualquier cosa porque puede…hacerle daño… -Zim disminuyo la amplitud de sus últimas palabras al fijarse en Tye y ver que éste estaba completamente normal. Hasta pareció hacer un pequeño puchero al ya no sentir el biberón en su boquita.

-Awww amo ¿Ve lo que hace?-Le reprochó G.I.R.-Si no le da su biberón a Tye se va a poner triste y va a llorar.

-P-pero…Zim creyó que los líquidos le afectarían…

-¡Pero Tye es humano también!-Respondió el otro con una sonrisa.-La leche le vendrá bien.

Zim no tuvo más remedio que regresarle el biberón a G.I.R para que siguiera alimentado a Tye. Seguía estando muy sorprendido al descubrir que su smeet parecía ser inmune a diferencia de el a los alimentos. En lugar de que le afectaran, le beneficiaban, y Zim se sintió orgulloso y feliz por ello. Eso significaba que no tendría que batallar para darle alimentos específicos, sino que Tye podía comer de todo.

Y finalmente cuando Tye había empezado a llorar un poco al no tener su biberón cerca, esas pocas lágrimas que había soltado habían ayudado a que sus ojos se abrieran.

Zim los aprecio de cerca y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran como los de Dib, con ese mismo color ámbar brillante.

-M-me…me está mirando… ¡Tye está mirando a Zim!-Exclamó éste con emoción.

En ese momento Dib también bajaba las escaleras, y se apresuró al oír a Zim decir eso. Se acercó a su lado y vio los ojos del smeet. Decir que Dib estaba feliz era poco, más bien sentía que podría explotar por la euforia que sintió cuando su mirada y la de su hijo se encontraron.

* * *

Fue así que los días transcurrieron y Zim y Dib estaban encantados de cuidar de Tye, aunque Zim y G.I.R eran quienes estaban más al pendiente de él, pero Dib siempre que podía, pasaba su tiempo con su smeet también.

Zim a veces se tomaba la libertad de poder volver a bajar a su laboratorio como antes y lo primero que había hecho al bajar ahí, era darle una orden especial a su computadora.

-Bienvenido de nuevo amo Zim. Tiempo sin hablar…-Le dijo la máquina.

-Es bueno volver.-Respondió Zim.-Computadora, el smeet de Zim ya nació desde hace unos días, y por lo mismo Zim tiene una orden que darte.

-He estado al pendiente todo este tiempo de lo que ha estado ocurriendo amo. Debo felicitarle, el kismeet fue todo un éxito. Usted ordene.

-Sabrás que el crecimiento de Tye será más veloz que el de cualquier otra larva humana inferior y corriente, es por eso que necesitamos ampliar esta casa como la última vez cuando G.I.R fue quien te dio esa orden. Debemos trabajar en la propia habitación de Tye, porque llegara un momento en que el ya no pueda seguirse quedando con Dib o conmigo.

Así ocurrió que la casa se extendió aún más pero no de una forma exagerada, lo suficiente para una nueva habitación donde Tye pudiera empezar a dormir solo cuando llegara el momento. De por si ahora por fuera la base sobresalía más que cualquier otra casa del barrio, y a los vecinos les llamaba la atención.

-¿Quién será su re modelador?-Comentaban las mismas vecinas chismoseando entre ellas.-Ojala algún día pueda pedirles el teléfono de esa persona.

-¡Ay, igual yo! Creo que decidiré pintar mi casa de ese mismo color verde tan bonito.

Zim volvía a las andadas, y cada día por las tardes se metía al laboratorio a trabajar en algo que solo él sabia, era sorpresa, no se lo decía a nadie. En esos momentos G.I.R era quien siempre estaba muy ansioso jugando con el pequeño y a cada rato le insistía para que pudiera pronunciar su nombre o el de sus padres.

-Di G.I.R bebé. ¿Puedes decir G.I.R?

El smeet siempre que lo miraba a veces hacia un gesto de no estarle comprendiendo, o a veces si G.I.R hacia algo gracioso para alegrarle, obviamente Tye se reía, y cuando hacia esto último, podía observarse que encima de sus encías los dientes comenzaban a crecerle; y su cabello, como Dib predijo, empezaba a formársele a manera de flequillo que le crecía en forma de guadaña.

Fue tanta la insistencia que G.I.R ponía para que dijera algo, que muy pronto Tye comenzó a imitar sus palabras, y al fin logró decir su propio nombre.

-T…T…-Al precio apenas podía pronunciar la "T".-T…Tye…Tye.

-¡Mire amo, el bebé ya dijo "Tye"!-Le llamaba G.I.R, y Zim dejaba lo que hacía en el laboratorio para comprobar lo que su robot le decía.

Y una vez que Tye logró pronunciar su nombre, lo repetía varias veces seguidas muy rápido, quizás fuera porque estaba emocionado al saber que su boca producía ese ruido, o también porque le gustaba el sonido de su nombre.

También con el paso de los días el crecimiento de Tye era notable; había llegado a un punto en el que ya era difícil sostenerlo en brazos porque se había vuelto algo pesado, así que el siguiente paso era enseñarle a caminar.

-Debes enseñarle a gatear primero.-Dib le había dicho a Zim que eso era lo correcto.

-¡Tonterías!-Zim hacia un gesto con la mano de restarle importancia; estaba convencido que el smeet podría saltarse ese paso y caminar de una vez por todas.-Además, los irkens no gatean.-Justificaba él.-Cuando Zim era como Tye ya podía caminar, así que él hará lo mismo.

Se dedicaron varios días seguidos a hacer que Tye caminara de un lado a otro en distancias cortas o a subir y bajar las escaeras con cuidado pero con propedad. A veces se caía y debían ayudarle a pararse y terminar el recorrido con su ayuda y sobre todo Dib ya veía venir que no iba a ser tan fácil como Zim pensaba.-Es cosa de tener paciencia Zim.-Le decía el humano.

Debido al rápido desarrollo de Tye, en poco tiempo ya era capaz de hablar; Ya era capaz de masticar la comida con sus dientes (Parecidos a los de Zim); Ya era capaz de caminar y sin caerse, en fin, eran capaz de muchas otras cosas cuando normalmente los niños apenas y pueden empezar a dejar de hacerse en los pañales.

Incluso Tye le tenía afición a lo paranormal como Dib.

Se dieron cuenta de esto cuando el humano fue y le contó historias de fantasmas y la historia del coco porque Tye no quería dormirse.

-A Tye no le da miedo.-Le dijo su hijo.- ¡Si el coco viene apuesto a que Tye puede atraparlo primero!-Cabe mencionar que se le hizo costumbre referirse a él mismo en tercera persona.

-¿Qué te he dicho respecto a eso Tye? -Dib lo corregía en medida de lo posible haciéndole ver que lo correcto era decir "Yo" o "A mi", y Tye lograba entender eso, pero era inevitable que de vez en cuanto se le escapara hablar así.

-Ah sí. No me da miedo.-Dijo de nuevo.-Me gustaría ver al coco alguna vez.

Dib asintió a eso y le dijo que ya era hora de que se durmiera.

* * *

Debido a que Dib estaba fuera casi todo el día, y Zim estando en su laboratorio, Tye no tenía otra distracción más que ver la televisión con G.I.R, pero se aburría muy rápido.

Estaban ambos sentados en el sofá, y Tye recarga su cabeza en el respaldo, suspirando.- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo mi papá allá abajo G.I.R?

-¡No lo sé!-Le responde contento pero sin dejar de mirar al televisor y llevándose una cuchara llena de helado a la boca.

-Es en serio. Me gustaría saber qué hace. ¿Y si voy y bajo?

-El amo dice que no puedes entrar Tye. Es peligroso que te puedas hacer daño con algo, además a mi jefecito no le gusta que lo molesten.

-Pero Tye esta aburrido…digo…estoy aburrido. Salgamos un rato…-Se levantó con intenciones de abrir la puerta pero G.I.R se interpuso.

-¡No puedes salir, son órdenes del amo!

Tye se irritó.- ¿Pero por qué? Nunca me dicen por qué y no es justo. Tye quiere salir…-Puso una mirada triste dirigida al suelo.

De repente en la televisión que seguía prendida salió un nuevo anuncio por parte del "El cerdo de la pizza" y hablaba precisamente, vaya, el cerdo de la pizza.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Sí, tú! ¿Estas aburrido en casa, sin nada mejor que hacer que aplastarte a mirar televisión todo el día? ¡Pues deja de perder el tiempo y ven al El Cerdo de la Pizza! ¡Tenemos una increíble promoción que no podrás resistir! ¡Ven y en la compra de nuestra nueva pizza sabor a burrito te hacemos un descuento del 50% en el precio, y aparte te regalaremos el vaso de tu refresco sin ningún costo!

En el televisor hasta abajo Tye podía leer las letras chiquitas:

*La promoción del 50% de descuento no aplica de lunes a sábado. La sucursal se cierra los domingos*

-¿Ah? ¿Pizza sabor burrito?-Tye hizo una mueca sacando su lengua en señal de repulsión.-Asco. Solo un tonto iría por esa estúpida promoción que ni siquiera…

-¡Pizza!-Gritó G.I.R. totalmente eufórico lastimando los sensores auditivos en las antenas de Tye. No supo en que momento pero el pequeño robot ya lo estaba sacando de la base, con correa en mano, siendo jalado por G.I.R estando en su disfraz.

-¡No, espera G.I.R! ¡Creí que no podía salir!-Todo intento por que el otro le oyera fue en vano.- ¡Solo ve más despacio!-Se limitó a decirle. Nunca antes había salido de la base, esta sería una nueva experiencia para él.

En todo su camino hacia El Cerdo de la pizza, Tye no podía evitar observar ante él el paisaje que se le presentaba. Primeramente en el cielo se veía una gran cantidad de smock acumulado por humo de los autos de la ciudad, el suelo lleno de basura, montones de anuncios que mostraban el producto a vender, y además las personas que iban pasando se le quedaban mirando extraño pero él las ignoraba.

G.I.R había corrido muy rápido para llegar al local de las pizzas. Inmediatamente se metió con Tye, aunque este en verdad no quisiera entrar.

Había una larga fila delante del mostrador, y a ambos lados de la fila, las familias que ya habían tenido su pizza se sentaban en las mesas a comerla.

G.I.R. ni siquiera se pudo esperar a que la fila avanzara, en su lugar se fue haciendo espacio entre las personas hasta avanzar y ser el primero para ser atendido.

Las demás personas se quejaron y le gritaron a aquel perro verde que no se entrometiera, que debía esperar su lugar como todos los demás pero él no hacía caso.

Al llegar con el chico que atendía la caja le dijo lo que quería desesperado.

-¡Deme una pizza familiar sabor burrito! ¡Necesito una pizza familiar sabor burrito! ¡Quieroooo…!...Por favor.-Dijo al final cortésmente.

Al chico cajero que se notaba que odiaba su trabajo, no le importó que el perro verde se hubiera metido o quizá ni siquiera lo notó y solo le dijo con desgane el precio que debía pagar por la pizza y G.I.R sacó el dinero.

-En un momento le damos su pizza.

Mientras tanto Tye se había quedado cerca de la puerta de entrada a esperar a que G.I.R terminara.

De hecho ahora que lo veía bien, salir de casa no fue tan buena idea, le aterró sentirse solo en esos momentos; bueno, estaba G.I.R pero no era suficiente, quizás hubiera sido mejor si uno de sus padres lo hubiera acompañado.

Además se sentía observado de nuevo y ahora si se puso nervioso, intentaba esquivarle la mirada a todos y ya no sabía que más hacer. Escuchaba lo que murmuraban los niños.

-¿Esta disfrazado?

-Tal vez…-Le respondía otro niño.- ¿Pero de quién?

-Mira mami ¿Ese niño está enfermo de la piel?

-Quizá sí amor. No te acerques a él, podrías contagiarte.

-Ese niño no tiene nariz ni orejas, se ve raro.

Finalmente, el colmo fue en la mesa directamente contigua de donde Tye estaba parado, otro niñito más agregó que tenía una cabeza muy grande.

-¡Tye no está cabezón!-Le gritó no solo al niñito insolente, sino a sus padres también, mostrando, no enojo, si no ira en sus palabras, lo cual asustó a todos. Al ver que la familia comía la dichosa pizza sabor burrito, hasta miró ese alimento con asco y cerraba ojos y puños bien fuerte para intentar contenerse. Es decir ¿Cómo se atrevían a comerse esa basura tan grasienta? Y encima masticaban con la boca abierta, Aun peor, era obvio que esas personas no tenían modales en ningún sentido.

Todos esos comentarios hirientes que le hacían, no tuvo coraje para tolerarlos. Quería irse de una vez de ahí.

En ese momento, "El Cerdo de la pizza y amigos" salían al escenario que estaba ahí mismo en el local para entretener a la clientela. No eran más que un montón de botargas viejas, apestosas, salpicadas también con grasa y aceite de la comida. Eran disfraces desagradables porque ni siquiera los personajes tenían buen aspecto; en lugar de entretener, parecía que su objetivo era dar miedo, y fue peor cuando empezaban a cantar, lo hacían muy mal.

-¡G.I.R vámonos! ¡Vámonos ahora!-Gritó con exaspero al ver que el robot planeaba entrenarse mucho comiendo su pizza.

-Oh, está bien.-G.I.R encendió sus propulsores y paso volando cerca de Tye para que diera un salto y se subiera en su espalda. Se causó un pequeño alboroto al ver la estela de humo que G.I.R les dejo a todos ahí cuando siguió su camino.

-Ahora entiendo porque no me dejaban salir. No querían que conociera a toda esta gente tan repulsiva y el sucio entorno donde viven.-Su voz se quebraba debido a que quería soltar su llanto, pero por algo de orgullo que había heredado de Zim, no lo hizo.

Llegando a la base Tye se encerró en su habitación yG.I.R bajo rápido al laboratorio para informarle la situación a Zim.

-¡¿Cómo que tú y Tye se salieron?! ¡¿Cuántas veces Zim les tiene que decir que no lo hagan?!

-¡Lo siento amo, fue mi culpa, yo quería la pizza sabor burrito!-Lloriqueaba G.I.R.

Zim de inmediato subió a la casa y busco a Tye en su habitación.- ¡Tye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tye al verle se lanzó a abrazarlo con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos.-Perdóname papá. Nunca más me volveré a salir.

-¿Qué sucedió?-El tono de voz de Zim intentaba sonar gentil, pero estaba más bien disgustado por la situación, así que su pregunta sonó más bien a una orden para que Tye le contara todo.

-Le dijeron a Tye cosas muy feas…-Seguía sin dejar de abrazarlo.-Y lo miraban raro.

Zim suspiro para intentar calmarse.-A veces agradezco que esta gente sea tan idiota Tye. Si en verdad tuvieran un cerebro más ágil como el de Dib en esas cabecitas de larva apestosa que tienen, se hubieran dado cuenta de tu identidad real y Zim no quiere pensar lo que te pudieron haber hecho entonces. Zim nunca se perdonaría si te pasara algo, pero estas bien ¿Verdad?

Tye se secaba las lágrimas.-Si, estoy bien.-Prometo que nunca te volveré a desobedecer. Fui yo el que quería salir de casa, no le eches la culpa a G.I.R.

-El que tiene la culpa aquí es Zim.-Dijo firmemente.- Si te hubiera dicho mis razones desde el principio esto no habrá pasado. –Los dos se quedaron abrazados y en silencio por otros segundos.- ¿Sabes? Zim tiene algo para ti que te alegrara más.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya ves que Zim ha estado ocupado en el laboratorio trabajando en algo súper secreto.

-Sí…

-Pues hoy lo termine, y aunque quería esperar más tiempo para dártelo, creo que este sería un buen momento.

-Oh…no recordaba que el laboratorio fuera tan grande…-Fue lo primero que dijo Tye al estar dentro del lugar.

-Aquí está, Tye.-Dijo Zim con orgullo, mostrándole a su hijo un aparato que estaba protegido por una burbuja flotante que aun así se mantenía fija en su sitio.

Zim tomo un pequeño control remoto.-Atrápalo cuando caiga.- Y pulsó un botón. Al hacerlo la burbuja se rompió y dejo caer lo que llevaba dentro. Tye lo atrapo con ambas manos.

-E-es…es un… PAK

-Es tu propio PAK.-Reiteró Zim.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué? La verdad no me hace falta papá.

-Eso lo sé, pero ¿Quién sabe? Tarde o temprano te puede ser útil. Si lo hubieras llevado puesto hoy te hubieras podido defender de esos tontos humanos. Tiene las mismas funciones que el mío. Patas biónicas, lanzan rayos laser…ya sabes.

-Waooo ¡Gracias! ¿Y cómo me lo pongo?-Preguntó con emoción.

-Se adhiere a tu espalda. No es gran cosa.-Tye finalmente tenía su propio PAK en la espalda. No podía esperar para usarlo.-Tendrás que esperar otro poco para que Zim te enseñe a usarlo.

-Awww ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Estoy cansado Tye. Trabajé en eso no sé cuántos días. Quiero reposar. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos y damos una vuelta por…la galaxia?

Tye hizo un sonido de exclamación.- ¡¿Saldremos de la tierra?!

-Ahora mismo.

-¡Sí, vamos!

Llamaron a G.I.R para que también los acompañara y no se siguiera sintiendo mal por aquel incidente en la pizzería.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que el voot estuviera listo todos lo abordaron.

-¿Qué planeta quieres ver esta vez?

-¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Saturno!

-Saturno y sus anillos siempre te ponen de buen humor.-Dijo Zim con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Siempre actualizo esta cosa cada mil años. En fin, en seguida subo el siguiente capitulo y sera todo, al fin podré despedirme de mi cuenta en amor Yaoi**

* * *

Desde el incidente en El Cerdo de la Pizza, Tye aprendió la lección de lo que realmente son los humanos, y desde ese momento se juró él mismo que no volvería a salir de la base o a hablar con alguno de ellos a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Y mientras Zim le daba la razón, Dib intentaba hacerle ver a Tye su propio punto de vista.

-Debes ignorarlos Tye, la gente no sabe lo que dice. Hablan sin pensar; pero tú eres fuerte, no tienes por qué hacerles caso.

-¡Tonterías!-Estaban teniendo esta charla en la cocina. Zim se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa al decirlo. Tye estaba sentado entre ambos, y se asustó al oír ese grito- ¡Lastimaron a Tye!

-Zim, lo repito, dicen cosas sin pensar. Como si a mí no me hubieran hecho lo mismo ¿Y que hice? Seguí adelante. Tye debe hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Los estas apoyando?!

-…Son humanos Zim…somos humanos…-Se señaló a sí mismo.

-¡¿Esa es tu gran excusa Dib?! ¡¿Solo porque son humanos como tú los vas a defender?! ¡Tú no eres como ellos, no eres así!

Tye solo podía pasear su mirada de uno a otro de sus padres con temor.

-…Zim…los humanos cometemos errores…-Logró decir Dib en tono serió.

-¡¿Y después de todo lo que te hicieron antes…después de todo lo que te dijeron?! ¡¿Cómo es que prefieres a esas estúpidas larvas antes que a tu hijo?! ¡A Zim no le importa si cometen errores o no! ¡Burlarse de Tye no es un error, es abuso!

-En primer lugar yo no dije que los estoy defendiendo...

-¡Eso estas dando a entender!

Dib se quitó los anteojos, cansado, suspirando; y sobó el puente de su nariz. Cuando Zim se ponía así, era muy difícil persuadirlo para que comprendiera.

-¡Ya no se peleen!-El grito de Tye les hizo parar a ambos sus discusión.- ¡No me gusta que peleen…y por mi culpa!-Salió corriendo y llorando de la cocina a encerrase en su cuarto.

-¡Tye, no es tu culpa!-Le hizo saber Zim, pero no le escuchó. Después que se hubieran quedado solos, el irken también soltó un suspiro sobando su sien.- ¿Ya estas feliz?-Le dio una mirada certera a Dib

-¿Y tú? Tú empezaste a gritar.

-Gracias a ti.-Dijo secamente.

-Escucha Zim. No quiero pelear ¿Sí? A lo único que quiero llegar es que Tye no puede vivir enojado o asustado de los humanos. Me tiene a mí pero no es suficiente. Tiene que hacer más amistades…tampoco con G.I.R le basta.

-¿Tú qué sabes? No estás la mayoría del día en casa. Claro que le basta.

-No es saludable que se quede todo el día aquí. Y cuando dijo que no quería volver a salir allá afuera, eso me aterró más.

-Tiene razones.

-Tiene las razones equivocadas.

-¡Esta bien! Y entonces dime… ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a salir cuando de lo primero que se dan cuenta es de su físico? ¿Quieres que reciba más burlas por eso?

-Existe una solución, y lo sabes…

-¿Y cuál es?

-Zim, eres un irken. Una raza con mayor tecnología que la nuestra. No será ningún problema para ti inventar algo para que se vea igual a los demás.

-¿Cómo qué?

Dib se encogió de hombros.-Tú dímelo.

Así que esa misma tarde, Zim se vio de vuelta en su laboratorio para inventar algo más que beneficiara a Tye. Obviamente le tomó tiempo. Horas diseñando planos y prototipos, haciendo pruebas, en eso se llevó días, igual que cuando le hizo su propio PAK, que por cierto, luego de haber regresado de su viaje espacial hacia Saturno, Tye de inmediato se puso a probarlo para poder dominarlo, recibiendo ayuda y consejos de Zim.

Tye no tenía muchas actividades que hacer dentro de casa, y de nueva cuenta estaba con G.I.R viendo televisión. No negaría que le era desesperante, pero con tal de quedarse ahí y no salir, por él estaba bien.

Fue entonces que G.I.R recibió el comunicado de Zim desde el laboratorio por medio del monitor que salía de su cabeza.-G.I.R, avísale a Tye que quiero que baje inmediatamente, Zim tiene algo que mostrarle.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea G.I.R? ¿Qué me querrá mostrar?

-Noo loo sée.

Una vez que Tye estuvo en el laboratorio, habló.-¿Qué ocurre papá? Otra vez has estado muy ocupado por aquí. G.I.R y yo casi no te vemos allá arriba.

-Es porque Zim ha estado trabajando en algo para ti…de nuevo.

-¡Otra sorpresa!-Inquirió con emoción.

-Seeep.-Asintió. Zim hasta ahora tenía una de sus manos oculta tras la espalda, escondiendo lo que a continuación enseñaría.-Dib insistió algunas veces para que lo hiciera, y aquí está. Zim espera que te sirva y que te guste.-Le mostró lo que a simple vista parecía un reloj de mano con acabados metálicos.-Tómalo y pruébatelo.

-Waooo…no veo por qué necesitaría un reloj, pero gracias…-Lo tomo y se colocó en la muñeca izquierda.

-No es un simple reloj. Es un camuflajeador.-Explico el irken mayor.-Ayuda a verte igual a los humanos. Aparte sirve para que puedas comunicarte con nosotros o con G.I.R donde quiera que estés, y te indica tu posición exacta en el globo terrestre; y por si llegaras a estar perdido, te ayudada a volver a casa…como un… ¿Cómo le llaman? GPS.

Y Tye no necesito de mayores explicaciones para entender lo que su padre quería lograr con eso.- ¿Quieres decir que esto crea un disfraz para mí y que parezca más humano?

-Exactamente. ¿Sabes? La idea me llegó luego de recordar a…Tak, una vieja compañera en la academia militar irken.-No le vio caso mencionarle que Tak fue también una vieja rival que intento quitarle la misión de invadir la tierra cuando Zim aun quería hacerlo.-Tú no la conoces, pero ella tenía un camuflajeador igual.

-No quiero usarlo.-Cuando Zim se dio cuenta, Tye ya le devolvía aquel artefacto.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo necesito papá.

Zim se quedó mirando a su hijo, pensativo y decepcionado a la vez, pero luego de callar un poco, volvió a hablar.-Bien, entonces tampoco necesitas del PAK .

-¡¿Qué?!

-Este se usa solo cuando los irkens sí lo necesitan.-Recalcó la palabra "sí".-O cuando deben llegar más pronto a un lugar, se desplazan con el PAK; también como arma de ataque y defensa. Obviamente eso, si te encuentras con algún enemigo que quiera atacarte. Pero entonces es inútil para ti, si estas tan decidido a no salir de la base, no tienes enemigos, no necesitas desplazarte ¿Entonces qué caso tiene?

-¡No, no me lo quites!-Espetó con temor.-Es mío, y además es tan…genial.

-Zim puede quitártelo porque Zim lo hizo en primer lugar.

-…No…-Sin saber qué más decir, solo le salió ese "No" dando un paso hacia atrás, temiendo por perder su PAK.

Zim cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, intentando sonar más amable.-Escucha Tye, la verdad es que Zim te da la razón, si no quieres salir, Zim lo acepta, pero Dib no, él está en contra. Así que la única razón por la que Zim hizo esto fue para ponerlo un poco más contento. Además, quien sabe, puede que él esté en lo correcto.-Tye solo calló y se le quedo mirando, aun dudaba.- ¿No quieres complacer a tu padre? Úsalo solo una vez y sal, y si aún no te convences, le demostraremos a Dib que se equivocó. Solo por hoy usa el camuflajeador, y si al contrario te gusta, puedes quedártelo, y también con el PAK.

Tye pensó, se llevó un dedo cerca de los labios para meditarlo mejor, y finalmente accedió a la propuesta de Zim.-Bien, lo haré. Lo llevare puesto y todo el día de hoy aparentare ser un humano. Iré a la ciudad y regresare antes de que anochezca. Después te diré que tal me fue.

-De acuerdo, y por favor llévate a G.I.R contigo. No es que crea que de verdad vas a perderte allá afuera, solo no lo quiero cerca durante unas horas; y más le vale a ese robot comportarse o si no...-Hizo un puño con la mano en forma amenazadora mientras pesaba en G.I.R

-No te preocupes papá, estoy seguro de que G.I.R se portara bien, yo me encargo de eso. Ahora… ¿Cómo activo esta cosa…?-Se puso el camuflajeador y solo apretó el botón más llamativo que tenía. En unos segundos su piel había cambiado para aparentar ser como la de un humano, sus antenas habían desaparecido para sustituirlas por orejas normales, ahora hasta tenia nariz, y en sus dos manos había cinco dedos en lugar de tres.-Waaoo…-Se detuvo a mirarse las palmas y dorso de sus manos y después tocarse las orejas.- ¿Cómo me veo? Me siento raro.

Zim se le quedó mirando.-…Eres igual a Dib.-Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Tye también sonrió al escucharlo y se dio más ánimos con esto.-Gracias. Te prometo regresar antes de que anochezca. Iré por G.I.R.

Al subir a la casa, G.I.R lo vio y activó su defensa después de que sus ojos se pusieran rojos y amenazaba al extraño con un montón de armas y rayos.- ¡Intruso! ¿Cómo entraste a la base del amo?

-G.I.R tranquillo, soy Tye, estoy fingiendo ser un humano.

-Ah bueno.-Con esta simple respuesta el robot se calmó de nuevo y guardó sus armas.

Juntos salieron a la calle, y la gente solo miraba a Tye momentáneamente y después seguía su camino.

-Eh…hola.-Le dijo a un grupo de chicas que casualmente se cruzaron en su camino. Solo las saludaba por simple curiosidad de ver como reaccionaban.

-Huh…hola.-Respondieron ellas dulcemente sonriéndole. Cuando cada uno de ellos continuó caminando, Tye pudo escuchar algunos comentarios que intentaban sonar disimulados.-Que chico tan lindo.

-Mmmmm…-Dijo él con audacia.-Este disfraz si funciona.-Pronto estuvieron cerca de la escuela y Tye detuvo sus pasos jalando a G.I.R. consigo.-Espera G.I.R. quiero ver esto….-Tye se acercó a mirar a una de las ventanas de los salones. Se preguntaba porque había tantos niños ahí dentro reunidos, todos sentados en su propia mesa. ¿Qué era lo que hacían? Al parecer tomaban apuntes de lo que un adulto mayor apuntaba en una pizarra. Se concentró tato observando aquella escena que no notó cuando uno de los niños lo vio con molestia y después dijo en voz alta:

-Oye Gaz ¿Qué este no es tu hermano? El cabezón y raro.

Llamando la atención de todos, y no solo la de Gaz, hasta el profesor Eliot detuvo lo que hacía.

-¿Dib?-Preguntó Gaz algo desconfiada de que ese en verdad fuera su hermano.

Tye se desconcertó al ver que lo miraban.- ¡No estoy cabezón!-Fue lo único que respondió antes de echarse a correr con G.I.R muy lejos.

* * *

Ese era uno de los días en que Dib llegaba temprano a casa. Vio a Zim sentado en el sillón, de brazos cruzados, y parecía estar enfadado por algo, aunque hasta ahora no se voleaba a mirar al humano. Dib, con el mejor tono de voz, fue el que saludó.-Ya vine.-Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a hacerle compañía al irken sentándose a su lado.-Hooola, tierra llamando a Zim.-Sacudió sus manos en frente de la cara del otro.

-Ya te vi.-Contestó a secas.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-¿Nada o…algo?

-¿Y tú no notas como que falta _alguien?_

-Tye…-Reaccionó de inmediato.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero…donde esta?

-Salió, y G.I.R con él.

-¿Salió?

¡Eso fue lo que dije! Y todo porque tú le metiste esa idea.

-Oye, no me culpes por eso. Fue su decisión.-Se defendió.-Pero entonces ¿Al fin terminaste ese aparato en el que trabajabas?

-Sí. Y Tye al principio se negó a ponérselo, pero lo hizo por ti. A Zim no deja de preocuparle que le pase algo.

-Eso no sucederá. G.I.R. está con él, tú lo dijiste. Estará bien.

-Si…espera, no,…no sé…-Estaba afligido. Se removió en su lugar para ponerse más cómodo.

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio entre ambos, hasta que Dib volvió a hablar.-Deja de preocuparte.

-Si Tye no regresa antes de que anochezca como él dijo, Zim jura que irá a buscarlo.

-Wow…regresará hasta dentro de unas horas…entonces tenemos todo el día…

-¿Todo el día para qué?-Zim se sorprendió cuando sintió su rostros ser tomado por las manos de Dib y acercarlo para darle un beso sorpresivo y demandante. Al separarse con esfuerzo el irken le reclamó por qué había hecho eso.

-P-perdón, Zim.-Se disculpó con pena.-Hace mucho no lo hacemos, pensé…que tú también querrías…

Zim se sintió muy mal y triste al oír esto.-O-oye…Zim no ha dicho que no quiere…solo pregunté por qué lo habías hecho. Procura avisar la próxima vez, humano; porque tomaste a Zim por sorpresa.

Con esas palabras Dib recobró los ánimos.- ¡Ese era el punto!-Dijo con entusiasmo.-Pero entonces si quieres…-Dedujo acertadamente.

Observó ahora como a Zim se le hacía un rubor en las mejillas.-Pues…no suena mal…-Zim siente que Dib coloca su mano sobre la suya y se levanta del sillón sin soltarle para guiarlo a la recamara de arriba. Zim le sigue sin decir palabra y con muchos nervios. Sus pasos hacen ruido cada que pisan los escalones. Al fin están frente a la puerta, Dib la abre sin demora y entran.

Al principio ambos no saben cómo actuar enseguida, pero el humano se atreve a ser el primero en volver a dar el beso, uno tierno. Ese beso de a poco se intensifica, se acercaban uno al otro para profundizarlo e intercambiarse su calor corporal. Sin casi notarlo, Dib comenzó a retroceder y Zim con él, hasta que ambos tropezaron por culpa de la cama y el irken quedó encima, eso les hizo romper su contacto.

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada.-Contestó Dib antes de que Zim pudiera preguntarle. Pasó sus manos por debajo de la prenda de Zim para acariciar su espalda y eso le hizo sentir escalofríos.- ¿Estás nervioso?-Cuestionó.

-U-un poco.

Así Dib continuó con el beso que comenzaron, y con una vuelta que dio sobre la cama, ahora Zim era quien quedaba debajo.-Yo i igual.-Dijo sonriendo, en lo que acorralaba las manos de Zim con las suyas y las ponía sobre su cabeza.- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé porque últimamente estabas siempre enojado conmigo…Y acercándose a las antenas del irken, susurró:-Tensión sexual…-Esto a Zim le hizo soltar un suspiro, pero lo negaba.

-¡M-mientes!-Exclamó sonrojándose.

-Admítelo Zim. Había tensión sexual en ambos y por eso estabas de mal humor conmigo.

-¡Cállate!

-Al menos yo si controlaba mis emociones... ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? De todas formas ya estamos aquí... -Era el colmo, Dib quería hacer enojar a Zim a propósito pero éste no sabía porque, aunque ya lo había logrado.

-¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto!

-¿Lo ves? Incluso ahora tu enorme ego te hace negarlo pero sabes que es verdad.

-¡No lo es!

-…Esta bien, lo que tú digas…pero si no es cierto entonces no me habrías acompañado hasta aquí, y si no fuera cierto tampoco… ¿Por qué entonces no me detienes?

Y el irken hubiera contestado "¡Lo haría si pudiera pero tus manos de humano están sosteniendo las de Zim!" pero no fue necesario porque Dib le soltó para hacer otra cosa. Quería deshacerse de la ropa y acariciar en una zona muy privada. La única cosa que Zim pudo hacer, en lugar de detenerle, como Dib le había dicho, solo reacciono a soltar un gritito de éxtasis al sentir que le estaban tocando una de sus partes más erógenas.

-¡Ahhh! N-no hagas eso… ¡Detente!

-Hazlo tú…

-¡Ahh…!-La parte racional de Zim le decía que si, que detuviera al humano, y del otro lado se negaba a hacerlo.- ¡No puedo! …¡No quiero!-Corrigió.-T-tenías razón Dib…n-no…no te detengas…mhg…

Y no pensaba hacerlo. Continuó su labor con gusto hasta empezar a sentir que Zim estuviera preparado para el siguiente paso.

Se deleitaba de oírlo gemir después de que había pasado mucho tiempo sin escucharle hacer esos sonidos. Y a pesar de que estaban solos, Zim soltaba sus gemidos de su boca con algo de timidez, como si de verdad alguien fuera a escucharlos, o como si alguien fuera a entrar y los viera, pero igual no pudo seguir con ese volumen de voz porque a cada momento se intensificaba y se hacía más audible, y con mayor razón si era que Dib sabia como complacerle, tocando justo en donde era la mayor debilidad del irken.

De vez en cuando dejaba de tocarle para también llenarle de besos en todo el torso, besos sorpresivos en los labios y en el resto de su cuerpo además de acariciarle. Zim podía volverse loco ahí mismo.

Cuando al fin Zim no pudo con tenerse más y mostró su miembro retráctil muy húmedo, Dib le hizo a Zim voltearse para quedar de espaldas a él, y también le hizo elevar sus caderas. Aunque el irken estaba nervioso y apenado, no le impidió a Dib hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Te sientes preparado?-Le susurró con gentileza.

-S-si…rápido, hazlo ahora…-Pidió.

Zim no se atrevió a mirar a sus espaldas, se limitó a escuchar al humano intentar deshacerse de su propia ropa con mucha calma. Se armó de valor y tomo aire cuando lo sintió de nuevo muy cerca y se aferró fuerte a las sabanas, sobre todo cuando le sintió introducirse.

Hizo una mueca de queja, apenas soltando un sonido que delatara su molestia, y eso que Dib no estaba siendo rudo en sus movimientos, al contrario. Pero era lógico que Zim lo sintiera como algo extraño a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho, porque pasó mucho tiempo antes de hacerlo una vez más.

-¿Te lastime?-Preguntó Dib con angustia.

-¡No!-Gritó Zim con desespero.- ¡Te dije que lo hicieras rápido, humano! Estas tardándote…

-…P-perdón…

Soltó un respingo y Dib comenzó a embestirlo con un ritmo ni muy rápido ni muy lento, para que de esa forma Zim pudiera acostumbrarse. El calor en su interior era embriagante asimismo el que se sentía en aquella habitación.

Volvía a soltar sus quejidos, pero a la vez estaba complacido por recibir esas atenciones de parte de Dib. Se sentía feliz aunque no lo dijera.

Éste comenzó a moverse más rápido, arrancándole gritos de satisfacción a Zim. A cada momento Dib incrementaba sus movimientos y era irresistible. Ambos estaban en completa éxtasis y a poco de llegar al clímax.

Zim no pudo contenerse más y dejo salir todo, acompañado de un jadeo largo y sonoro, manchando las sabanas

Posteriormente Dib también se corrió abundantemente, llenando el interior del irken, y éste último volvió a soltar un gemido al sentir todo ese líquido caliente dentro de él.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama sin importar que tan sucia estuviera, aun respirando con dificultad y tomando bocanadas de aire para calmar su agitación. Zim aun sintió las yemas de los dedos de Dib acariciar con ternura y delicadeza sus antenas desde atrás de él y eso era placentero.

-¿Te gustó?-Preguntó él.

-S-sí…necesitaba esto…-Admitió dando un suspiro.

-Yo igual…-Y Debido al cansancio, después de eso, ambos se quedaron dormitando un buen rato antes de recobrar sus energías y volver a despertar.

* * *

Tye se había cansado de tanto correr para alejarse lo más que pudo de aquel lugar lleno de niños humanos. Nunca recordó haberse asustado tanto como ahora lo había hecho. Se metió en un callejón apenas creyó conveniente detenerse a descansar.-Pensé que me descubrirían…-Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.-Estuvo cerca. Ellos me…me confundieron con mi papá… ¿Acaso lo conocen?...

G.I.R también se encontraba agotado debido a que Tye se lo llevo jalando todo el rato de su correa sin permitirle descansar hasta ahora.

-Awww yo quería saludar a Gazy…-Se lamentó G.I.R

-… ¿Gazy?-Repitió Tye sin comprender.

-¡La chica linda! De ojos bonitos y cabello purpura…ella y yo nos amamos.-Dijo sonriendo con ternura.

Tye no podía estar muy convencido de eso último, aun así comenzó a divagar en sus propios pensamientos.-Así que es ella…-Se quedó meditando un rato, recordando que le confundieron con el hermano de esa chica. Podría ser cierto, en primera, porque G.I.R parecía conocer a esa humana, y en segunda, su padre Dib nunca le llegó a contar nada acerca de algún familiar suyo pero no sabía la razón.-G.I.R ¿Tú sabes si mi padre tenía parientes?...¿La chica de que me hablas es su hermana?

-¡Sí que sí! Pero ya no se hablan porque hace mucho tiempo se enojaron.-El robot se puso triste al mencionarle esto a Tye.-Extraño a Gazy…

-E-entonces…eso significa que ella es…-Hizo una pausa al intentar recordar el nombre con que se le llamaba al parentesco de la hermana de un padre.-es mi tía… ¡Y yo su sobrino!-Se sorprendió.-I-increíble…tuve más familiares todo este tiempo y nade nunca me lo dijo. Supongo que comprendo el porqué, si es que todos mis demás familiares son completamente humanos, no querrían saber de mi siendo que soy un hibrido.-Le devolvió la mirada a G.I.R y se dio cuenta de que éste ya estaba comiéndose un panque que saco de su cabeza.-Hey G.I.R, tengo una idea. ¿Y si intentamos reconciliarlos?

-¡Síiiii!... ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Bueno…-Cayó en cuenta de que aún tenía su holograma humano activo.- ¿Por qué no vamos y le hacemos a la tía Gazy una visita y charlamos?

-¡Yaaay!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo final jaja. Bye.**

* * *

Tye y G.I.R volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta toparse nuevamente con la escuela. Llegaron a tiempo para escuchar como sonaba la campana indicándoles a los estudiantes su fin de clases.

Se quedaron parados en la acera de enfrente viendo como todos los chicos comenzaban a salir. Algunos lo hacían corriendo, otros caminando con clama. Esperaban encontrarse con cierta chica de cabellos morados.

Gaz siempre era de las que se esperaba hasta el final para irse. Detestaba tener que hacerlo junto con los demás, porque la hora de salida siempre era un caos cuando todos se aglomeraban en la puerta y daban empujones entre ellos.

Cuando Tye la vio, se armó de valor para acercársele y hablarle.

-Ho-hola… ¿Eres Gaz, verdad?

-Piérdete, tonto.-Espetó ella con rudeza.

Gaz apenas y reaccionó cuando G.I.R saltó y ahora ya estaba engarruñado a una de sus piernas, dándole un abrazo.- ¡Gazy, te extrañe! ¿Me extrañaste, eh, eh?

-¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡Suelta mi pierna!-La chica movía su extremidad con fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Tye también le ordenó que soltara.- ¡G.I.R suéltala ya, compórtate!

Cuando lo lograron, Gaz miro al perrito verde con suma molestia y después miró a Tye de igual forma.- ¿Qué haces tú con él?

-Él es mi…perro. Es muy cariñoso.-Se le ocurrió decir.

-No es cierto. Este perro no es tuyo, y ni siquiera es un perro. Es un estúpido robot disfrazado.

En lugar de ponerse nervioso o negarle algo, Tye se emocionó por lo que oía. -¡Entonces eso significa que mis sospechas son ciertas!

Gaz arqueó una ceja.- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Si conoces a G.I.R e incluso sabes en realidad lo que es, eso podría ligarte mucho con mi padre. Serían los dos únicos humanos que conocen la verdad.

-… ¿Sabes qué? O me estas confundiendo con alguien más, o de verdad estás loco. No sé quién eres ni mucho menos sé quién sea tu padre, así que mejor aparte o voy a...

-¡Mi padre es tu hermano!-Contestó con rapidez.- Es Dib…Y sé que si lo conoces…

Parecía que Gaz había querido darle un golpe para quitarlo del camino, pero al oír esto se paró en seco y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, soltó la carcajada más larga y sonora que hubiera soltado antes en su vida, que hasta le empezaba a doler el estómago.

Tye se sintió un poco ofendido por esa actitud; e incluso G.I.R también empezó a reír, pero el robot era muy inocente, Tye sabía que no lo hacía adrede, solo lo hacía porque le gustaba reírse y estar feliz por todo.

-No te burles.-Le dijo a Gaz.-Es en serio.

Gaz aun soltó otras cuantas risotadas antes de admitir.-No me cabe duda de que es en serio, pero la idea es tan graciosa cuando lo dices de repente.-Rio otro poco.- ¿Así que…eres hijo de Dib…?...Mmmhh… ¿Y cómo es qué…? Aguarda, la verdad no me interesa saber cómo es que naciste, no me importa; no me importa nada de esto en absoluto.

-¡¿C-cómo es posible de que no te importe?!... Y…además, reaccionas de una forma tan…no sé ¿Extraña? Cualquier otra persona se hubiera puesto feliz, por saber algo de su hermano, por saber de mí…es decir… ¡Soy tu sobrino!

Al quedarse callada, Gaz le siguió observando y al final admitió.-Pues yo no soy cualquier persona…-Tye tragó saliva.-Mira, he de admitir que tienes cierto parecido. Los ojos, el cabello…su actitud irritante…pero aunque así fuera, Dib ya no es mi hermano. Dejó de serlo cuando decidió marcharse de la casa; ya no lo conozco. No me interesa…

-Pero…ustedes tienen que reconciliarse. No puede ser posible que dos hermanos se odien tanto…digo, si tú, si todos ustedes quisieran verse de nuevo, tal vez eso podría hacerse…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes idea en la horrible depresión en la que calló mi padre por su culpa!...Encerrado en el laboratorio todo el día, y cuando salía se iba a dormir sin cenar; y si yo le preguntaba que había estado haciendo, me decía que nada, y era verdad. Confinado entre cuatro paredes solo pensando en un hijo que lo abandonó para irse con…Zim…-Al mencionar aquel nombre lo hizo con un rencor tan intenso y profundo que hasta Tye pudo percibir esa aura oscura y sintió escalofríos.

-…N-no puedo imaginar todo el odio que le tienes, eso es cierto, pero…apuesto a que él no siente lo mismo…me refiero a que, si en algún momento llegó a estar igual de enfadado, ya no es así. Debe extrañar mucho a su padre también, y a su hermana…

-Si eso era lo que querías hacer, no va a funcionar, no vas a convencerme de reconciliarme, así que ya puedes rendirte.

Tye se quedó helado ante sus palabras; el carácter de Gaz era tan difícil y pesado que en verdad ya podía sentirse derrotado.-…Al menos lo intente...-Tye comenzó a caminar llevándose a G.I.R. consigo.

-Adiós nena.-Se despedía G.I.R con un dejo de tristeza.

Ya en esos momentos lo único que reconfortaba a Tye es que trató de hacer algo bueno por reunir a la familia, y eso era lo que contaba.

Por su parte, Gaz retomó su camino hacia casa. Al llegar saludó a su padre, quien estaba en la cocina, y siendo ya más de medio día, el profesor Membrana apenas estaba degustándose unos cuantos waffles.

-¿No me digas que apenas estas desayunando?

-Lo siento, calabacita, pero acabo de despertar. Anoche estuve en el laboratorio del sótano hasta altas horas y me quede dormido después.

-Si sigues con esa rutina te va a afectar. ¿Te ofendes si te digo que te ves más viejo que antes? Necesitas dormir más.

-Lo intentare, lo prometo, cielo.

-Todo es por culpa de Dib…-Mencionó con enojo, y su padre alcanzó a oírla.

-No sé…si no se hubiera ido, todo seguiría como antes… ¿No lo preferirías así?

-¿Y tú? Tú eres quien lo extraña.

Membrana suspiró.-Sí. Nunca pensé que su partida me afectaría tanto…me…me duele Gaz, quisiera que estuviera aquí. Siento que desde que se fue, irónicamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre que podría estar gastando con él, y contigo, pero siempre que estuvo, yo era quien se ausentaba.-Siguió comiendo su desayuno y después ya no dijo nada.

A Gaz también le dolía su padre, no le gustaba…es más, _odiaba_ verlo de esa manera, le daba rabia, verlo tan decaído, tan triste, y más porque hasta él mismo se daba cuenta de que había desperdiciado sus mejores años dedicándolos a la ciencia y no a sus hijos. _"Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo contario…"_ -Le oyó decir una vez, lamentándose. Ya no se podían cambiar aquellas cosas…pero si podían mejorarse, pensó la chica.

-Papá, saliendo hoy de la escuela se me acercó alguien.

-¡¿Y qué quería?! ¿Te hizo algo?-Preguntó exaltado, denotando su preocupación.

-Cálmate, no es nada malo. Tenía buenas intenciones, creo. Él…ese chico me dijo que sabía de Dib, dijo que si tú y yo lo quisiéramos, podríamos reencontrarnos otra vez nosotros tres. Aunque lo rechacé, pero por ti, podría buscarlo y decirle que cambié de opinión.

-Gaz, sabes que no deberías confiar en extraños, pudo haberte engañado.

-Al parecer hablaba muy en serio.

-Bueno, aunque así fuera, nosotros no sabemos si Dib también nos extraña.

-Claro que sí. Aunque ciertamente jamás lo sabremos si no nos arriesgamos.

Membrana se quedó pensativo; todo eso que Gaz le decía era demasiado raro como para ser verdad.-…Hija, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de nuestra familia?

-…Tal vez no me creas si te lo digo. Esto es mucha información que darte tan de repente y no quiero que te asustes. Mejor olvídalo.

-¿Por qué habría de asustarme? Dijiste que no había nada de malo en él.

-Si pero…no lo sé.

-Gaz, cuéntame, anda.-Incitó él.

Gaz fue quien suspiró esta vez.-Bien… este sujeto apenas y era un niño, en realidad…

Cuando Gaz terminó de contarle, el profesor Membrana no le daba crédito a ello.- ¿Cómo que su hijo? ¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera con la ciencia podría explicarme esto… ¡Si Dib se fue hace apenas poco más de seis meses! Y si ahora _supuestamente_ tiene un hijo, este ni siquiera debe de tener un año de vida. Te repito que es imposible que ese niño que habló contigo tenga algo que ver con los Membrana.

-Te dije que no me lo ibas a creer papá, pero yo sé que él decía la verdad, tenía tanto parecido con Dib…

-Eso no prueba nada. En el mundo existen personas que pueden parecerse mucho a uno mismo y no tienen por qué tener ningún parentesco. Quizás solo quería engañarte hija.

-Bien, solo piensa en lo que te dije. Ya sé que ahora crees que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero si cambias de opinión, eso significa que puedes volver a ver a Dib de nuevo si en verdad así lo quieres. De hecho, creo saber en dónde está ahora, es casi seguro. Podríamos ir uno de estos días y charlar.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Sabes en donde esta Dib?

-Sí, pero no te llevare allá a menos que decidas que quieres ir. Ahora papá, si me disculpas, tengo un último nivel en mi SG que dejé pendiente y que debo terminar.-Gaz subió a su habitación y no salió de ahí en todo el día. El último nivel era en el que más se demoraba en acabar.

* * *

Tye y G.I.R continuaron su recorrido por la ciudad hasta muy tarde; el pequeño robot ya sabía muy bien andar por aquellos rumbos, así que no le fue difícil guiar a Tye a varios lugares que eran sus favoritos, al cine, al puesto de tacos, al antro, incluso a la feria, obviamente G.I.R fue quien se divirtió más en todos ellos.

Esperaron a que anocheciera para regresar.

Al llegar a casa, Tye saludó a sus padres; le emocionó saber que esta vez Dib había llegado desde temprano, pero no pensaba decir ni una palabra acerca de lo que había hecho esa tarde de encontrarse con Gaz, y para mantener eso seguro, también convenció a G.I.R de quedarse callado al respecto, pero le costó comprarle al robot toda la comida chatarra que se le fuera antojando mientras paseaban por la ciudad y todos los puestos que se hallaban.

Igualmente a Dib le agradó ver a su hijo con aquel camuflaje tan convincente; era cierto, si Tye hubiera nacido con más características humanas, él y Dib habrían sido muy parecidos.-Te vas a quedar con esa cosa, supongo.-Le dijo.

-Eh, sí, creo que sí. No estuvo tan mal como pensé.

Zim le comenzó a expresar lo inquieto que se sintió durante su ausencia.-Si no hubieras llegado, te juro que ya mismo Zim estaría allá afuera buscándote.

-Descuida papá, no pasó nada. Hasta me divertí.-Le dijo.-Pero necesito descansar. Caminamos mucho.

Tye se fue a su habitación junto con G.I.R.

Desde que le habían dado su propia habitación, G.I.R se quedaba a dormir con él todas las noches; después de haberse duchado se acostó en su cama hasta que el sueño le venciera.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana Gaz se topó con su padre en la cocina. Como siempre su semblante estaba muy mal. Este al verla, se acercó a ella y con mucho afecto la tomó por los hombros.-Gaz, hija, ayer me dejaste pensando toda la tarde. Lo que me dijiste me confundió aún más, pero terminé concluyendo que nada me importaría más que volver a ver a tu hermano, sin importar qué.

Gaz suspiró profundo.-Que bien que al fin te decidieras. Eso significa que tendré que volverme a encontrar con ese niño para arreglar una cita y ver a Dib.

-Pensar que ese niño podría ser mi nieto, pensar que ya soy abuelo es…lo más difícil que pude asimilar, pero, tú confías tanto en él y en su palabra, que quizá yo también debería hacerlo.

-Claro. Hoy mismo después de clases lo voy a buscar para decirle todo esto. Con suerte y Dib querrá volver a hablarnos pronto.

-Eso espero Gaz, te deseo toda la suerte en esto.-Membrana le dio un beso a la chica en la frente, algo que Gaz no recordó que hiciera antes, y eso, muy en el interior, le hizo sonreír.

* * *

Después de haber asistido a su normal pero horrible día de clases como siempre, la chica se encaminó hacia aquella extraña casa con colores verduscos y purpuras que hace mucho tiempo no había vuelto a ver. Recordaba que antes era más pequeña, por lo que dedujo que en todo el tiempo transcurrido la casa había sufrido modificaciones.

Los gnomos en el jardín seguían siempre ahí esperando por alguien que solo se entrometiera para activar su modo de ataque, pero Gaz se previno de esto y desde casa se había reservado una pistola de agua que ahora estaba llena con ese líquido. Antes de entrar al jardín, Gaz comenzó a dispararles a chorros a todos los gnomos quienes comenzaban a sufrir fallas y se electrocutaban ahí mismo. Cuando el agua se le terminó, ya podía estar segura de que estaba fuera de peligro y pasó sin ningún problema hasta estar enfrente de la puerta y la tocó varias veces.

Desde adentro se escuchó una voz que gritaba histéricamente un lago "¡Noooo!", una voz estúpida y molesta, como ella siempre solía decir.

El dueño de esa voz salió casi al instante, y aunque no dio un paso más allá fuera de la base, debía ser precavido, por lo que salió con su disfraz de humano puesto, planteándose frente a ella en una posición firme y con notorio enojo.- ¡Humana!-Le gritó.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y atacar a los gnomos de Zim?! ¡Yo soy Zim! ¡Las cámaras lo captaron todo, más te vale darle a Zim una buena razón o te destruiré con mi abeja robot!

Gaz solo frotó sus dientes con rabia, odiaba que alguien más le dijera que hacer o le pidiera explicaciones, y con mayor razón si ese alguien era un tonto como Zim.-No quería tener que llegar a esto.-Admitió.-No he venido a verte a ti, no quería tener que llegar a ver su rostro de nuevo, pero es un asunto de verdad importante.

-¡Nenaaaa!-G.I.R apareció de sorpresa a ver lo que ocurría. Al ver que la chica les daba una visita no pudo evitar saltar sobre ella y abrazarla tiernamente con todas sus fuerzas.

-Más te vale que me sueltes, o me obligaras a que te dé un buen golpe.-Habló ella con voz siniestra.

-Awww esta bieeen.-G.I.R la soltó muy a su pesar, pero no era tan tonto, ya sabía lo que pasaría si no lo hacía.

-¡Papá!-Tye se acercó también al umbral de la puerta después de haber escuchado a Zim gritar tan alterado, también portaba su apariencia humana, y hasta el momento no había notado a Gaz, pero cuando la miro se vio extrañado de su presencia ahí.- ¿Volviste?

-Tuve que hacerlo.-Respondió.-Papá realmente quiere volver a ver a Dib. Le conté de ti y todo, y decidí reconsiderar lo que decías el día de ayer.

Tye se quedó sorprendido por su pronto cambio de opinión, pero igualmente eso era muy bueno, así que le invitó a pasar a la casa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Zim no va a dejar que la humana se quede aquí, la quiero fuera!-Espetó una vez que Gaz ya estaba dentro.

-No se quedara mucho tiempo papá.-Aseguró el otro.-Apenas nos conocimos ayer, no fue intencional. Y terminé diciéndole que la familia Membrana debía reconciliarse después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Sabes que tu padre no lo permitirá!

-¿Pero cómo sabes?-Preguntó escéptico.

-¡Yo…! Ehh…-Dudó un momento.- ¡Solo lo sé!

-Mejor cierra la boca.-Amenazó Gaz.-Tú no eres Dib para saber lo que él quiere o no.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Humana insolente! ¡Desde un principio no quería que entraras a mi casa! ¡Piensas que puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras…!

-¡Papá, tranquilízate!-Intervino el menor.-Por mucho que te pese, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón.-Señaló con su pulgar a Gaz quien estaba a sus espaldas.-No deberías meterte en las decisiones de mi padre, estás pensando por él y eso no es correcto.

Entonces Zim se quedó sin habla. Hasta su propio hijo le estaba llevando la contraria por defender a la chica. Era la primera vez que hacia eso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Castigarlo, acaso?

-Si quieres castígame.-Le dijo él, como si le leyera el pensamiento.-Pero creo que eso no va a resolver nada.

Zim se puso nervioso, pero obviamente por su enorme ego no lo haría notar ante ellos. Solo siguió quedándose callado y se dirigió con pasos firmes hacia la cocina. Los que se quedaron aun ahí, supusieron sin equivocarse que el irken se encerraría en el laboratorio para quedarse ahí un buen rato.

Tye suspiro.-Hablaré con mi padre hoy. Prometo convencerlo.

-Más te vale traer a Dib esta noche, a las nueve.-Dijo Gaz en forma ruda.-O si no, habré venido a perder mi tiempo hasta aquí para nada.

Antes de que la chica se fuera, le recordó al menor que llevara a Dib a la casa de los Membrana esa noche para la hora de la cena o que si no lo iba a lamentar.

-Agghh… ¿Cuál es su problema?-Le preguntó a G.I.R cuando al fin se quedaron solos.

-Es muy bonita.-Respondió con tierna inocencia.

* * *

Tye se pasó todo aquel día intentando pensar en lo que le diría a su padre cuando volviera. En ratos se encerraba en su cuarto, y después volvía a salir, practicando con G.I.R todas las posibles respuestas que Dib podría decir cuando se enterrar de todo.

Y de nuevo, en ningún momento apareció Zim por ahí. Su hijo no podía imaginarse que tanto estaría haciendo en el laboratorio si actualmente ya no hacía casi nada en él, tan solo perder el tiempo. Y si así era, pensó también en su abuelo; en ese aspecto el Profesor Membrana tenía mucho en común con Zim actualmente. Se sentía horrible que tu progenitor tuviera un semblante muy decaído, y ahí era donde se compadecía por Gaz, con razón ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera por ver a Membrana feliz una vez más, y le correspondía a él también el lograr ese objetivo.

Esa tarde Dib al fin estaba en casa. Al llegar la vio vacía, pero no se preocupó, al contrario, había sido un día agotador y lo primero que pensó fue irse a recostar al sillón y descansar un rato.

Comenzaba a quedarse medio dormido hasta que sintió una presencia junto a él. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Tye, quien lo miraba un poco angustiado.

-Hola Tye.-Saludó el humano.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Hola papá.-Se limitó a contestar él.-Estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Y qué sucede? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-Estuve esperándote todo el día para decírtelo.

La voz del pequeño se escuchaba seria, por lo que quizá lo que le fuera a contar también lo sería, entonces el humano se irguió de nuevo en el sillón y se acomodó para escucharle.-Dime que pasa.-Inquirió.

-A-ayer cuando G.I.R y yo salimos, conocí a una chica…-Con esas palabras Dib no pudo evitar pensar que su hijo le hablaría de cosas como una novia, que estaba enamorado, o algo parecido, pero él aún era muy chico para eso. En dado caso de que se le metieran ideas de coquetear con alguien, seria simplemente de tantas telenovelas que a veces veía con G.I.R.-es…es alguien que tú también conoces…-Continuó.

Dib se extrañó un poco ¿Una chica que el también conocía? ¿Quién podría ser?-Aja…-Alcanzó a decir. Dejo que Tye siguiera contándole.

-Pero no quise decirles nada porque…yo hablé con ella, pero simplemente me ignoró, así que no le vi caso contarles, pero hoy, ella vino aquí. Ella supo encontrarme, recapacitó todo lo que yo le conté, y bueno, ella es…-Dib siguió sin decir nada, guardando silencio a la espera de que Tye le revelara la identidad de esa persona.-es tu hermana, Gazlene Membrana.

-Gaz…-Dib sintió como si le quitaran el alma de su cuerpo, se sintió sin aliento. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de su hermana, y ahora saber que ella y su hijo se habían conocido apenas ayer, para él era como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

-¿Q-quieres decir…que tú y ella…? P-pero…no entiendo… ¿C-cómo se encontraron?

-Sé que puedes estar malentendiendo todo, pero no es lo que tú piensas. Ella no me gusta, nuestro encuentro fue pura casualidad. Y cuando me entere de que tenía una relación familiar contigo, lo que yo le dije fue que sería bueno que volvieran a reunirse, y ella me ignoró y se fue. Me dijo que tú te habías ido de casa y que por eso no te perdonaría, que por eso es que mi abuelo estaba siempre deprimido, y lo sigue estando.-Dib seguía sin decir nada, estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no le salían, no sabía cómo responder a lo que Tye le decía, entonces él aprovecho para seguir.-Papá, no se me hace justo que nunca me dijeras que tenía más familia aparte de ustedes. A mí me gustaría que todos estemos juntos, y quiero saber si tú también. Hoy, ella regresó a buscarme, diciendo que te convenciera para eso.

-E-ella vino a buscarte…-Logró decir.- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Acaso Zim lo sabe?

-Sí. Al principio quería que se fuera, pero yo hice que ella se quedara otro poco. Papá se enojó por eso, y desde entonces no ha salido del laboratorio. Así es como mi abuelo está ahora, y no quiero que siga así. Mi papá no quería ver a Gaz aquí, le tiene mucho rencor y viceversa, pero al menos ella quiere que tú aceptes verles de nuevo, hizo un intento y eso es lo más importante ¿O no?... ¿Tú qué opinas?-Dib de nuevo se quedaba callado, como si no reaccionara a que le estaban hablando y eso hizo a Tye desesperarse.- ¡Papá por favor! ¡Por favor acepta! ¡Quieren verte de nuevo! ¡Quieren que hoy vallas a cenar con ellos como la familia que son!

Dib aún se quedó callado pocos segundos antes de por fin decir algo.-… ¿En verdad mi padre quiere verme?...

-Sí.-Dijo su hijo muy convencido.

-La última vez que hablé con él… ¡Ni siquiera hablamos! Más bien discutimos, no puedo llegar allá así como así, Tye, no podría dar la cara, me daría mucha vergüenza.

-Claro que puedes. Y ya verás cómo terminan haciendo las paces.-Sonó optimista.

-¿Pero qué hay de ustedes?-Preguntó angustiado. Tye fue quien ahora guardaba silencio.-Mi padre nunca creyó en la vida alienígena. Zim lo es, y tú en parte, también. ¿Qué crees que vaya a decir de eso? ¿Eso que le hará pensar de mí? Ni siquiera sé si Gaz te ha visto cómo eres realmente, ¿O sí?

Por ese lado tenía razón, a Tye ni siquiera se le ocurrió hablar con Gaz de eso. Durante sus dos encuentros él siempre tuvo puesto el camuflaje humano, por lo que la chica debía pensar que si lo era; ese fue un pequeño error de su parte, pero él respiró profundo.-No te preocupes, Todo estará bien.-Le mostro una sonrisa para transmitirle confianza.

La seguridad que le transmitió en ese momento le hizo a Dib pensar que, si aceptaba la invitación de Gaz para esa misma noche, en efecto, nada tendría porque salir mal, todo iba a estar perfectamente bien.

El humano fue a ducharse para estar preparado. Se vistió con la ropa más formal que encontró, y aun le dio tiempo para ir a buscar a Zim.

Lo encontró arreglando sus armas irken, pero en realidad no estaban atrofiadas, solo lo hacía para entretenerse en algo, ese se había convertido en un pasatiempo para él.

-Zim…-Habló Dib.-Supongo que ya estas enterado de la situación…

Hasta entonces Zim no se había girado para verlo, pero al oírlo, lo miro, y sin tomarle importancia siguió haciendo lo suyo.-Y supongo que si irás…-Dijo el irken.

-Sí…

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Zim no puede creerlo, Dib! ¡Después de cómo te trataron!

-¡Zim, debes comprender que para eso es esta cena! ¡No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida sin hablarle a mi familia!

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia ahora!

-¡Suficiente, ya te he dicho que no me gusta discutir! ¡Te pones como loco por nada!...-Zim guardó silencio; al parecer ya no supo que contestare.-…Mira, si piensas disculparte, estaré arriba, aun sobra tiempo antes de irme.-Comenzó a marcharse, pero antes de salir, recordó algo y se lo dijo.-Por cierto, Tye y G.I.R quieren ir, así que los llevaré, y si tu cambias de parecer, ya sabes, te esperaremos.-Fue ahí que se fue, dejando a Zim solo.

Se quedó ahí, reflexionando las palabras del humano.

Y Cuando Dib volvió a subir a la casa, Tye y G.I.R ya lo esperaban.- ¿Y bien?-Preguntó el menor.

-No lo sé.-Le contestó Dib.-Tal vez no vaya a venir.-La respuesta desanimó un poco a Tye.-Tampoco podemos obligarlo; así que solo seremos nosotros tres, y si queremos ser puntuales, más vale que nos vayamos ahora mismo.

Tye se preparó con su camuflaje de humano, y G.I.R. con el disfraz de perrito verde.

Así partieron, encaminándose a la casa de los Membrana.

Tye se extrañó al ver que simplemente se pusieron a caminar, por un momento se imaginó que llamarían a un taxi para que los llevara.- ¿Qué tan lejos está?

-No mucho. Solo son unas pocas cuadras.

Y no podía creerlo, viviendo relativamente cerca, y todo este tiempo su padre no se tomó la libertad de decírselo, así pudo haber ido a visitar a la tía Gaz y al abuelo Membrana desde hace mucho antes.

Aquella noche estaba muy tranquila y serena. Durante todo su recorrido no se toparon con nadie más. Dib tampoco decía mucho, lo cual hacía notar que aún se sentía nervioso.

Cuando el humano logró ver la casa aun desde una distancia considerable, se detuvo apenas por un momento.-Es ahí.-Dijo.

-¿Esa es la casa?... ¡Wow! Es muy bonita, y grande.-Comentó Tye.

-¡Ya quiero ver a Gazy!-G.I.R se emocionó ahí mismo y comenzó a dar brincos. Si no fuera porque estaba amarrado con la correa que Tye sujetaba, ya se hubiera alejado de ellos para llegar pronto.

-Tranquilo G.I.R, ya casi llegamos, falta poco.-Le calmó el menor. Aun cuando ya estaban justo enfrente de la casa, Dib sentía miedo y no se atrevía a acercarse a tocar el timbre.-Yo lo hago, si quieres.-Dijo Tye.

-Sí, gracias.-Contestó Dib.

Tye fue quien llamó varias veces a la puerta y luego de esperar un rato fue Gaz quien les atendió.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran. Pensé que iban a fallarnos.-Dijo ella con un tono molesto en su voz, como siempre.

-Perdón, pero ya estamos aquí.-Le dijo Tye.

G.I.R inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarla fuertemente.- ¡Gazy, te extrañé!

-¡Suéltame ahora, o estarás muerto!

Tye se apresuró a quitarle a G.I.R de encima, por segunda vez.- ¡Compórtate G.I.R, por favor!-Le reprendió.

-¡Solo entren, ¿está bien?!-Les apresuró.

-Sí, ya voy; lo siento.-Tye entró llevándose a G.I.R entre brazos muy a pesar de este último, quien seguía alegando como niño pequeño e inquieto que lo bajaran.

Fue ahí que ambos hermanos se quedaron solos. Fue un momento incomodo, pero Dib fue el primero en hablar y saludar a su hermana.

-Ho…hola.

-Hola.-Gaz le respondió secamente, y luego le aparto la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó a lado del umbral de la puerta. Pareciera que se trataba de dos desconocidos que apenas y se dirigían la palabra.

-Emm… ¿C-como han estado?-Dib insistió para crear platica.

-Umm…bien, creo. Quizá…no tanto… ¿Normal?-Gaz no se decidía que contestarle con certeza.

-Oh…

-¿Bueno, vas a pasar?-Con una seña le indico hacia el interior para que no se entretuvieran más estando ahí afuera.

Dib le tomó la palabra e ingresó.

En esos momentos Tye y G.I.R admiraban la casa y todo lo que había en ella.- ¿Dónde está…?-Tye probablemente preguntaría por el profesor Membrana, pero ya no fue necesario puesto que este ya comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras muy atareado.

-Gaz, creo que ya están aquí, atiende la…-El profesor se quedó a mitad de la oración cuando vio que ya todos estaban adentro.

-… ¿Abuelo?-Preguntó Tye con un dejo de emoción en la voz.

El profesor se le quedo observando, sin duda era de la familia, no cabía duda de que si era su nieto.-…S-sí…-Respondió el mayor, esbozando de a poco una sonrisa.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó.

-Soy Tye, y…él es G.I.R.-El perrito al ver al profesor le saludó sin pena.

-¡Hooola! ¿Vamos a cenar taquitos?

Membrana tomó una bocanada de aire antes de exclamar.- ¡Por los bigotes de Einstein, nunca había oído a un perro hablar!-Se exaltó el profesor, aunque sin duda, el oír a un can parlar era increíble.- ¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hace?

-Es que…en realidad no es un perro.-Aquella voz era la de Dib. Su padre le miró a él también, y la expresión que puso fue de dicha pura al reencontrarse.

Sin que Dib se lo esperara, su padre se le acercó y le abrazó con fuerza. Dib al sentirlo también le abrazó, y entonces se sintió ser el chico más feliz del planeta, aunque no negaría que también sentía ganas de llorar, de llorar de alegría. Ya hasta juraba que no recordaba por qué se había marchado de casa desde un principio.

Tye se acercó a ellos lentamente, su rostro no dejaba de mostrar una gran sonrisa por la escena que presenciaba. El profesor se giró hacia él y también lo atrajo para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarme.-Aseguró Membrana, en lo que los dejaba de abrazar.-Asegúrense de no omitirme detalles, quiero saberlo todo.-Encaminó a Dib, Tye, a Gaz e incluso a G.I.R a la cocina para comenzar con la cena.

En todo el tiempo en que duró, Dib le contó a su padre acerca de Zim, de G.I.R, de Tye, y este se mostró sin el camuflaje que traía. Membrana le mostró envidiable comprensión y tolerancia a todo aquello sin dejar de sorprenderse de todo lo que oía; Dib también le dijo en donde había estado todo el tiempo desde que se fue, le pidió mil disculpas por haberlo hecho, y Membrana igualmente le pidió disculpas a él por siempre haberle considerado un hijo poco cuerdo, y también lo perdonó por todo. Convivieron como nunca lo hicieron.

G.I.R, quien ya al sentirse en confianza, se despojó del disfraz de perro. No se alejaba de Gaz y al principio a la chica le parecía molestó pero se acostumbró a su compañía. Parecía que los dos se llevarían bien.

Un toque a la puerta les hizo detener su charla.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Yo abro.-Membrana se levantó de su lugar y fue a atender.

Membrana mantuvo su vista hacia enfrente cuando abrió, pero al oír una voz que le dijo "Aquí abajo", así lo hizo, bajo la miraba y ahí estaba aquel chico extranjero de piel verduzca y ojos violetas que ya había visto varias veces anteriormente. Apenas y Zim era un poco más alto que Tye.

-¿Dib se encuentra aquí?

-Oh sí, aquí esta.-Le dijo el otro con notable alegría de verlo ahí, al parecer.- ¿Tú eres Zim, verdad? Adelante, pasa, eres bienvenido.

Zim entró a la casa en busca del humano, de Tye y de G.I.R. Los halló en la cocina donde seguían comiendo.

-¿Zim, que haces aquí?-Dib se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

-Bueno, siéndote sincero humano, Zim vino porque pensó que cuando tu familia te viera otra vez y te diera la espalda, Zim debía estar aquí para decir "¡Te lo dije!" y burlarme delante de tu cara…pero ya veo que las cosas no fueron así.-Zim echó un vistazo a la cocina, observando que todos convivían sin ningún problema ni disputa.

"Oh Zim, tu siempre tan orgulloso."-Pensó el humano.

-¡Papá, viniste!-Tye salió a recibir a Zim y abrazarlo por el hecho de estar presente con ellos.

-Tye…no tienes activado tu…

-Lo sé, no importa, ya lo saben y todo está bien.-Le tranquilizo.

Membrana ya había entrado de nuevo a la cocina, y los llamó a todos otra vez, incluso a Zim, para que continuaran con la cena.

Tye fue el primero en regresar allá, y Dib se esperó otro poco para poder quedarse con Zim y darle un beso rápido sin que nadie los alcanzara a ver.-Me alegra que hayas llegado.-Diciendo esto, él fue el segundo en acudir a terminar la cena y con Zim, algo apenado por ese beso, le siguió muy de cerca.

-Cla-claro ¿Qué esperabas? Zim estuvo pensando en todo lo que me dijiste humano, ¡Pero ni creas que soy así de fácil de convencer!

Fue ahí que ya estaban todos reunidos, y Membrana no pudo esperar para entablar una conversación con el recién llegado.-Dib me contó que los de tu planeta son muy sensibles con nuestra comida, pero entonces, cuéntame ¿Con que se alimentan allá en tu planeta?

-¡Oh! Emm…pues…básicamente mi gente se alimenta con cosas que tengan un sabor dulce. Todo se prepara a base de una sustancia que le da ese sabor, algo que aquí se le consideraría como azúcar, pero la verdad solo los lideres, los más altos, son los únicos que están autorizados a comer de eso.

-¿Y entonces ustedes que hacen?

-Bueno, a los irkens en su etapa de entrenamiento prácticamente se les mata de hambre todo el tiempo, pero eso es lo que nos hacía mantener más energía.

-¡Entonces su sistema digestivo funciona diferente al nuestro!

-Al contrario de los humanos, los irkens, entre menos comen, más fuerza adquieren.

-Que interesante. Entre menos calorías almacenen en su cuerpo, eso les permite tener mayor agilidad para estar en constante actividad física.

-Exactamente.

-¡Tu raza es impresionante Zim! Debes contarme ms acerca de ella, ¡Oh! Y de agujeros negros también. Los demás científicos siempre han querido demostrar ciertas teorías de ellos.

Así la familia Membrana continuo con una cena llena de pláticas acerca del espacio, planetas y galaxias distantes, también con varias carcajadas que G.I.R les hacía sacar incluso a Gaz. Era la cena ideal para todos ellos.

Convivían como la familia que eran, como desde un principio debieron hacerlo.


End file.
